Mass Effect:Galactic Orbital Defence GOD
by Android328i
Summary: Nothing is as it seems, all the people in the galaxy can't begin to fathom what goes on under their noses. GOD, the real leaders. M for sexual content, language, violence, and gore. MANY PAIRINGS. ACCEPTING OC's! This Story of Mass effect will be different but it will follow the games. REWRITE COMPLETE! Please enjoy the 'fixed' version. I repeate. They're going to be MANY pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Well Holy shit twizlers my here is my first attempt at a Fanfic. ATTENCION: NOW ACCEPTING OCs!

I rewrote this story because the previous version was REALLY sucking in grammar and other things as well. I fixed plot holes that I could find and I removed plot points that didn't make sense. The O.C's that were chosen already ARE STILL THERE. Please enjoy the 'New' version of Mass Effect Galactic Orbital Defence. GOD.

"Ethan…Ethan….ETHAN! WHAT THE FUCK? WAKE UP!"

I stirred in my bed slowly before slowly opening my eyes, to find my roommate towering over my bed.

"Dammit Mike" I murmured "You don't have to yell IN MY FUCKIN EAR!" I said shouting the last part.

"Well, you didn't wake up so I yelled." "Besides it's 4 in the afternoon and you need to get your ass in gear".

"You know (cough) Mike?" I asked looking at him "If you weren't so heavy (cough) I'd throw you out the window." I said as I slowly got up. "Yea Yea Yea" said Mike "Get a diet, I know. But if I do that then you might be able to pick me up and I think that fall would hurt" he said laughing.

"(cough) Whatever dude" I said walking towards the bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror, my hair looked like it just went through a playthrough of Kayne and Lynch 2, my eyes were tired and I just wanted to go back to sleep. But alas, Mike and I were going to the gun range later on and I was looking forward to it. I put on my contacts, brushed my teeth and took a shower. After that I went to eat breakfast with mike and then we got our pistols ready.

I had your run of the mill Beretta 92fs Inox. While Mike had a Glock G38.

"Can't wait till the zombies come." I told Mike while inspecting the firearms.

"Yeah they can't mess with us." Said Mike as he inspected his magazine.

We loaded everything into my car, and went on our merry way. "So Ethan...who do you think is going to be at the range today?"

"I'm not sure" I said as we passed some crowded parking lots. Something to do with a celebration or something.

"I just hope (cough) it's not too crowded." I continued. Mike nodded in approval but than stopped when his eyes caught onto.

"FIVE GUY´S." He called out.

I did a chuckle sigh. "Really?" I asked as I pulled into the parking lot.

"Oh come on, I'll order it to go. Everything extra large."

"Like your ass?" I lazily asked as he got out of the car. "Like my ass." He said as he shut the door, but then re opened it. "Do you want anything?" I shook my head. "No I'm good."

After close to ten minutes Mike finally got his food and we made out way towards the shooting range.

"Please try not to stain the leather." I pointed out. "Ok. Fine." Sighed Mike. "I'll be extra careful."

We turned on the interstate and started entering a long tunnel when I noticed something was off.

The lights.

"(cough)Mike?" I asked

"Yeah?"

"Shouldn't the tunnel lights be turned on (cough) or something?'' I said as I turned on the headlights.

''Yeah your right'' realized mike, ''Maybe they needed to fix the lights, so they shut them off." said Mike.

''Right.'' I whispered ''Maybe.''. I suddenly felt a pain in my chest and I started to feel numb and I was coughing uncontrollably

''Dude what's wrong?'' Mike asked suddenly getting very concerned.

Everything was starting to fade into darkness.

"Dude what the fuck is wrong with you?"

I was losing it, and fast.

The car suddenly started to go very close to the edge of the tunnel.

"ETHAN SLOW DOWN, HOLY SHIT, SLOW DOWN!''

I couldn't move my body. Shit, Was I dying?

Suddenly the lights in the tunnel shot back on and we were about to hit a semi going the other direction.

I heard a scream.

Or was I already dead?


	2. Chapter 2

"ETHAN WAKE UP WAKE UP!"

I gasped for air opening my eyes, completely startled by Mike's outburst.

"Jesus Christ Mike I told you that I hate it when you do that!"

'Holy shit, it was just a nightmare.' I thought.

I quickly looked at Mike and was about to ask him what was wrong when I noticed he was crying.

"Mike what's wrong?" "DON'T DIE DUDE!"

'Die?' 'Dude I'm fi—'

I was reaching my hand out trying to grab Mike's shoulder when my hand went through him.

'Holy—.' I started to panic. "What the fuck is going on Mike?" I realized that he was not looking at me but at something behind me.

I turned around to see…'holy shit'.

Dead eyes

'Oh my god'

Pail face

''No…nononononono''

Blood everywhere

''Not like this, please not like this.'' I stuttered as I stared at my mangled corpse.

"Nightmare... T-This… h-h-has got to be a NIGHTMARE!" I yelled out, panicking.

I got up and ran through the tunnel, trying to find a way out. But as soon as I thought I found the exit, I started to fall.

Suddenly everything went dark and I felt like I was floating.

I was in complete darkness; I couldn't even fell my body anymore.

''So this is what it feels like to be dead?'' I asked myself in a quiet depression.

''I hope I don't have to spend the rest of eternity in this place''

Then out of the corner of my eye I saw a light. It started to get brighter and brighter. Like it was going to engulf me.

'What the fu-?'

Then I felt immense pain throughout my entire body, I felt like I wanted to puke. I was screaming as hard as I could, just wishing for it to stop. When the light engulfed me it was like I was staring at the sun, my whole body wanted to explode. I wanted to explode.

What did I do to deserve this?

Meanwhile just outside the terminus systems onboard the SX1 Valencia, The chief medical Officer Saya Levana was in the mess hall eating some… what it looked like to be steak while trying to do a human crossword puzzle, it was a slow day onboard the base, just like any other.

But it soon got very interesting when they found this human on a deserted planet, right at the edge of the known galaxy where they were sensing some weird energy. The Commander wanted to see what the unexpected energy signals were since they just seemed to appear out of nowhere, baffling all the brightest minds that were aboard the base. So he went off with his ground team to figure out what was happening when they found him he looked like he just came out of the pages of history carrying old weapons, very old looking clothes and some old pieces of tech.

'Where did he come from?' Mused Saya. She was poking the steak, not really feeling very hungry when her Omni-tool blared to life; her assistant was on the other line.

''Saya he's waking up!'' Saya's eyes widened ''Hurry up and get here!'' Saya launched herself from the table knocking the chair back and rushed towards the medical bay earning a few curious looks from the other people in the mess hall.

She ran as fast as she could. 'Why isn't the mess-hall closer to the med bay?' Saya thought as she ran.

'Now I have to wait in this damn elevator!'

She pressed the elevator button and was waiting for the doors to open, bouncing slightly in place.

When they finally opened she ran inside and hit the second deck button.

"Saya?" Came a male voice from beside her. Saya looked over to her right and saw Captain Syndal Virgam.

"Hello Syndal" said Saya while still bouncing in place. "Are you also going to the second deck?"

"No I'm going to the CIC to talk to Hammond."What's wrong with you?" asked Syndal.

"The human that you guys picked up…..He's waking up" Syndal's eyes widened.

The elevator stopped at the second deck. And Saya ran out with Syndal on her tail.

"I thought you wanted to go to CIC" said Saya looking behind her. "No way, I want to ask this human some questions."

Saya opened the med-bay doors and ran inside to find the human trying to fight off her assistant.

"WHERE THE FUCK AM I?!'' Shouted the human at her assistant, when he heard the doors open and turned around to see an Asari and a Turian staring at him. The human froze in place. Seconds passed. He started to breathe very rapidly and then he laughed before fainting.

"What was that all about?" asked Syndal.


	3. Chapter 3

Ethan's POV.

Pain, That defense mechanism that your body uses, to tell you that you are doing something stupid and that you should stop, or you've already done something stupid and it's giving you a consequence.

More pain.

Heh, Now that I think about it pain is sort of like my parents, when I do something stupid they tell me that I should stop, And If did something stupid then they would spank my ass, which fuckin hurt.

But this pain was different, I didn't do anything stupid, Hell I didn't even have a body anymore as far as I could tell. So why was I hurting so badly? I didn't do anything stupid.

So why did I die?

Suddenly the pain stopped altogether. Then I felt something. Like I was being poured into a mold, the same feeling you get when you slowly get into a swimming pool when you are dry.

I felt my arms and legs, the rest of my body started to become apparent to me.

I tried to move but I couldn't do anything, I started to panic, I didn't want to lose this opportunity to feel again. Then I faintly heard a voice. ''S..aya he's wakin..g up!'' ''Hurry up and get here!''

I heard the last part clearly. My eyes shot open but I was quickly blinded by the…Lamp?

I rose from the…Bed… What the hell? I was quickly scanning my surroundings trying to figure out where I was.

I saw a window and quickly went to see what was outsi-.

…Space.

No way.

I started to stutter away from the window when I saw a figure rise up next to me with a syringe in its hand; I grabbed it's hand and pried the syringe out of it, and then I noticed it was a young man.

I put my face close to his noticing the fear in his eyes...mind you I think I was more afraid then He was.

''Where am I?'' I asked in a shaky but threatening tone.

He only stuttered a few words that I couldn't understand, and then started to fight against my grip.

''WHERE THE FUCK AM I?!'' I yelled.

Suddenly some doors opened on the other side of the room and I shot my head over to see who was coming. I saw two figures. I froze instantly.

'Ho-ly shit.'

'That person looks like an Asari'

I glanced over to the second figure.

'A-and that p-person looks like a Turian'

I started to laugh silently and hyperventilate at the same time.

'I think I'm going to take a nap now.' I thought with a light head.

And with that, I fainted.

Saya was sitting at her terminal in the med-bay watching over the human when the door opened reveling Syndal.

''Hey Saya, How's sleeping beauty?'' He asked looking over me.

''Fine, he hit his head against the bed when he fainted but he will be ok''

''Gunner wants to ask him some questions when he wakes up….again.''

Saya had a small smile on her face. ''And I suspect that you still want to ask your questions as well. Right?''

''You better believe it.'' Said Syndal as he leaned against the wall next to Saya's desk, looking at the mysterious human on the medical bed behind her.

''Well Gunner's on his way down here.'' Said Saya as she looked back at the data pads in front of her.

Syndal looked mildly surprised. ''He is? He didn't tell me that when we spoke 3 minutes ago.''

''That's because as soon as you arrived I was just done speaking with him. I found some pretty interesting things that he should know.'' Explained Saya.

''And I shouldn't?'' Asked Syndal with a fake hurtful expression.

Saya Chuckled silently. ''You just happened to arrive by coincidence.''

Suddenly the Med bay doors opened revealing two figures. A Human and another Asari wearing sunglasses.

''Commander Gunner. Captain Reina.'' Said Saya as she got up. Syndal stopped leaning on the wall and stood at attention.

''At ease'' Said Gunner. ''No need for such formalities, you know that.''

''Then don't call me Dr…. Kyle.'' said Levana with a small smirk.

''Fine, point taken.'' Chuckled Gunner. ''So what have you found?''

''See for yourself.'' Said Saya as she handed Gunner the data pads she was previously viewing.

A few minutes passed in silence as everyone stared at Gunner.

''This can't be right.'' Se finally said before handing the data pad to Reina.

''Oh but it is.'' Said Saya.

''What?'' asked Syndal.

''This Human does not have any modern medical enhancements done to him. He is probably the most natural human in the entire galaxy.''

''Incredible.'' Whispered Reina as she handed the Data pads to Syndal.

''Just wait until you see this.'' Said Saya as she grabbed a small clear inch thick disk filled with some clear liquid.

Gunner raised his eyebrow. ''What's that liquid?'' he asked.

''It's not the liquid that's important.'' Said Saya. ''Look closer.''

Gunner did exactly that and noticed two small, clear, curved objects.

''Hang on a minute.'' Said Gunner. ''Are those…...?''

''Contact lenses.'' Answered Saya. ''They were on his eyes.''

''What are contact lenses?'' Asked Syndal.

''They are placed over a person's eyes if they have trouble seeing things.'' Explained Saya.

''Why not just use a laser?'' asked Reina. ''That sounds uncomfortable.''

''I don't see the big deal.'' Said Syndal.

''I do.'' Said Gunner. ''Contact lenses haven't been used for over one hundred years or so.'' He said as he stared back at the sleeping human on the bed. Everyone's gaze also followed his.

''Precisely.'' Said Saya.

''Well well, so the plot thickens.'' Said Syndal silently.

However right after that, the human started to mumble something.

Ethan's POV.

'Damn that was a good nap' I mumbled while trying to get up.

I rubbed my eyes and saw some people staring at me. Two of them were Asaris and one of them a Turian. And a Human.

I scrambled myself to the far side of the small bed I was on, only for my back to press up against the wall. I was wearing a simple white T-shirt and some black shorts.

''Shit….. '' I said in a Shaky voice. ''So this is real.'' I muttered to myself.

''Is what real?'' asked the Turian as he got a little closer. I jumped slightly at this.

I looked around the room before answering ''…This…'' I said signaling the space around me with a shaking hand.

''What do you mean?'' Asked the Asari.

I didn't say anything.

''What do you mean?'' Pressed the Turian.

''Enough.'' Said the Human.

The room was silent.

''I'll set up a meeting with all the captains.'' Said the Human. ''He can answer the questions then. But in the meantime he should rest.''

I just sat there, body feeling numb due to all the stress I was feeling. Just staring at the individuals in front of me.

The Human looked back at me.

''Before I forget, my name is Kyle Gunner and I am the Commander of this base.''

''This is CaptainVienna Reina.'' He signaled to the Asari next to him.

''Captain Sydnal Virgam.'' He signaled to the Turian in front of me ''And Dr. Saya Levana.'' He signaled to the Asari next to me.

''What's your name?'' Gunner asked looking at me.

''…Ethan…Talon…'' I said, still kind of shocked at the situation.

''Well Ethan you will come to the main briefing room on deck 1 in two hours for more questions, But for now, Saya will check your vitals and make sure you're okay. Than you can walk around if you like, but don't do anything suspicious, we are keeping an eye on you.'' And with that Gunner left the room with Reina and Syndal behind him.

''See you then.'' Said Reina before the doors closed.

I was left staring at the door.


	4. Chapter 4

I was walking towards the elevator after my medical checkup. Saya said that I was a very weird case in the fact that I had no modern medical enhancements in my body, so she added those enhancements and now I feel lighter and stronger than before. She told me that they are a standard procedure in the galaxy.

I found the elevator and pressed what I thought was a button. And it was apparently because it flashed green. The elevator was on its way. A few people walked by me with curious and suspicious glances. I tried to ignore them, it seemed to be working.

I then thought of my home. How was everything back there?

'I'm fuckin dead where I'm from, that shit isn't going to change so far as I'm concerned.'

I sighed.

'But wait' I suddenly realized 'Where the fuck am I?' 'I mean I don't recognize anybody from the first or second game here, Maybe I'll see them later, if I see them later. And why is the commander so relaxed with me around his ship, or whatever this is because this place is as big as my old high school, maybe even bigger.'

The Elevator finally arrived.

'Well I'll ask those questions later on but for now I'll go to the….' I stood there looking at each floor. Before finally selecting the one that said '3C Crew Recreations.'

The doors were about to close when somebody put their hand in to stop the doors.

'…Wait 3 fingers?' I thought.

'Is that?…Holy shit.'

In walked a male Quarian, he was very buff compared to the Quarians in the game and his presence is almost scary even if he isn't your enemy…Well I hope he isn't.

He was wearing what looked like a hoodie in Quarian standards I suppose, The design on his hood looked like Tali's in the game but it was black with yellow lines and the design went down the right sleeve and the inside of his hood was yellow with black stripes he also wore combat pants and special boots for his feet and his enviro-suit was matte black. His helmet looked different to the ones in the game. It looked sort of like a modified motocross helmet with a non-reflective almost matte looking black visor and he had a knife strapped to his che-

''You're staring.'' said the Quarian looking ahead with a sort of eastern European accent. 'Oh shit, I was.' I thought getting all embarrassed.

''Sorry it's the first time I've seen a Quarian in person.'' I mumbled.

''Really?'' He asked. ''Interesting.''

Silence took over until he spoke again. ''I've heard some interesting things about you. Everyone on this base knows of your…discovery.''

I just stared back at the Quarian. ''E-excuse me?''

The Quarian was silent.

We both got off the elevator ''I hope they explain to me what's going on during this…meeting.''

''Don't worry… we will." Said the Quarian. Then He stuck his hand out.

''By the way I am Captain Rey-'' suddenly his Omnitool started beeping.

''Keelah.'' He sighed ''Tim need's me.''

''Tim?''

"Our chief weapons tech." ''Anyway got to go, talk to you later!'' He said before running off.

I started walking down the hall, deep in thought.

I wasn't watching where I was going when I bumped into a…large…frightening…glaring me down with a face that says 'You've just hung a vacancy sign on your ass and my foot's looking for a room.' …Krogan.

I panicked.

''Sorrysorrysorry wasn't watching where I was going, please don't hurt me!'' I begged.

''Don't worry human I won't hurt you, Gunner would have my ass under the ship if I killed anyone who isn't a threat…'' He said in a deep voice. I breathed in relief. ''…yet'' I choked out my relief.

''The name's Pez by the way'' said the Krogan.

''N-nice to meet you Pez, my name is E-Ethan T-Talon.'' I said still shitting my pants.

The Krogan just stared at me before finally saying ''You shouldn't act so weak Ethan.'' ''People are going to think you're…what do you humans call it… a Pussy?''

And with that he left.

'I've got to get used to this shit and fast.'


	5. Chapter 5

After my bump-in with Pez the friendly Krogan I finally managed to reach the…..Mess…Hall.

'Why the hell is everybody staring at me?'

As I slowly walked into the mess hall trying to find a seat I noticed that there were a lot of different alien species in the same room talking to each other, right now about me I guess.

I finally found an empty chair at the back of the hall next to a window, so I sat down and looked up to find that most of the people had resumed to their normal businesses but there were still a few who Were looking curiously at me.

I paid no more attention to them as I was looking out the window at space. "Holy shit." I whispered "I really am in spai-".

"Hey."

I quickly looked over to find myself staring in the eyes of Syndal Virgam.

"Oh hi, Do you need me to move to another seat?" I asked while getting up.

"Nono you're fine, I just wanted to talk that's all."

"Okay then…..What's up?" I asked in a somewhat nervous tone.

"Why are you so nervous?" He asked with a voice full of suspicion.

I looked at Syndal, he was eyeing me, trying to break me, like he sort-of knew that I was hiding something.

"I'll tell you at the meeting." Those words came out of my mouth before I even thought of the consequences I might produce. 'OH SHIT…..should I tell them the truth?'

'I mean I don't even know these people from the first or second game, or even the books for that matter.'

"Great, looking forward to it" Said Syndal sarcastically.

"All the commanding officers available including myself and the commander will be there to ask you questions." explained Syndal. "In The meantime, why don't you eat something?"

'Really?' I looked up at Syndal "Why is everybody so un-cautious with me?

"What do you mean?'' He asked.

"Listen, according to what you guys are telling me I was found God knows where, no 'medical enhancements' typical to a human over 100 years old which is impossible, so why is everybody so…relaxed?"

Syndal chuckled silently. "You'll soon know…at the meeting"

"Touché" I said with a tired voice.

"Excuse me?" asked Syndal with curiosity. "Oh sorry, old human thing" I said with slight embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it I need the practice anyway"

"Practice? For what?"

"Oh nothing, I just want to know different meanings from different people."

"Curiosity?" I asked.

"Curiosity." Said Syndal. "Something to do to pass the time you know?"

"Yeah I suppose." I said looking out the window.

Syndal then got up and extended his…Talon. "I need to prepare for your meeting, good talking to you."

"Likewise" I said while shaking his Talon. "I'll see you at the meeting."

And with that he left. "Damn" I sighed "What the hell should I do?"

After about an hour and a half I got up and walked to the… "Excuse me where is the bathroom?" I asked a Salarian who was walking the opposite direction. He looked at me curiously before responding. "Down the hall you will enter the recreation area keep going straight and you will see the restrooms to your right"

"Thanks Mr…."

"Kega Thilos" Responded the Salarian. "And don't call me Mr, Our lives are short enough so try not to make me feel old." He responded by chuckling.

Kega looked like your regular Salarian from Mass effect. He was green with a hint of blue if you squinted. He was wearing some casual clothes. Green top with a blue stripe on the center.

"Sorry bout that, just trying to be nice to the people who might kill me" I also responded half joking half serious.

"Don't worry we won't kill you"

Holy shit I felt like a massive weight was lifted off of my shoulders…but wait. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I am a Captain aboard this base, so I know I'm sure."

"What? Another Captain? I've met like…4 of them!"

"Have you met Pez yet?" Asked Kega smiling at my outburst.

"You mean the Krogan?...Yeah." I said.

"Then you've met 5 Captains." Said Kega.

"Why are there so many Captains?"

Kega than explained. "We are currently aboard the SX1 Valencia at the moment, one of the largest moving bases in space, nearly twice the size the size of the Rayya in the Migrant fleet. We need many officers to keep things tidy." He said.

"Oh man what do you guys do with all the space?" I asked still very interested in knowing more about my where-about.

"I can't explain much because you might not be trusted, however you do seem like a decent person so I'll say this…..We do stuff."

And with that he began to leave. I had my eyebrow raised.

"Oh by the way I didn't get your name." Said Kega.

"…It's Ethan Talon."

"Nice to meet you Ethan, I will see you during the meeting."

But then I realized something.

''Are all the Captains bumping into me by coincidence? Or by something else?'' I asked calling out to Kega.

He stopped but didn't turn around.

''I wouldn't know. They are probably curious about you. I just came here for something to eat, and by coincidence you were here as well.''

I just stood silent.

''I must be going. Talk to you later.'' He said continuing to walk down the hall.

"Yeah…..See ya." I lazily waved.

"Oh shit the bathroom!" I said to myself while jumping up and down. Finally I found it down the hall stumbled inside and took a quick tinkle. After relieving myself I quickly washed my hands and looked into the mirror. I had a tall body, or people told me that I had a tall body, I sort of believed them but I didn't care either way. I also had medium length brown hair. You know that type of hair that's just long enough to cover over your eyes and be ass fuckin annoying? I also had scars over my stomach area due to the fact that I almost died twice when I was a baby. 22 years old and ready to conquer the world. Well…..that was before…this whole incident.

"Fuck… I look like shit." I sighed Rubbed my eyes and walked out of the bathroom. Reina was leaning against the wall just outside the bathroom.

"Hello"

Reina was wearing a slightly un-typical version of the Asari commando armor, this one is slightly more armored then the regular version in the game, but it still showed her….(cough)curves.

She was dark blue with slightly glowing white tattoos over her face and she was wearing some… what looks like strange sunglasses that I never seen her take off, I know that this is the second time that I've seen her but I don't know why you would need sunglasses on a ship.

"Holy…! You scared the crap out of me!"

"I'm sorry Ethan; I didn't mean to sneak up on you like that." She said with her hands in the air in a defensive posture.

"Don't worry" I said with a smile "I'm not mad."

"Oh okay then, I just came to escort you to the meeting room, it's about to begin."

"Fine, lead the way" I said bowing my head slightly.

While I was walking towards the meeting room with Saya. I was thinking to myself.

'Shit, what should I tell them? How would they react if they found out they are from a videogame? They'd think that I'm pulling a flamethrower out of my ass, They couldn't possibly believe me, even if I do have knowledge of the game. I don't recognize anybody or anything in the game or even books so nobody would believe my proof anyways and I don't even know If these people are batshit crazy. But I have to tell them something because they might kill me, even with what Kega said, I still don't trust them as they don't trust me.'

We walked into a large arena looking room through a glass skyway and I saw down below hundreds of different people from different species training together and talking, but when Reina came into view someone shouted 'Captain on deck!' They immediately stopped turned around and did a Perfect salute towards her.

"Continue." She said. They followed suit.

At the end of the arena there was a hallway and that led to a massive room with 3 elevators towering up towards different parts of the ship…or Base…whatever. I was in awe seeing it all that I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and almost bumped into Reina as she stopped to wait for one of the elevators.

"This place is huge." I said still looking up.

"Yes it is, and it's also a very rare sight especially to your eyes."

"Really...How so? I mean this place is huge, it must be seen from a lot of people out there."

"It isn't, the only people who know of this place are the people aboard this base and our other Bases across the known galaxy."

Suddenly I realized I forgot to ask something very important.

"Um excuse me Reina?" I asked.

"Hmm?" She asked looking at me.

"This is going to sound weird but… what year is it?" I chuckled nervously.

She just stared back at me but then she started laughing.

I was totally confused. 'She thinks this is a joke?'

She was still laughing but gradually decreasing until she finally spoke. "You are really peaking my curiosity Ethan."

I stared back at her. "You didn't think that I was joking?"

"Why would I?" She asked still smiling.

"(Sigh)…Just…Forget it" I responded with a tired voice.

The elevator arrived and the doors opened for us, Reina was walking in first but then she stopped turned around and looked at me.

"2181."

"…..What?" I asked in shock.

"The year… its 2181."

I thought I was going to faint. 'This shit hasn't happened yet?... It hasn't happened?'

'I'm two years in the past from the game?... (Sigh)…. MOTHER OF A FUCK!' I raged on the inside.

'Now I'm in some deep shit because I know when the reapers are coming, Damn, should I tell them?'

"Helloooo?" Reina was snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"S-sorry" I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"You looked upset. Is something wrong?"

"N-no nothing's wrong" I said waving my hands in-front of me a little too quickly.

Reina just looked at me with a face that clearly didn't believe me.

'Nice one you ass backwards jackass' I cursed myself on the inside.

We both finally stepped into the elevator, Reina pushed the holographic display and the doors closed.

We finally moved upwards towards the ceiling of the huge room we were in, when we passed through the ceiling we were suddenly in space overlooking the base. "Oh man." I said in amazement "This place is huge"

It was huge, like about 2 miles across from where we were.

I turned towards Reina "How can nobody see this thing?"

She chuckled. "Two reasons: First nobody comes out here because we are pretty deep behind the known 'Explored' part of space; the council refuses to let anybody come out here because they don't know what lurks outside of the boundaries and they don't want to find out.''

"The other reason…." She points her finger towards space "….is that we have a special barrier that blocks radars and other localizing devices from finding us on the map, you can see that barrier around the base." I looked outside and could barely see the barrier in space; it looked like a black light.

"And even if somebody came over here they still wouldn't see us because in a push of a button the hull of the base can turn into a mirror and hide itself."

"Awesome." I said in amazement.

"Yes…Awesome" Said Reina.

I then looked at her.

''Why are you telling me this?'' I asked.

She smirked as she looked at me through her sunglasses. ''Why not?''

I just stared at her, deciding to drop the subject due to my head hurting.

We finally reached the…what I think was top floor and stepped out of the elevator.

"This is the Main CIC." Said Reina.

There were a lot of people there from different species Human, Turians, Asari, Salarians Hell even a few Quarians, Krogans, and even Batarians were there working, calling out orders, receiving orders and talking to each other.

But one thing I noticed was the size of the CIC. This place was HUGE compared to the first and even second Normandy. The Holo-map was two stories high for example. And there were people around the map on the first and second floor using computers and other stuff.

But then a human man came up to us and saluted Reina. "Captain. The Commander and the others are ready and waiting." Said the man in an English accent.

"Thank you James" He then looked at me, nodded and said. "I am XO James May; it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Thanks I'm Ethan Talon."

"We should really get going." said Reina nudging my shoulder.

"Oh right." "Well it's been a pleasure James." I told him while extending my hand.

He shook it. "Likewise." and then he walked off.

We went past the Holo-map into a wide hallway; at the end of it were a pair of equally wide doors.

We reached the doors and Reina tapped the control panel and they opened revealing a Somewhat dark room with a large rectangular illuminated table, the chairs were also illuminated showing all of the Captains sitting in their assigned seats and Gunner sitting at the end of the table.

When those doors opened, everybody was staring at me. 'Oh shit'.

"Mr. Talon." said Gunner. "Welcome.".


	6. Chapter 6

"Please Sit Down." said Gunner.

He was a tall man with a lean but buff frame, someone you wouldn't want to fuck with or piss off and especially piss on. He had black hair but with white parts mixed in, which was strange because he looked young, not very young but not nearly old enough to have white hair. His face was covered with battle scars and I noticed that he had one fake eye similar to the ones used by the illusive man but he only had it in his Right eye, but something that was really weird is that now I notice that all of his bottom teeth are metallic for some reason. Fuck if I know what that's about.

I sat down across from everybody and noticed something on the table that looked familiar but with the strip club lighting I couldn't see shit that well.

"Is everyone ready?" Asked Syndal.

Syndal looked like the average Turian, he had dark green tattoos on his face and green eyes and wearing some white armor with a dark green stripe on his right arm going down to his right leg however it ended abruptly right above his elbow and right below his knee for some reason.

"Everyone in the room but me and Gunner nodded."

Gunner then focused his attention on me.

"Mr. Talon, or should I call you Ethan?" asked Gunner.

"Ethan is fine." I mumbled. Fear returning to me due to the situation I realized that I was in.

I had to tell them the truth.

"Okay Ethan before you say anything we are going to explain everything we can to you. So you can trust us. Just ask any questions you think of okay? We'll try to explain everything we can to you."

'Okay… what the fuck. Isn't this supposed to be about questioning me? Whatever at least I might get some more answers to what's going on.'

"Fine with me, I just hope you guys won't be blowing smoke up my ass and lie."

He smiled then stood up and tapped a few buttons on his Omni-tool and a hologram lit up in the center of the table showing a planet.

"This is planet Zuuvrik, an uninhabited planet some distance away from the Border of the explored galaxy; "Three Days ago we received a strange energy signal coming from the planet." Gunner then signaled at Kega.

Kega nodded then spoke. "This energy was unusual because it seemed to appear from nowhere according to our charts, however that would be impossible since energy cannot be created or destroyed only moved or changed into another form of energy, So I've come to believe that this energy would have come from another dimension, now this might not be so surprising because Black holes do a similar thing, however when we scanned this Black hole to investigate it further we detected a life form within the surrounding energy of the Black hole."

Then Rey spoke up. "That's of course where you come in; shortly after learning about the life form the Black hole descended close to the planet and released that life form…." Rey Pointed at me. "…You onto the planet, after that we wasted no time and went to investigate."

"When we arrived..." Said Gunner reaching for that strange thing that I recognized earlier "…we found this close to where we found you."

He then slid something to me I looked down and… 'Oh mother of a fuck.' I thought.

In front of me was my old backpack. Now I'm going to have to tell them, because if I don't…..'

I face palmed and sighed.

"Something wrong?" Asked Gunner.

"Yes." I said "Something is very wrong."

"What is it? Spit it out!" Yelled Pez.

Pez of course was fuckin huge because he was a Krogan and to make him more menacing when an enemy unfortunately confronts him he has 2 giant machetes on each arm that match his dark orange armor also he has only one eye, the other replaced with an eye patch scouter looking thing and a big ass vertical scar where his eye used to be. Fuck he's scary lookin.

"Calm down Pez." Said Reina. "What's wrong Ethan?" She asked.

I sighed leaned back in my chair and looked at the ceiling with my hands on my stomach. 'Fuck it'.

"Before I continue I just want to say that I don't give a dog's last shit if you guys don't believe what I'm about to say." I then leaned forward and chuckled a little. 'If they are going to kill me then I might as well relax and wait for the inevitable'.

"Something funny?" asked Pez in a calmer tone, but still annoyed.

"Yeah" I said "Your name reminds me of the candy 'Pez' dispensers on earth …just thought of that." I said while laughing a little.

Pez's eye twitched.

Syndal then put a hand on Pez's shoulder. "Look Ethan this isn't a game, just tell us wha-"

I started to laugh pretty hard which silenced Syndal immediately.

Can someone say irony?

"S-sorry… you guys must think I'm crazy" I said while wiping a tear from my eye. "Hell maybe I am, cuz I just woke up in the Mass effect universe." I said while smiling.

"Mass effect universe?" Asked Gunner.

"Yep. And if you guys still don't think I'm crazy then prepare to shit bricks."

"What are you talking about?" asked Reina.

"What? The shitting bricks or what I'm going to tell you?"

Reina facepalmed "The latter Ethan."

"Okay then" I stood up and grabbed my backpack. "I AM from a different dimension." I then started to open it up, "I come from the year 2011". Everybody's eyes widened, I started to unpack my things from the bag. "I am 22 years old from that time." I pulled out my laptop, my iPod, some clothes, a roundel magazine, a plastic bag containing some objects and of course the black carrying case containing my Beretta.

"Whoa." Whispered Reina.

"Keelah. Is that a real vintage laptop, and a real ipod?" asked Rey with interest laced in his voice. "I heard that you had some old tech with you but in this condition? It's near mint."

I then opened the black gun case and pulled out my pistol. When I pulled out the gun Syndal was reaching for his pistol.

"Relax! It's not loaded." I said releasing the magazine and pulling the slide back causing Syndal to relax. "The ammo is in this box." I pulled out a box of 9mm rounds and placed it on the table next to the gun.

"Is that an authentic Beretta 92fs?" asked Gunner in amazement.

"Yeah...it is" I said.

"How the hell do you have one of these things, are you part of the military in your time?" asked Rey.

"No I'm not, I just like guns." I chuckled. "Thing is that I was on my way to the shooting range with my friend and…." I ended abruptly.

"And?" asked Syndal.

"Well….I died." I said in a depressed state.

Everybody suddenly stared at me with curiosity.

"Yea I did, I was going to the shooting range with my friend Mike, but while I was driving I started to have an uncontrollable coughing fit then I blacked out."

Nobody spoke a word.

"Next thing I saw was my friend grabbing my shoulders trying to shake me to life, then…..after that…..I saw my dead eyes staring back at me" I was on the verge of tears. "S-sorry, it's just kind of hard to talk about your own death."

The room was silent.

"Really?" Whispered Syndal.

"Yeah, crazy right?" I said looking down.

"Keelah." Said Rey. "But how? Why?"

I shrugged sadly.

"You 'MIGHT' have come here just on coincidence." said Kega. "Black holes are unpredictable."

I snorted in competent with a still depressed voice. "What a fuck load of bull, unpredictable my ass."

"What are you getting at?" Asked Kega.

"Well that is a very big 'MIGHT'." I said.

"I don't think I came here by random draw or some silly shit like that."

"How the hell do you know?" said Pez in an annoyed tone.

"You think someone sent you here?" asked Syndal Incredulously.

I sighed.

"Oh by the way Syndal." I said looking up to him.

"This IS a game, quite literally."

"Okay? What's your point?" asked Syndal.

"My point….is exactly that." I said. "The Mass effect universe is a videogame created in my dimension."

'There I fuckin said it.' I thought to myself with disdain.

Everyone was staring at me with mild shock on their faces. It was clear to me that they didn't believe me. But I still continued.

"Bioware, the company that created this universe 2 Video games with a third coming in December of the year 2011; they also made three books with rumors of a fourth one coming and some comic books which I have not read." I said while staring at the ground..

"Okay…." Said Rey with a disbelieving voice. What happens in these games?"

I looked up at everybody with a serious face.

"The first game will occur in 2 years from now, starting with an attack on Eden prime this attack will cost the lives of many innocent civilians. Saren will lead this attack".

"WHAT?!" Roared Syndal as he shot up from his head from the table.

"SAREN?! ARE YOU SHITTING ME?!"

The others in the room were also very surprised with that little tidbit of info.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Afraid not, but don't feel betrayed because it's not actually Saren that does this but….."

'easy, just take a deep breath.'

"But….BUT WHO?!" asked Syndal In a raised voice.

"Reapers."

Everybody's eyes widened even more. I even heard some gasps.

"(Sigh)… they're coming."

Gunner then looked down at the table, shook his head then looked back at me, staring directly into my eyes, his fake eye making him more intimidating.

"We already knew that."


	7. Chapter 7

"Wait. What?" I stood up kind of shocked. "You guys know?"

Gunner got up from his chair and walked over to a terminal, he tapped a few buttons and the wall opened up revealing a large window, through that window you could see the whole base in all of its fucking giganticness. Gunner stared out at his base and the vast darkness of space that dwarfed it.

"I'm telling him." said Gunner while turning around.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"Oh really?" asked Kega in an amused tone.

"Yeah really." said Gunner "Anybody have any objections?" he continued.

"I'm fine with that." Said Reina.

"I don't see why not." Added Rey.

"No problems here." Said Syndal.

Pez just stared at me then looked at Gunner then nodded.

"Okay then." said Gunner.

"Ethan, what I'm about to tell you is the second most well-kept secret in the galaxy right now, and if what you're telling us is true then your little secret would be number one."

"What the hell are you talking about? What Secret?" I asked in genuine curiosity.

Gunner let out a sigh. "…..We are GOD."

"GOD?" I asked completely bewildered. 'This definitely wasn't in the game.' I immediately thought. 'Hell it wasn't even mentioned anywhere. What in sweet buttery Jesus is going on?'

"Yes, Galactic Orbital Defense, GOD." Said Gunner.

"We are an organization based on the sole protection of our galaxy from outer and inner threats. Now don't take that out of context and think that we are Racist or want to destroy outer life forms or only protect more 'fortunate' races. But lately we've been hearing about the Reapers through our agents spread throughout the entire galaxy and we haven't been hearing good things." Explained Gunner while walking around the room.

Rey then spoke up. "We believe that they will invade our galaxy pretty soon, however we don't know exactly when or what they plan to do when or if they get here, but we suspect it won't be pretty."

"Damn straight it won't be pretty" I spoke up. "As I said, the shit's gonna fly in two years with that attack on Eden prime. After that the shit will stop flying, fall from the sky and land on a fan."

"Is it really as bad as you make it out to be?" asked Reina.

I stared at her. "Of course it's as bad, you guys said that you've been hearing rumors so why would you ask me that?"

"We just wanted to make sure because they were just rumors that our agents told told us. So calm down." said Pez.

'You're telling me to calm down?'

"I'm sorry if I'm a little bit edgy but I just woke up in a fucking videogame, I don't think that I will be calm for a while". I said while cupping my face and rubbing my eyes.

"Understandable." said Kega.

"Ok then I'll tell you what." said Gunner. "How about you go get some rest and we will continue this some other time."

"Alright." I sighed.

"Meeting adjourned." said Gunner.

Everybody then got up and started to exit the room. I was the last one out walking towards the CIC when I saw Rey waiting for me.

"I'm going to get something to eat. Care to join?" he asked.

"No thanks" I said. "I don't want to be an intrusion, and I'd feel wrong taking some of your food."

Rey Chuckled. "First of all, if you had any of my food, then you would die. And second, don't worry, we have plenty of food to pass around."

"Yeah I guess I will then." I said.

With that I started to follow Rey towards the elevator through the CIC. We then saw Reina walking back towards us; Rey looked up at her and so did I, However when she looked at Rey she seemed to look down at the floor and….Was she blushing a little bit? Weird. But when she got closer she quickly composed herself.

"Hello Reina." said Rey. "Anything the matter?"

"Nothing, I was just going to go to the mess hall to eat, and I thought that I might join you guys."

"Oh okay then let's go." Said Rey smiling.

"Are you sure that I won't be intruding?" I asked just to make sure people won't think that I'm a freeloader.

"Don't worry about it, just relax." Said Rey.

I was still feeling kind of iffy about these people, but I guess it's too late since I told them my secret.

Speaking of secret.

"Excuse me but I have a question." I asked as we were waiting for the same elevator that Reina and I used earlier. Rey turned around. "Sure ask away."

"What is the 2nd best kept secret?" I asked. Reina raised an eyebrow and Rey said "Excuse me?"

"Gunner said that if what I said was true then I would have the best well-kept secret in the galaxy right now. So what is the 2nd, what did I replace?" The elevator arrived and we stepped inside, Reina quickly stepped inside next to Rey. Then I stepped inside to the far right as the door closed, then we started to descend and I saw that breathtaking sight of the base and space.

"This organization. GOD was the biggest secret.". Explained Rey.

"How so?"

"Let me put it to you this way" said Reina looking out the window. "We. Do. Not. Exist at all."

"In other words nobody knows about us or our whole operation. GOD is invisible." She finished.

"Not even the shadow broker knows about this." Said Rey.

"Why the big secrecy, what's to hide?" I asked. "Pretty much everything." Said Rey.

I raised an eyebrow.

"We are not evil; we just want to protect our galaxy from outer and inner threats, and to do that we use weapons that are considered illegal in our galaxy. But weapons are not the only thing that we do illegally."

"What else then?" I asked.

"Medical procedures, experiments…. Don't worry, the experiments are not forced upon anyone and they can choose not to do it."

"What are you trying to experiment that makes you have to be all the way out here?" I asked as the elevator stopped.

"Well… for starters, we are trying to find a cure for the Krogan genophage." Said Rey while walking out.

I followed him kinda awestruck. "W-what?" I asked. Rey stopped, and so did Reina. "Do you have a problem with that?" asked Rey.

"I don't have any issues with that, I'm against the mass murder of any species." We continued walking. "Unless they are Reapers, or Heretic Geth."

After I said that Rey stopped dead in his tracks. Reina looked at him with worried eyes. "Y-you know about that? About the heretics?" Rey asked franticly.

"Calm down Rey." said Reina with worry. "Yeah dude chill out, I'll tell you so don't worry." Then my stomach started to growl. "But first it's chow time." I said rubbing my stomach. "I haven't had anything to eat since I was alive."

Rey relaxed a bit and started to chuckle. "Don't worry; I think our food will satisfy you, your highness."

"Please. Your making me feel like a dick." I said kind of embarrassed while raising my arms.

Reina started to laugh. I just face-palmed with embarrassment.

"We're here" said Rey.

We were standing in front of some wide doors, and as soon as they opened I saw the mess hall.

"ATTENTION! CAPTAINS ON DECK!" Someone shouted out, and then everybody in the place stood up and saluted them, and there were a shitload of people too. Humans, Asari, Turians, Krogans, Quarians, Geth, Baterians, Salarians…..Wait…..

'WHAT?! GETH?! WHAT IN ASS ARE GETH DOING HERE?!' I was in a cold sweat instantly when I saw some Geth standing throughout the mess hall. At this point I was frozen.

'Oh…my…god a Geth, why would they have Geth here? I doesn't make any sen-'

"Stand down" said Rey snapping me out of my thoughts. "Continue your business."

"Question." I said a little bit loudly. "Why are Geth here?"

I said while pointing at 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…7!

"You guys have seven Geth!" I asked.

"That's two questions." Said Reina. "Let's get some food, and then we will explain."

We started to walk through the really long mess hall, I mean this place was huge for just a place where people eat, and it wasn't just a room full of grey furniture and white lights. This place was homey and you felt welcome as soon as you walked in, hell they had some long wooden tables and other fancy stuff, but I am really digressing.

"Why so fancy?" I asked.

"Third question." Said Reina without turning around.

"I get it." I said kind of loudly again, drawing more stares toward me. Whatever let them stare, I'm not doing anything wrong.

We finally reached the food and it looked great, there were different types of food according to race and different selections in that race. And it the end of the line was a machine that looked like a slightly larger version of a microwave. "What's that do?" I said pointing at the machine. "That?" asked Rey while grabbing a tube of nutrient paste. "That's an amino acid converter." Said Rey as he filled up a glass of….? Holy shit, they have quite a selection of popular Human drinks here, I'm getting some Diet coke. "You put the food in the machine, it scans the food and converts the amino acid to suit you, so you can eat Turian and Quarian food and vice versa. Kega created this a few years ago and people have been using it a lot here."

"That's incredible." I said.

"Yeah I know right?" said Reina farther down the line from me.

"Are you guys going to present this at the Citadel or other places?" I asked while grabbing some…Gyros? Hell yeah!

"We were but things have gotten a little bit out of control, due to the reaper rumors and the fact that the Heretic Geth are planning something, and I was hoping you had the answer, since you knew about them." We sat down at a table far away from anybody as we could find.

"Ok I'll tell you, but first you tell me about those Geth over there." Rey looked vaguely at that direction.

"That…" Rey was pointing at one particular Geth that had Armor similar to his in color and design, however this Geth was very different in terms of personality it was speaking in a very relaxed and cheerful tone at some other crewmembers who were laughing with him, hell the Geth itself talking was weird enough because I thought Legion was the only Geth that could do that. Shit I'm digressing from the conversation.

"…is a Geth that I found throughout my journeys before I joined GOD, however he is a real Geth, a lot of them support peace with my people and I want that peace to happen with minimal to no blood. That's the bottom line."

"I bet a lot of people were really nervous when you brought it here. As a matter of fact how did you bring it here?"

"People were kind of nervous but it quickly subsided. Would you like to meet him?"

"Him? Don't you mean it?" I asked while eating one of my gyros.

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" He said chuckling before yelling…"Hey Solo!"

Solo quickly looked up "Come over here I want you to meet someone!"

I froze. 'Relax, if Rey said…he's…harmless then I shouldn't have to worry. Right?'

Solo was saying goodbye to the crewmen and women and started to walk over to our table.

As he arrived I froze again. Then I slowly put my hand out.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

He/it just stared back.


	8. Chapter 8

'Okay, this is getting awkward.' I thought.

Solo was just standing there staring at me. Unmoving.

'Really really awkward.'

I could see some people looking at our direction. Some laughing silently, others just looking with curiosity.

"Rey." Said Solo, who was now looking at Rey.

"Is this person to be trusted?" the Geth asked Rey.

"I should be asking you the same question." I said with slight humor in my voice, but mostly filled with curiosity.

"I cannot find anything in my databanks that matches with this human. This human does not exist." The Geth told Rey.

"Well Solo, he's right in front of us. So what does that tell you?" asked Rey with amusement in his voice.

Meanwhile Reina was staring at Rey in a daze. Weird.

"That he exists?" asked Solo.

"Yep." Responded Rey with a grin.

The Geth just shook his head. "You do not have to be a smart posterior Rey."

"I know I know, it's just funny Solo, you need to relax a little bit. Oh and it's pronounced Smart Ass." Said Rey.

"Understood." Responded the Geth.

"And to answer your question, yes he can be trusted so don't worry." Said Rey in a more serious tone.

"Or did you forget that everybody in this base don't exist as well." Said Rey with slight amusment.

"I am talking about his past identity-." Rey interrupted him. "I know what you mean, don't worry Solo."

I was just sitting here watching the whole thing. Reina was still looking at Rey and Solo. Mostly Rey.

"Understood." Said Solo, nodding to Rey, he then looked at me. "If Rey trusts you, then I trust you."

We shook hands. "I'm glad we got off on the right foot." I said while smiling.

Solo looked down at his feet. "I do not understand what you mean." He looked back up.

"Don't worry I'll tell you later Solo." Said Rey.

"Understood." Solo said simply. Then his Omni tool beeped. "Apologies, I need to go assist Kio in the armory." He then started to walk off. "I did not get your name Human."

"Oh! So sorry." I said in an embarrassed manor. "Ethan talon."

"Understood". He then exited the mess hall.

"He's a good kid, needs to learn a few things, but other than that he's good." Said Rey as he watched Solo leave.

"Well, I'm going to get more paste to eat. Do you want anything Ethan?" asked Rey.

"No I'm good, thanks." I said.

"Reina?" he asked.

"W-what?" She was startled a little bit when Rey asked her, she had no idea that he was looking at her until then. "I'm fine, thanks." She said blushing.

"Okay then, whatever." He said while getting up. "You kids be careful and don't burn the place down while I'm gone." He said while waving his hand at us walking away.

Reina was just looking at him with a small blush on her face.

"Damn.-" I said.

She snapped out of her trance and looked at me. "This is some good food." I said while eating my gyro.

She composed herself quickly. "Yes, it is, we hire the best cooks that we can find to prepare pretty much anything anybody wants. The food here is better then in most expensive restaurants on the Citadel. Gunner made sure of that, and so did the cooks." She explained.

"How come?" I asked.

Reina had a small smile. "People here risk their lives and throw themselves into the shit. So don't you think that they should have good food after that?" she asked.

"I never said that they shouldn't." I responded.

I continued to eat silently. And Reina was looking out the window.

"So why haven't you told Rey that you like him?" I asked suddenly.

Reina's eyes widened, she spun around and looked at me with a blush on her face.

Her composure cracked.

"W-what are you talking a-about?" She stuttered.

"That." I said pointing at her emphasizing the blush, stutters and nervous attitude.

"It's obvious that you're crazy for him." I said with an invisible smirk.

"I am not! Why would I be interested in HIM?" she whispered loudly.

"Dunno, you tell me."

She tensed up, I couldn't see her eyes due to the sunglasses, but I suspect she was also looking down as well.

"There is nothing to say Ethan. I don't like him!" she whispered at me so nobody could hear her.

Unfortunately.

"Don't like who?"

She shot her gaze up at…."R-rey! ...umm I didn't hear you…coming." She said, mumbling the last word.

"Are you okay Reina?" Rey asked. "You sound sick."

Rey put his hand to her forehead. Reina shuttered at his touch and was blushing immensely by now. "Damn. Even through my suit I can feel your face burning up, are you really okay? Do you have a fever?"

Reina looked like she was about to faint. Meanwhile across the table I was grinning like an idiot and covering my face with my hands trying to hide my expression, so were other people looking at the spectacle.

"I-Im okay r-really, I just need to go rest for a while." Stammered Reina before leaving. "I-I'll see you later Rey…..Ethan." She said my name with false annoyance…..well at least I hope it was false.

"What's up with her?" I asked pretending not to know about her crush.

"I don't know." Said Rey. "She's acting like that more often around me. I hope I'm not annoying her. She seems to want to leave when I am near her," He said.

'If you only knew dude, if you only knew' I thought.

"Anyway." I said trying to change the topic. "I have a few questions."

"About?" asked Rey while he was trying to open his nutrient paste.

"Solo." I responded.

"Let me guess, 'He's not like any Geth that I've seen. What's going on?' Is that what you were going to ask?" asked Rey.

"So I'm guessing that I'm not the first person to ask that." I said raising my eyebrow.

"Are you kidding? About ninety percent of the people on this base asked me that same question. Every single Quarian in this place definitely asked me that question. So yeah you aren't the first," He said while inserting the tube into his helmet.

"So what do you want to know about him?" he asked.

"That. You called him HIM. Why?" I asked.

"Well, if you haven't noticed he has a lot more 'emotions' then your standard Geth or A.I." he paused to take a swig of water.

"So much more emotion that people have started referring 'it' to 'him'. I helped him achieve that new level of emotion and feeling." Rey explained.

"How did you manage to do that?" I asked.

"Well to explain it easily, All Geth have the same mind, they are linked together and they share all of each other's experiences and information." He explained.

"The Geth are extremely intelligent when they are linked together like that and they can share information at incredible speeds with each other. However one Geth alone has the intelligence of a varren and would prove to be un-helpful. At least that was the thought."

"I'm listening" I said.

Rey chuckled. "So I decided to test that thought."

"How so?"

Rey leaned forward and put his elbows on the table. "When one Geth platform sends information to another, the sender would send that information and the receiver would gain the information, however the sender would not possess the information anymore. The information would never be everywhere for every Geth to use, Because if the information was everywhere at all times for all Geth to use, then One Geth would be as intelligent as all of the Geth combined. However that is not possible. If one Geth needs information that another possesses then depending on the situation and importance of the information they would achieve coconscious, if the information is of little importance then they would simply send and receive that piece of info." He said.

"Not all of the Geth have the same intelligence. There could be for example one 'Program' that is more intelligent than the others and receives more information than other programs because It could be in a special place, where the Geth would need somebody intelligent to speak on their behalf. Emphases on Speak." Responded Rey.

"I've yet to see a Geth that could speak, And If one does exist than 'it' must be in an important position."

'Legion.' I thought.

"But wait, Solo can speak just fine." I said.

"Yes he can, however that is where I tested that thought I was talking about earlier." Said Rey before leaning back again trying to find a comfortable position to sit in. "Did you notice anything else when you were talking to him?" he asked.

I scratched my chin and thought. Then it hit me. "He kept referring himself as 'I' not 'We'!" I said in realization.

"Exactly." Said Rey. "He is no longer apart of the Geth network. In other words Solo is the first and only Geth to have One mind of its own."

"Holy Shit." I whispered.

"And that's the response of almost everybody I tell this to, well with the exception of a few Asari, Turians and Quarians. They all say Keelah after that believe me." He said while laughing.

"Wait a minute." I interrupted his laughter. "If Solo is alone then wouldn't he be incredibly unintelligent?" I asked.

"At first he was." Rey took another swig of water. "He was just like a baby, only with less emotion, but slowly he started progressing and actually grew up." Said Rey.

"How in the fuck is that possible?" I said kind of loudly. I then realized that some people were looking at us with slight frowns on their faces.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Don't worry about it; Again I get that same reaction." He chuckled.

"But anyway" he continued. "It turned out that Solo was developing pretty much like any organic baby at first, again with the exception of many feelings and emotions, just because an A.I has one mind doesn't necessarily mean that it will learn emotions and feelings by itself." Said Rey.

'EDI.' I thought.

"He's growing up pretty well." Said Rey with a proud voice. "I taught him everything I know. And he's using that knowledge fantastically."

"Some people say that I'm like his father." Rey looked down. "I wouldn't have an issue with that if that were the case. I in fact would be proud." Said Rey with pride.

I looked at him with a small smile before getting up. "You know its weird seeing a Quarian spend so much time with a Geth. Keep doing it man." I smirked at him and left the table. "See ya Rey". I waved behind me.

Rey looked down. "Huh, never really got that response before."


	9. Chapter 9

So…..Yeah. An independent Geth.

Ho-ly shit. As I was leaving the mess hall it hit me. "Wow" I sighed. "Pretty much a Geth baby and a Quarian father." I said sarcastically to myself. 'If the Quarians find out what he's been doing….'

"Shit" I muttered while rubbing my eyes. My head was killing me. Too much stuff to process at one time.

I sighed. 'Got to get some sleep.' I thought. 'Okay umm…crap.' I just realized that I don't have a bed.

"Fuck." I mumbled. "Better ask-"

Suddenly a voice came out of nowhere "Ethan." I looked around finally landing my eyes at a speaker.

"It's Gunner, I need to see you right away." He said.

"Okay, I'll be right up….WE are meeting at the same place right?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

'Okay' I thought. 'I'll ask Gunner for a bed that I can use after he says what he has to say.'

I thought before walking towards the elevator in the giant central room.

I leaned my head against the elevator doors and started to reflect on stuff. I mean I still couldn't quite grasp the fact that I was here. In this universe.

The doors of the elevator opened and out stepped a Turian and a Krogan. They were having a friendly conversation and that struck me odd because Turians and Krogans usually hate the living shit out of each other. But here they stand in front of me chatting away like high school buddies.

I was caught staring. "What's the matter?" asked the Krogan. I looked up at him. "Never seen two of us be so friendly to each other?" he asked me in a joking manner.

"Umm…No actually." I responded, Kind of embarrassed with being caught staring.

The Krogan gave out a hearty laugh. And the Turian beside of him chuckled a little bit.

"Understandable human." Said the Krogan.

"You must be the mysterious human." Said the Turian.

"Yeah, how did-?" "Everybody knows." Responded the Krogan.

"Beats the shit out of me how you survived the fall onto a planet." Said the Turian.

"I don't know either. Probably luck." I said as I scratched the back of my head.

"Luck? HAH!" yelled the Krogan. "You're as lucky as a pole in Afterlife if that's the case!" he said laughing loudly.

"What's your name human?" asked the Turian.

"It's umm….Ethan Talon." I said while shifting my feet.

"Well Ethan, my name is Denali." Said the Turian. "And this is Drakev." Said Denali pointing to the Krogan. "And he only bites during battles, most of the time he's laid back and bitching."

"You're also, as humans say 'Pissing and moaning' most of the time Denali, so shut your throat." Said Drakev.

"Why don't YOU shut it Drakev Before I vandalize your ass with my foot." Said Denali. It was like sparks were coming out of their eyes.

"Why don't you both shut up?" Came a voice from behind them. "Seriously, you're drawing attention to yourselves like a pair of babbling fools."

Holy shit I didn't even notice him!

"S-sir!" said Drakev with surprise. They both spun around and saluted Pez.

Pez then noticed me. "Shouldn't you be somewhere" he asked while directing upward with his head.

"Oh yeah, I was just going up there." I responded while scratching the back of my head. I then stepped into the elevator.

"Hey Ethan!" yelled Denali.

"Yeah?" I asked while holding the doors.

"You should stop by at the barracks sometime."

"I think I'll take you up on that offer." I said while smiling.

"Great, we're in Wing 3 Section 2, Floor 8, Room number 540. We will see you then." Said Denalli before the doors closed.

"Damn people sure are friendly around here." I muttered to myself.

I then turned around and leaned against the railing. Yeah the elevators were slow, but with this view it could take its time. I seriously didn't give a fuck about the speed of the elevators in the game, hell I could hit the can and grab some dew in the time it took in the first game. But whatever, I digress.

I finally reached the end of my universal studios ride and stepped out towards CIC, James was talking to a Quarian and Batarian about something to do with orbital deviations. I walked down the hall towards the door as it flashed green and opened. Gunner was standing there with his arms behind his back looking out the window.

"Let's just get to the chase." He said as soon as I walked in. "I've called you up here to ask you a question and I don't really expect an answer right away."

Shit, by the tone of his voice it doesn't look good.

"Okay, shoot." I said from across the table.

He then turned around and looked at me with serious eyes. "Would you like to join us?"

….Pardon?

I just stood there with a blank expression on my face, However I was shocked to say the least and it took me a couple of seconds to figure out what the fuck I was just asked.

"Um….well." I started to say.

"As I said, I'm not expecting an answer right now." said Gunner. "Just…..think about it." He started to grin.

I sighed. "Look, can I think it over in my sleep?"

I don't know what the fuck was happening, but I guess after that bomb shell to the balls I just really wanted to sleep.

Gunner opened his Omni tool. "Sure Ethan, you can go to this room over…here." He pointed at his screen to show me. "Wing 3, Section 2, Floor 8, Room 540." He said. Although I was a little shocked.

"But that's the same room as-"

"Denalli and Drakev…..Right?" He replied then smirked.

"How the-"

"-Fuck did I know?"

Seriously Gunner you are creeping me the fuck out.

"Pez told me after he broke up the pillow fight those two started. So I decided what the hell? Those are some good kids you could get along with." He said.

"Yeah okay." I sighed. "You are the man of the house, and as long as it has a bed, I'm not complaining."

"Don't worry, each room is actually split up into four different living quarters and four different bathrooms, but you guys would share a kitchen and Rec area."

"You know what?" he suddenly said before walking off to a little alcove in the room.

He then came back and threw something at me. "Here."

What Gunner threw me almost made me faint. It was a Savant X Omnitool made by the Serrice Council.

"The best Omnitool in the first game." I whispered.

"Just so you don't get lost around here." Said Gunner, amused with my reaction.

"I can do more then not get lost with this." I said in wonder while fiddling with it. I was a serious Mechanical freak back home I always hanged out with people that knew about cars, Specifically BMW's.

Since I had a BMW, I always tried to fix it by myself, and I always succeeded. Everybody that I knew that had one of these cars always avoided the dealership or "Stealership" as everybody called it. Hell I was planning to go to Germany to work at the main Headquarters, But after dying, well…Not an option anymore. Basically, I could fix just about anything automotive related, but since the car won't exist in space then I'd need to figure out how a ship works and practice from there. Anyway, I'm digressing again.

"Why would you give me this?" I finally asked with genuine curiosity in my voice.

"Everybody says that these are hard to come by." Said Gunner before flashing a huge grin, exposing his lower metallic jaw. "Not for us."

"GOD has Contacts everywhere around the known galaxy, including the Serrice council, or more specifically the C.E.O of Serrice council and a few scattered around the company. So we get a shipment of about twenty of these every two months. Basicly, I have plenty to spare so you can take it if you like."

"I-I don't know what to say." I said still shocked.

"Don't worry about it, Just rest up." Said Gunner while sending me a Map of the whole facility to my Omnitool.

"Yeah, Sure thing." I said as I walked through the doors.

"Oh… and Ethan?" Asked Gunner.

I turned around.

"Think about it." He said, just before the doors closed.

'Don't worry about that.' I thought.

'I've made up my damn mind…..And I think you know that'

I glanced back at the door.

'You creepy fuck.'

And with that said I walked towards my room.

"Thanks for embarrassing us in front of the Captain you-"

"Me?" Yelled Denalli in disbelief.

"Yeah, if you hadn't insulted me then we wouldn't have looked like Ass jacks!" said Drakev.

"It's 'Jack asses' you special Child." Responded Denalli.

While those two were arguing, a figure was walking towards them but they didn't notice it until the figure put both hands on each of their shoulders.

They both turned around yelled "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" But then they realized that they made a big mistake when they realized that they yelled at-

"F-Fasha!" Yelped Denalli. "I swear to god that I didn't mean that, I didn't know that it was you!" Said the physically shacking Denalli.

Meanwhile with Draken. 'ohshitohshitohshitohshit'. Draken was just twitching with his eyes closed.

Fasha was a 300 year old Asari with a problem. She has a shorter fuse then Gordon Ramsey and Jack rebney Combined. seriously. She gained a relentless attitude towards everybody who rubbed her the wrong way, physically and metaphorically. Well she would just kill anybody who tried the 'physical' way.

She has a tattoo all over her right arm and shoulder that glows purple, she also has the standard tattoo that Asari get on her face, also glowing purple. And as with all Asari Fasha was very attractive with wide hips and prominent (ahem) chest size. She was wearing workout cloths and just returned from training.

"Did you two fuck up in front of the Captain?" She asked in a quiet and very displeased tone.

Denalli was about to shit, and Draken looked like he was going to faint.

"O-of course not." Stammered Denalli. "Right Drak?" asked Denalli while elbowing him.

Draken only made a whining noise.

"You see? Nothing to worry about." Chuckled Denalli nervously.

He continued to chuckle, hoping to release the tension in the artificial atmosphere. Suddenly Drakev joined in as well to the laughter. And then Fasha herself started chuckling and then laughing.

They were all laughing in the middle of the hallway like they just heard a joke and the punch line was a fart.

Suddenly Fasha Lifted both of them and crashed them together with her biotics.

"If you two EVER pull that shit again I will pull your dicks out through your mouths and throw them out the airlock!"

Then she stormed away towards their room.

"Bitch." Muttered Drakev.

Out of nowhere a pot with plant went flying towards them.

"PLAAAANT!" yelled Denalli.

Drakev started to turn around to see what he meant, but as soon as he did the pot hit him square in the face. Knocking him out.

"I heard that you shit stain!" Yelled Fasha from down the hall.

Denalli decided to keep quiet to avoid dying.


	10. Chapter 10

I will be adding music for this chapter, the link is from you tube. I put links to music when I think the scene goes better with that particular song. Enjoy.

"538, 539…. Ah here we go, 540." I said to myself while facing the door. I rang what looked like a doorbell button and set my bag down. I heard some shuffling noises then a small bump then a muffled "Shit!" before Denalli finally opened the door mumbling "Fuckin table."

He then looked up. "Oh hey Ethan didn't expect you to be here so soon. I thought Gunner set you up with a room so you could rest up." He said extending his talon.

"Yeah man neither did I." I shook his hand and walked in. But then I froze. "Wait… didn't he tell you?" I asked in surprise.

"Tell me w—. " He then looked at my bag. "Um 'dude'." Said Denalli emphasizing the word 'dude' and still staring at my bag. "What's your room number?" he asked twitching a little bit.

"Um, this one hehe." I chuckled nervously while scratching my head.

CRASH! We both looked up to see Drakev staring at me with shock and the remains of a glass at his feet.

I could sense that uncomfortabilyty in the air if that's even a word, which I doubt, anyways.

"Guys, if you don't want me here I-"

"NONONONO!" Yelled Drakev, Suprising me.

"It's not you Ethan, believe me it isn't." He said before sitting down. It's just I don't know how Fasha will take to having another person here."

"Well that depends." Said another voice. We all jumped and shot our gazes to…

"Fasha! It wasn't me I swear!" Yelled Denalli who she was giving a death glare.

"Calm the fuck down Bean dip, I know who sent him." She then looked at me. "Name?"

I was scared, really scared. Sweet buttery Jesus was I scared. She only asked for my name but I felt like if I gave the wrong answer then…well…she'd kill me. Yeah. Shitty.

"Okay since you're new I will go over the rules. 1 If you fuck with me I will kill you. 2 If you touch my stuff without my permission I will kill you. And 3, I don't like to repeat myself. So. Don't. Make. Me. Understand?"

"Uh huh." I said barely shaking my head.

"Good, too bad you already broke one of the rules though" She said with a stern expression.

"I-I-I-I-I" I stammered.

She turned away from me. "However, again you are new so 'I will let it slide' as you humans say. So I will ask again." She faced me again. "Name?"

"Ethan Talon" I said with less nervousness.

She stared at me with a stern expression.

"Basicly, you fuck with me and you get fucked. If you don't do the first then you won't get the second. Questions?"

"Uhh-"

"Good!" she said while cracking her neck. "I'm off to bed."

She walked towards her door at the back of the room. "DoubleD."

AN: Fasha calls Denalli and Drakev when they are together 'DoubleD' and if you don't know where DoubleD comes from then you have no childhood.

They both jumped at the mention of them.

"Don't think you both are off the hook for making a fool of yourselves in front of the Captain."

She then turned around. "Night." Her bedroom door closed behind her.

Denalli and Drakev let go of the breaths that they were holding.

"Well." Said Drakev "That went better than expected."

"Yeah…super." I muttered with alittle squeak in my voice.

"Now then, your room is over there so I will leave you to yourself, so we'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah thanks, goodnight." I waved behind me.

I reached my door and pushed the button to reveal my room.

Holy shit this place is huge! I thought to myself.

This place looked like one of the houses from TDU2, yes a house NOT a room that's how big this place was, and it was all mine. Boy was I giddy.

I went to the bedroom and set my bag down and then went directly to sleep.

/watch?v=-DkslcOhytU

I woke up in the middle of the night due to my clothes; I quickly took of my shirt and caught a glimpse of space from my window. I walked up and put my hand on the glass.

"The start of my new life I guess." I then thought about the game, I mean what was going to happen now that I'm here? (Sigh) I wonder what Shepard is up to right now.

I then laughed silently "What the fuck have I gotten myself into?"


	11. Chapter 11

Reina's POV. (From slightly 3rd person)

Lemon Ahead. My very first one too btw.

Reina was in her room preparing herself for bed, she just took a shower and was now wearing a black bra and matching panties so it wouldn't feel suffocating to sleep, she was always in that armor so she tried to sleep in as little as possible, she was just taking her sunglasses off when she heard a knock at the door. "Sigh." She put her Glasses and robe back on and headed for the door. 'Who could it be at this hour?' she thought.

'Probably somebody stupid.' She thought as she was reaching the door.

'Because they are disturbing my sleep.'

Reina Finally reached the door, closed her eyes and rubbed her head.

"What do you want?" she asked with an exasperated tone.

"S-sorry Reina."

Reina's eyes shot open. And she was met with Rey's eyes. He had his opaque faceplate on tonight, not the matte black one that unlabeled anyone to see the brightness of his eyes.

Reina's heart was beating faster and faster, her skin was crawling and her legs felt like they were going to give out. But she felt his eyes the most, how they drew her in, how they exited her in very sexual ways.

'Wait….what?'

"Am I disturbing you?" asked Rey with concern.

She was startled at the sound of his voice, but soon regained composure. What little of it there was.

"No…..umm….everything's fine….would you like to come in?"

'Oh goddess. You stupid girl why did you ask that now?' She thought to herself.

"Sure, if it's no problem." He said holding his hands up.

"N-no….not at all."

"Great...I wanted to ask you something." Said Rey.

He walked inside and calmly followed Reina to the couch.

Reina on the other hand was freaking out. 'H-He's so close to me. I wish he was closer.' She involuntarily licked her lips. 'Much closer.'

Rey was 1 foot away from her; Reina could feel his body heat even through his suit. She was pretty cold, and she wanted some of that heat. Just thinking about that made her sex very wet.

'Oh Goddess, why now? Why these thoughts now?'

They arrived at the couch and Reina sat down as did Rey only a foot away from her.

"So…uh….what's up?" Asked Reina nervously.

Rey looked ahead. "Well….I've been noticing that when I'm around you, you seem to act a lot different, and distance yourself from me." Said Rey.

'That's because I might ravish you if I stay any longer.' Thought Reina with lust filled eyes, though Rey couldn't tell at all because of the Sunglasses. Reina was very horny at this point, her sex was drenched and her nipples were hard. 'I want him NOW!' Reina was trying desperately to control herself, while Rey didn't know what was happening. He then looked over to her and noticed that she was squirming and sweating a lot.

"Oh Keelah, are you okay? You're sweating a lot." He then did an innocent gesture and put his hand on her forehead, at least he thought it was innocent, Reina however…..

"And your face is burning." He looked down and opened his omnitool. "Should I call the Doc?" asked Rey. He then looked up and jumped slightly when he saw Reina's face inches from his mask.

The beast was loose.

"Uhh-" Rey stuttered.

She put a finger over his mouthpiece. "Shhhh." She cooed.

"What are y— ughh." Rey was interrupted as Reina began rubbing his crotch.

She giggled at his reaction then she got really close to his face.

It was Rey's turn to freak out.

She then took a long lick up the side of his helmet. And whispered into his earpiece. "I want you to fuck me NOW." She took another lick at his earpiece. "Make me scream your name." She rubbed him harder.

Rey didn't know what was going on, Reina just started to lick his helmet, and now she was grinding herself on his crotch. All he knew is that he wanted more, and fast.

She slowly got off of him and began to take off her robe, swaying her hips as she took it off, she then began doing a striptease and slowly removed her bra exposing her glistening breasts and erect nipples.

She grabbed her breast with one hand and started to lick her nipple, while the other hand was rubbing at her throbbing sex, this enticed moans from her. And the fact that Rey was watching made it even hotter.

She then pulled her hand out of her panties and licked her juices from her fingers.

Rey's erection was growing and he soon found it uncomfortable in his restrictive suit, but it would soon become unberible.

Reina got as close to Rey as possible and began to bend over revealing her soaking wet panties. She then slowly took them off revealing her wet lips right in front of his face.

Rey couldn't control himself any longer; he quickly grabbed her ass which caused her to yelp and squeezed gently. Reina moaned deeply and poised herself on the coffee table while Rey massaged her.

He massaged her thighs and ass while Reina was moaning. But then Rey noticed her Dripping sex and lightly put his finger on it, which caused Reina to Moan "Oh FUCK!"

After the positive response Rey tried to do it again, but Reina grabbed his hand. "Wait." She moaned.

Rey looked at her quizzically, but then she took his hand and started licking and sucking his fingers, moaning in the process.

She finished up his fingers, and bent over in front of his face again.

Rey slowly ran his finger across her clit which made her almost orgasm, he then quickly inserted his finger and started pumping. Reina, was yelling by this point, "OH GODDESS, I-I'M COMING!" she screamed. It only took Rey a few seconds but it happened.

Her orgasm fell onto her like a pile of bricks, and started squirting her juice all over Rey, that didn't seem to bother Rey, in fact he was pumping faster as more of Reina's juice covered him. "OH FUCK ME! YES!" She yelled.

After her orgasm, Reina turned around and faced Rey with a smirk, she then began licking her juices off of him, slowly getting lower until she reached his erection that was about to burst from his suit. She giggled and started to lick the area clean from her juices.

Rey quickly opened his omnitool and applied some antibiotics.

He rubbed her head. "Go ahead." Said Rey. She grinned and began taking his erection out from the suit.

But suddenly everything went black. She then started to hear some knocking.

Her eyes shot open as she found herself in her bed. Completely covered in sweat. She frantically looked around for Rey. But found nothing.

"Dream…..only a dream." She breathed.

The knock came again from her door. She rubbed her head and slowly asked.

"Yes? Who is it?" she called.

"It's me Rey."

'Oh no…..anybody but him.' she thought to herself in a panic.

"I heard some weird noises coming from in here; I just wanted to check to see if you were okay."

"Everything's fine, I-it was j-just a bad dream!" She called back to him.

"Oh, okay then, you should get prepared for the meeting to discuss Ethan." Said Rey.

"See you then Reina." He said before leaving.

Reina breathed a sigh of relief. 'By the Goddess that was close, his voice nearly got me over the edge.'

She pulled her sheets off of her and noticed that they were completely soaked. Again.

Ethan's POV.

I woke up at around 6:00am, looked up at the window and saw space; I then pinched my ass to make sure I still wasn't dreaming.

After rubbing by butt and scolding myself for being such a dumbass by pinching my own ass, I walked into the bathroom expecting it to be like one from the Jetsons, but fortunately, it was pretty much identical as the one from back home, with the exception of brushing your teeth, instead you chew this thing that looks like a piece of gum for 30 seconds. And then you swallow it so it can give you a good breath. Beats the shit out of me how it works, but it works.

I then looked in the closet and saw a whole arrangement of different types of clothes. I just went for the basic look so I didn't look like douche without realizing it. So I wore something similar to what the crewmembers wear on the Normandy. Nothing more nothing less.

After checking myself in the mirror I finally left my room and went to the living room where Drakev and Denalli were playing videogames….. And it was pretty funny to watch.

"Okay I got him Drak, just go over there and see if you can find the other one." Said Denalli with determination to beat his opponents written all over his voice.

"Yeah yeah whatever I'm on it." Responded Drakev. "Just over here and-THE FUCK IS THAT SHIT?" shouted Drakev after receiving a headshot. "DIDN'T YOU JUST KILL HIM?" he asked.

"YEAH I DID!... WHAT THE FUCK?" Denalli just received a headshot aswell.

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?" roared Drakev.

"….THERE!" shouted Denalli.

Drakev quickly ran over to where the enemy was and head-butted him before finally killing him with a shotgun .

"HAHAHAHA YOU CAN SWING ON MY QUADS HACKERS!" laughed Drakev as he high-fived Denalli.

I laughed pretty hard when they were finished. I mean a Krogan and a Turian playing the equivalent of Halo and nerd raging at the same time. Fuckin funny.

"Morning Ethan." Said Denalli all tired out. "You going to the mess to eat?"

"Yeah man, I'm starving. And I hope the food is as good as it was yesterday."

"Well…. Fasha just left to go there a few minutes ago, were about to go as well." Said Drakev.

"I can wait for you guys then." I said as I flopped on the couch.

"Fine with us, so long as the queen here doesn't jack off in the bathroom we will be ready in about 5 minutes." Said Denalli.

"You Shut up!" yelled Drakev.

"Whoa, settle down children." I said holding my hands up.

I took a quick glance at the time on my Omni tool. 7:00am.

"You know what guys? I think I'm going to leave right now, I need to get to Gunner to tell him something."

"Sure man go ahead, you wouldn't want to piss of the boss." Called out Denalli from his room.

"Okay, see ya later guys." I called back.

The door shut behind me as I made my way up to the bridge.

"(Sigh)…..Here we go."

Well, that was my very first Minute made lemonade, hoped you enjoyed it. Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

/watch?v=bbcsz8sb7Cg

"Welcome Ethan, please have a seat."

"Thank you." I said curtly as I sat down.

"So…" Said Gunner as he walked towards the window. "….have you reached a decision?"

I closed my eyes, leaned my head back, inhaled through my nose and exhaled through my mouth.

"I'll do it." I finally said.

"Excellent." Said Gunner excitedly. "For a moment I thought I would have had to kill you."

My head shot up.

"HAHAHA…Only joking around kid, sheesh lighten up man, you're a little paranoid."

I laughed nervously. "Yeah…a little".

I then walked over to him and placed my hand on the window.

"Why me?" I asked.

"I want you to tell us exactly what's going to happen in 2 years, and I want your ideas on what to do." Said Gunner.

I raised an eyebrow. "But aren't YOU the boss?" I asked in confusion.

"No I am not." Said Gunner. "V is the leader of GOD; I am one of the four Commanders."

"Really?" I asked in a tone that meant that I knew he was telling the truth but I was still surprised. "There are more people like you?"

"Yes, and I'm going to ask V for a private meeting to discuss the recent events. However I don't know what's going to happen and even after you tell us I still wouldn't know the exact times of occurring events. So we need your help."

"Well, I'll see what I can do sir." I said seriously. Gunner nodded.

"Well then, since you've already settled in your room, you'd only have to get your S-Chip and start your training. Oh and a tour of the base as well."

"Got it" I said but then realized. "…..Wait, S-Chip?"

"Yes, Saya can explain further so make sure to drop by, now go and eat and then take a walk, know your way around."

"Fine, I'll do that."

With that I exited the room.

Rey's POV. 3rd person

Rey was across the hall from Reina's door leaning on the wall with his arms crossed, concerned.

"Keelah, I hope she's fine in there." Rey said while staring at Reina's door. "Doesn't take this long to get ready." He sighed.

Reina's POV. 3rd person.

Reina was getting ready; she put on her sunglasses, and walked past her front door towards her dresser glancing at the screen for the camera in the hallway. She then froze.

'R-rey's waiting for me?' she thought.

But she then softened up and held her hands to her heart gazing at his figure on the screen.

'He looks so strong, so handsome.'

Reina started feeling very hot and suddenly all of the events of the dream she just came crashing down onto her mind.

'N-no I must control these feelings!' she thought to herself.

But every time she looked at him, those feelings would always pop up, feelings that she always had towards him and no one else.

Love and more recently…..Lust. She wanted him badly.

But before she was about to please herself she decided against it.

'I must control myself, or else he will think I'm a pervert.'

She sighed and walked over to her closet.

The lights turned on leaving the closet dim; her facial tattoos produced a soft white glow due to the emotions that she was feeling, mostly due to a certain Quarian outside her door.

Reina then studied her nude body.

She had an athletic build, yet muscular in all the right places with dark blue skin.

She also had wide hips a big butt and larger than average breasts, but not cumbersome in battle due to her armor, her body was also riddled with scars from previous battles, but even with those scars she could make a porn star jealous.

"(Sigh)….what to wear…..what to wear."

Rey's POV. 3rd person

"(Sigh)…. She really is taking her time." He muttered.

Rey was tapping his three fingers against his elbow. It's been more than half an hour since he last heard from Reina.

"That's it….." he finally said.

Rey walked up to her door and was about to knock when it suddenly opened revealing a startled Reina.

But if you think Reina was startled, imagine Rey when he saw her.

She was wearing a black jumpsuit with white accents on the collar, gloves, feet and shoulders.

However Rey wasn't looking at that. This jumpsuit didn't have any chest protection, so it showed Reina's natural chest size, and the fact that the jumpsuit was hugging her body tremendously didn't help the uncomfortable feeling south of the border.

Reina was blushing profusely by the way Rey was looking at her and soon grabbed her hands in front of her and squeezed her arms together which also squeezed her breasts together. Rey was blinking rapidy.

"So….um….ready for the meeting?" he asked as best as he could.

"I am…..and t-thanks for waiting." Blurted Reina.

Rey smiled. "You're welcome."

Reina also smiled.

Ethan's POV.

'Hmm, should I get the sub or a burger? Shit, it's as hard to make these decisions in school as is in the ME universe.'

I settled on the sub and walked back towards the table were Denalli and Drakev were.

"So Ethan." Said Drakev. "When are you starting your training?"

"Today I suppose, but I first need to go to Saya to get an …S-Chip. What is that?"

Denalli answered. "The 'S Chip' is short for 'Speech Chip', Why they would shorten it?... Let's just say it's like trying to figure out what size dick Drakev prefers, nobody knows."

"Shut up Denalli!" Yelled Drakev.

/watch?v=A7tQSRxDaTg

Denalli squinted his eyes at Drakev.

"Or what?" taunted Denalli.

"Or else I'll weld your asshole shut and put a new one on your head!"

"You'd love to be near my ass would you?!" responded Denalli.

Sparks were flying between the two of them. I raised my hands in defense.

"Simmer down children. All I wanted to know is what hell is an S-Chip not what you're going to be doing to each other's asses." This comment gained a few laughs from people in the mess hall.

"Yeah whatever." Said Denalli backing down.

"An S-Chip is basically a device that they implant on your neck to communicate with people without the use of an Omni tool or visor etc." said Denalli.

"But why all of that trouble? Why not just use an omnitool?" I asked.

"Saya will explain it to you when you get the Chip." Explaned Drakev.

I shrugged. "Ok. I'll wait till then."

My curiosity then went back to V.

"Who is V?"

Denalli sighed leaned back and crossed his arms. "I don't really know, I've been here for over 5 years and I have got no idea who He, she or it is. Hell, think about it like this; the shadow broker has no idea about GOD yet the majority of the people in GOD don't know who V is. But I've heard that you are a special case, so you might get to meet with V soon."

"Fantastic." I sighed and looked out the window into the emptiness. "Well, guys I better get to the Doc to get this crap taken care of. See you later."

I got up from the table and started to walk away but then I faced them again. "Wait, where is Fasha, didn't she come here?" I asked.

"Yeah, but she quickly left to go and train and in case you didn't notice, she doesn't really like us." Chuckled Denalli.

I smiled a little bit, but then I saw Fasha walk up behind them, out of the corner of my eye I could see people bracing for what was going to happen…Oh boy.

"Yeah…." Said Drakev. "She reminds me of Aria with all of her rules." They both proceeded to laugh.

By this point Fasha was right behind them giving them a death glare, while I and some other observers were shitting our pants.

She rested her hands on both of their shoulders. "Do I?"

Drakev and Denalli both shrieked. And for a Krogan and Turian, it was pretty high pitched.

"OH SPIRITS PLEASE DON'T KILL US!" Pleaded Denalli.

Drakev was wheezing. I mean holy shit, how can one asari bestow so much panic into two individuals, especially a grown (on the outside) Krogan and Turian.

Fasha then spoke up.

"So I was walking back from the gym to grab some food and low and behold I hear an argument going on from inside the mess hall. I stopped and laid my forehead against the wall rubbing my temples because Pinky and Perky were arguing about assholes and dick sizes."

"Umm…." Started Drakev.

"Which one of us is Pinky and which one of us is Perky?" asked Drakev with his hand somewhat in the air.

"Shut up." said Fasha.

"Y-yes sir." Responded Drakev lowering his hand.

"Good, now behave yourselves before I implode both of you."

Drakev yelped at the mention of that.

Fasha then looked at me. "I need to talk to you, follow me."

I gulped then nodded.

We walked out of the Mess hall and stopped just right of the doors.

"So I heard Gunner signed you on." She said leaning against the wall.

"Y-yes, I still need to get my S Chip and start my training."

"Good…good." She nodded. "Just don't fuck it up; you have received a great privilege that only a select few get to receive. Especially when meeting V, which I think will happen with you."

I tensed at the mention of V and I think Fasha did as well.

"I'll do my best." I responded with seriousness…..and an underlying tinge of nervousness. Which again I think Fasha noticed.

She smirked slightly. "Whatever. Oh by the way check this out."

Fasha pointed to a potted plant just left of the mess hall doors, she then lifted it up with her biotic powers.

"Dick-less over there compared me to that bitch Aria."

She brought the plant at the center of the door; she then opened the door a crack and flicked her finger sending the plant at a very high speed through the doors. But right before the door closed. We could hear the commotion through the door. "PLAAAAAAAAAAAAANT!" Yelled Denalli right before we heard a crash and a loud thud.

Poor Drakev.

"Why a plant?" I asked at a grinning Fasha.

She chuckled at me. "I find it hi-larious."

I chuckled nerviously. "W-well I better get doing to the Doc."

"Whatever." She said as she walked past me and lazily waved goodbye with one hand.

I sighed and proceeded to walk down the hall towards the elevators.


	13. Chapter 13

Reina and Rey went on walking together towards the central room and the elevators leading to the CIC, receiving many curious glances, especially at Reina with her attire.

Rey's POV. 3rd person.

'Keelah she is….is so attractive. Especially with her new suit, or I think it's new, I've never seen it before.'

Reina still had her arms in front of her, holding both of her hands as she walked next to Rey. Rey took notice of her nervous attitude.

'I should at least ask about that attitude. If she's okay.'

Reina's POV. 3rd person.

'Dammit, I want him NOW!' Reina roared in her head. 'How do you do it Rey? How do you make me feel so vulnerable?'

"Hey Reina."

Reina Jumped.

"Y-yes?"

"I know I've asked this before but….Is everything alright?" asked Rey.

'Just play it cool Reina.'

"Yes….Why do you ask?" Asked Reina as she turned towards Rey.

"Well, it's just that lately you've been trying to avoid me and I don't know why. Have I done something wrong?"

Reina felt sadness in her heart. 'I don't want him to think that I hate him, damn, I'm just not cut out for romance. But I mustn't give up; It will kill me if I let him go.'

"You didn't do anything wrong Rey, It's…just a personal matter." Said Reina as she looked at Rey's feet with a nervous attitude.

Rey then put his hand on her shoulder. She jumped at his touch. "Look Reina, you always act this way in front of me, so it has to do with me." He then squeezed her shoulder to which she let out a soundless moan. "But you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to, or if you feel uncomfortable."

Reina just stared at the little white dots behind his visor through her sunglasses and smiled.

"Believe me Rey; you haven't done anything to upset me."

Reina was lost in his eyes and had the inconceivable urge to rub her body against his, slowly removing her uniform-

"Ejem."

Reina and Rey jumped at the sound of…

"Syndal!" Stuttered Rey. "What are you doing here?" said Rey as he scratched the back of his neck.

Reina was messing with her feet and staring at the ground with a Raging blush on her face.

Syndal just looked at the two and smirked. "Waiting for you two lovebirds."

Rey was shaking slightly and Reina completely froze with her blush growing. 'How did-?'

Syndal was enjoying their reactions and was grinning like an idiot. Rey took notice of that.

"Something funny Virgam?" asked Rey in an irritated voice.

Syndal raised his hands in defeat. "No, don't worry about me."

He then said in a more serious tone. "The meeting's about to begin on what we should do about Ethan. We better hurry up."

Reina looked up and nodded. And the three commanders stepped on the elevator towards the CIC.

Ethan's POV.

'Well, here we go.'

I opened the door to the doctor's office and looked around for Saya. "Hello?" I said.

Saya popped out from behind one of the machines. "Yes who is it?" She then saw me.

"Oh Ethan."

"How's it going?" I replied.

"Not that bad." She replied with a smile. "But I got Gunner's Message, congratulations on joining."

"Thanks, he also said that you might have something for me?"

"Follow me and we'll get started." She said as she walked towards the back of the room.

"Please sit down on this chair." She said. "Okay then."

She then opened her Omni tool and placed it in front of my face.

"Look into the small green flashing dot, there will be a small flash so try not to blink."

"Okay?" I said with uncertainty.

I looked into the dot and sure enough there was a flash, after that I was seeing things through a negative filter for about 5 seconds. I rubbed my eyes and shook my head.

"What was that for?" I asked while trying to regain my vision.

"You will see later." She said. "But for now you need to lie down on this bed and try to sleep."

I raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"I will explain it later, don't worry." She said with a smile.

I shrugged. "You're the Doc." I then proceeded to lay on the bed staring up at the ceiling which had a very bright light. Fortunately Saya turned it off.

Then something weird happened, I felt very tired and groggy but then I blinked once and felt fine.

"What the-?"

"Welcome back." Said Saya.

"Huh?" I looked at her in confusion. "What happened?"

"We implanted the S Chip into your neck. You slept for about three hours."

I rubbed my neck and got up from the bed. "But I only blinked."

Saya chuckled. "That's what anesthesia will do to you. As soon as you closed your eyes you were immediately taken by the anesthesia and we did the procedure that took about two hours and you slept during the rest, when the drug wore off you opened your eyes, and here you are."

"That still was quick." I said rubbing the sore spot on my neck, just below my right ear.

"Not for me." She said. "I want you to come over here and stand in front of this mirror."

I got up and walked over to the mirror. "Okay, now what?" I asked.

"Look at your neck, specifically around the sore area." She said.

I did that and noticed a small Blue square glowing on my neck. "What the hell is that?" I asked Saya.

"You remember the flash that I did to you at the beginning of the procedure?"

I nodded. "Well that flash reprogrammed a very small part of the occipital lobe so you can actually see the S Chip."

"But why?" I asked in confusion.

She smiled. "Sit down and I will explain. Oh and would you like something to drink?"

"Yes please." I said before sitting on a chair next to her desk.

She passed me a container of juice, which I eagerly drank.

"Let me first explain what an S Chip does. An S chip basically forms two purposes, a communicator and an identification device."

"Okay?" I asked in confusion. "Why not just use my Omni tool to talk with people?"

"Oh you will use your Omni tool to communicate with people but you will use the S-Chip to communicate with GOD personnel only. Because you will sometimes be in places with many strangers around you, and if you are on a mission that requires blending in with your scenery you wouldn't want any unwanted attention directed towards you if you suddenly opened your Omni tool in like a dark room for instance. How the S-Chip works is that it's connected to your Temporal and Frontal lobes of your brain and basically hardwires a permanent communicator to your body."

I nodded and sort of understood. "So what you mean is that there could be some spies working for the Shadow broker and if they see me with my Omni tool open and talking with GOD operatives, I could ruin the mission and possibly compromise the safety of GOD."

Saya just laughed. "I didn't really say much of that, but you are right."

"You mentioned that this S-chip also worked as an identification device. How?"

"I'll show you." Saya turned her head and there was also a blue glowing square on her neck but it also had a black cross on it.

"Basically….." She said. "….everybody who works for GOD has a speech chip and only the people who work for GOD can see them. So you can tell if a stranger on the street is actually a GOD operative just by looking at their necks, including Quarians with their suits and vice versa with you."

"Oh, okay that makes sense I guess. But what does the little black cross mean?" I said pointing at her S-Chip.

"It signifies what your 'Expertise' is. New operatives such as yourself have a blank S-Chip because you haven't figured out what you are good at yet."

With that I got up and stretched. "Well thank you Doc. Is there anything else I should do?" I asked.

"No, you're fine, go and take a walk around the base and ask questions or just rest before you start on your physical training due to some leftover anesthetics in your bloodstream. Okay?"

"Fine, Thanks a bunch Doc." I left the Medical bay with a slight tinge of badassness for some reason.

"And that's basically my game plan for now." Said Gunner to all of his Captains.

"I don't understand Gunner! Why don't you want to act NOW?" argued Pez.

"Because he has yet to tell us anything about what will happen. And when he does tell us we still might not do anything until it happens two years from now." Explained Gunner.

"But what if we are destined to be destroyed by the Reapers." Said Kega with a low voice.

"If that's the case then I will begin immediate action." Said Gunner. "But for now we wait."

Gunner pushed himself up from the table.

"And I will be contacting V about this."

Everybody shot their looks at Gunner almost instantly.

"Is that necessary?" asked Syndal.

"We found a mysterious signal that leads us to a human with tech around one hundred plus years old, no medical enhancements and knowledge about when the Reapers should arrive."

Gunner glanced at everyone at the table. "….So yes…it is necessary. V told me and all of the Commanders to inform information about ANYTHING we deem necessary. And this is necessary."

Gunner walked over to the window and opened it.

"I could tell that he wasn't lying. The way he speaks, his body language. He has nothing to hide and everything to tell as far as I'm concerned." Explained Gunner as he looked at his Captains again.

The room was silent.

"Okay Boss." Said Pez.

"Now then Ethan needs somebody to show around the base. Anybody want to do that?" asked Gunner.

"Why not put somebody in a lower position to show him around?" asked Syndal.

"Because I want him to think that his superiors aren't evil, get to know him, chat with him, and make him feel welcome. And don't go all mysterious and illusive man on him." said Gunner with a smile.

"Yes sir." Everybody said.

"I haven't done that yet sir." Said Rey.

Reina smiled at him.

"May I show him around?" asked Kega. "I barely got to speak with him."

"That's fine with me Kega." Said Gunner. "Everybody is dismissed."

And with that said the Captains left the room.


	14. Chapter 14

Ethan's POV.

'Damn my neck is sore.' I said to myself as I rubbed the sore spot walking through the main plaza of the base towards the training area. I now noticed that on everyone's neck was an S-Chip each with different symbols on them, and a few with a different color.

"Ethan!" someone called out. I looked up and over to Kega who was calling me.

"Oh hey." I waved at him as he approached me. Everyone stopped and saluted him.

"Stand down." He said raising his arms. Everybody resumed their normal duties.

"I was looking for you…" He said leaning back cracking his neck. "….to show you around the base. I thought it would be good for me to give you the tour."

"Sure I guess." I said as I followed Kega.

We walked over to the elevator, Kega pressed the control panel and we started to move downward. The plaza disappearing above us but something emerging from below. What emerged was impressive to say the least.

/watch?v=VhNRweaZEkY

"This is the Bio wing, where we study diseases, cures for those diseases and so on." Kega explained.

The Bio wing was a very big and tall hallway to which I could not see the end of from where I was.

"That's all they do?" I asked. "Why?"

Kega chuckled as we walked out of the elevator and made our way through the crowded hallway.

"You make it seem so unimportant Ethan." Said Kega.

"I didn't say that." I responded looking at him. "I just wanted to know why they are doing that out here."

"Understandable question." He said. "GOD uses state of the art technologies and an almost endless supply of resources." He then pointed to each room we walked by.

"The people in these rooms are assigned to a 'sickness' whose cure we have not found, and they must find a cure to it. We do this because most of the things we research are illegal in the known galaxy. Or people just have not tried it yet or don't even care. Ah…. Like this for example." We walked over to a room with a window separating us from the occupants inside. Which were mostly Quarians and a few Humans and Salarians.

"The people in this room are trying to find a suitable replacement for the Quarian immune system." Explained Kega.

"Wow! Really?" I asked amazed.

"Of course!" He said with enthusiasm. "People in the galaxy don't care if the Quarians live or die, but WE do. Especially with the Reapers coming." He pressed a button on the holographic display on the window.

"How is everything?" He asked. A Quarian came up to the Window and spoke.

"Pretty much where we were a week ago sir, we have the Nanites fully operational but we still have to find a way to keep them charged or else this will only be a fancy antibiotic. We want permanent lifetime results."

"Excellent news and remember that you guys are the closest anybody has ever been to figuring this out. Don't give up!" Said Kega with enthusiasm.

"No sir we won't!" he quickly returned to work with more enthusiasm.

"Hmm…..I can't believe they are this close to resolving this." Said Kega.

"Back when they started they weren't so sure of themselves about this. But now they are on the final stages. Rey himself comes down here every day to ask on the progress of the project, because he wants to be the first test subject for this."

"Amazing, this has not happened in the game yet. The cure I mean." I said looking straight ahead.

"Well there are more things that people are working on here, like your human problem of Cancer."

"Wait….there still isn't a cure for cancer?" I asked with surprise.

"Well….. There is… sort of." Said Kega as we continued through the hallway.

"People today can get their child's DNA altered before they are even born to avoid having the illness at all, that is if they can afford it. But for those who can't well….. 'Tough shit' as Humans say."

"Yeah I guess…" I said in disappointment.

"We will change that, don't worry." Said Kega reassuringly. "Anyway, let's go to the weapons wing."

We finally reached the end of… I swear was one whole mile of fuckin hallway to another elevator.

"How many elevators are in this place?" I asked as we walked in with a few more people behind us.

"319." said Kega.

I just stared back with a blank expression on my face. "…and you knew that how?"

The doors closed and we made our way back up.

"I've been here most of my short life." Said Kega. "Besides, you need to know the location of everything just in case we ever come under attack."

"…..Right of course." I said realizing how much sense he made.

The elevator continued its slow assent with the only noise being the people behind us whispering to one another.

The Presidium, it was indeed like fantasy even in the Mass effect world, where only the wealthy could even think of having a chance to live there or even step foot there. But even so, there are still other people who hide behind the comfortable presence of wealth in the presidium, the adequate presence of middleclass in the Zakera wards and the uncomfortable but unavoidable presence of poverty in the lower Zakera wards. All over the Citadel are people who have normal lives, normal jobs, and normal normalness. But many of those people have a different type of 'normalness' than you and I.

For example, the person putting your food in your travel containers at the supermarket could later be leading the attack on a base full of drug dealers who plan to distribute their shipment of red sand all over the Citadel, your barber is the explosions expert of the team, the nice lady who you speak with over the phone on your Omni tool when you call the Chinese takeout is the teams tech expert. The smelly hobo in front of your house who always asks for food is richer than you due to all of the money he earns by being an assassin/infiltrator. All of these people and thousands more watching eachother keeping piece in the most discrete manner.

The little attack on the base that your community did…never even happened.

In a limousine flying somewhere through the presidium.

"Excuse me ma'am." Asked a well-built Caucasian/Latin human wearing light armor. To his superior.

Sabine looked up from the view of passing vehicles to the reflection of her Security Captain in the window of the limo.

"…..What is it Kenneth?" asked the 780 year old Asari named Sabine with a bored expression on her face.

"It's just…I don't know why…wait." Kenneth scooted over to the Limo Driver.

"Hey…..do another sweep real quick."

The Batarian driver turned his head around revealing a little green square with a small black triangle on his neck.

"Sheesh! Again Vaughn? It's the third time you asked!" asked the Driver incredulously.

"Yes again, do it quick." Said Vaughn impatiently.

"Fine fine whatever." Said the driver.

He pushed a button on his Omni tool and soon after that a blue light enveloped the whole cab.

"It's okay Vaughn." Said the driver.

"Good, you know we must not compromise the safety of GOD and V, so you should always do a sweep for bugs every 5 minutes or less." Said Vaughn while leaning back.

"We have at least 30 different GOD operatives watching this cab right now." Said the Batarian. "I wouldn't be so worried."

"Maybe." Said Kenneth. "But that's what I wanted to talk about ma'am. I don't know why V wants to talk at the spa; it seems like a too open location for important matters like this."

"There is no need to worry Ken. This is a perfect place to do the hearing since we've been mainly going to the Gencore HQ building most of the time. We need to switch places to avoid drawing to much attention to a location."

"That is understandable, but still…. We are going to the place where V spends most of the time." Said Kenneth with uncertainty.

"Don't worry Ken….." Sabine scooted closer to him. "….after the hearing you could join me in the spa if you like."

Kenneth's hair on the back of his neck stood up on end.

Sabine grinned. "I've heard that you wanted to see me in my bathing suit, Ken."

Now something else besides his hair was standing on end.

Sabine put her mouth up to his ear. "Maybe even without it."

Kenneth put his hand over his nose to control the blood flow. And scooted up to the Batarian driver.

"Hurry up." Said Kenneth in a monotone voice with slight cracking.

Sabine grinned. 'Still got it'

"Hehe, you lucky S.O.B." Muttered the driver before accelerating into the distance of the presidium.


	15. Chapter 15

Sabine and Kenneth.

The limo continued to soar through traffic but soon they reached a large building that looked like a casino from Las Vegas minus the lights, and outside was a sign that said "OZ, Hotel and Spa."

"We're here." Said the driver.

"Thank you." Said Sabine as she opened the door of the cab and stepped out with Kenneth on her tail.

"Come along Kenneth, we shouldn't keep V waiting." Said Sabine with a bored expression on her face.

"But the meeting starts in one hour." Said Kenneth. Sabine turned her head and glared at him.

"…Ma'am!" said Kenneth correcting himself.

Sabine softened her expression and smiled. "Don't worry Ken….just seeing how you'd react."

Kenneth just looked down with embarrassment. "….oh…okay."

"So what do you plan on doing while we wait?" asked Sabine.

"I don't know, you're the boss." Said Kenneth still looking down unaware of Sabine's mischievous grin.

"Fine let's get our room first." Said Sabine as she started to walk towards the front doors.

Kenneth looked up and followed her. "R-right."

They both entered the building and made their way to the reception desk.

"Hello Mrs. Nora….. Mr. Vaughn." Said the Receptionist who had a Purple S-chip in her neck.

"What may I do for you two?"

"We have a reservation for one top suite." Said Kenneth.

"Of course…." Said the receptionist as she typed on her console.

"Would you like separate rooms and/or beds in the top suite?" asked the receptionist.

Kenneth was about to speak up when Sabine spoke up.

"Only one room in the suite please."

Kenneth froze solid.

"And what about the beds?" asked the receptionist.

"Same." Said Sabine as she looked at Ken and seductively winked.

Kenneth incredibly managed to black out for a few seconds and not fall down.

The receptionist smiled. "It's all ready." said the receptionist as she handed the key card to Sabine.

"The meeting starts in 53 minutes Mrs. Nora, I'll inform V of your arrival." Said the Receptionist through her S Chip.

Sabine nodded. "Understood."

Ken meanwhile was still frozen in the position that he was before Sabine spoke up.

"Let's go Ken." Said Sabine as she walked off towards the stairs.

He snapped back. "Yes Ma'am!" And quickly caught up with Sabine.

"This, Mr. Talon is the Weapons wing." Explained Kega as we exited the elevator.

"We fabricate 80% of the weapons that our organization uses from plans of guns on the market." Said Kega as we walked along a whole assembly line with workers diligently working on selected firearms.

"But….." I asked "…..what about the other 20%?"

"Well the other 20% come from the original factories where they were made; the reason why we make the majority of the weapons is because-"

"It would draw too much attention to GOD by having shipment of guns sent to the outskirts of the galaxy….Right?" I asked as I looked on over the assembly line.

"Correct, I'm glad you are starting to understand how discreet this organization is." Said Kega.

"Believe me I don't know jack, I just assumed." I said embarrassedly scratching my head.

"Well I suppose you know now so let's continue the tour." Said Kega leading me towards the exit of the Weapons wing.

And the rest of the tour was basically the different sectors of the ship and locations inside those sectors like recreational areas, living quarters, training rooms, mess halls, and even the massive hanger that housed 3 frigates. But Kega told me that they rarely used them and when they did it was for training purposes only and that GOD also constructed them as well.

"And that's pretty much that." Said Kega crossing his arms at the area where we started the tour.

"I've showed you the general locations on which you may need to go; more places will be opened up to you when you gain the necessary clearance. And if you go to another one of GOD's bases then they will do the same thing."

"More Bases?" I asked.

"Yes, Gunner is the Commander of this base the 'Valencia' and there are three more General bases that are scattered around the galaxy, each with one Commander to control it, in fact this is the only base outside the galaxy that GOD possess, we are the base that deals primarily with illegal actions, But as you have seen they are primarily harmful." Explained Kega.

Kega abruptly raised his hand to silence the question I was going to ask. "Hold on a moment." He said.

Kega then closed his right eye and began moving his eyes slightly.

"Hello?" he asked as he opened his eye again. "….Yes he's next to me. See?"

Kega then looked at me for a few moments.

I was completely confused. Who was he talking to?

"Understood sir….I will tell him and we will be there soon."

Kega then closed his right eye again, moved it around and opened it again.

"….The hell was that?" I asked.

"I was speaking to Gunner; he wants to meet up with the rest of the commanding officers for a meeting."

'Another damn Meeting?' I groaned in my head. "When?"

"In exactly 49 minutes." Said Kega.

"And you used the S-Chip to speak with him?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Correct." Said Kega. "Your Brain must be used to it by now, so please close your eyes." He Said.

I raised my eyebrow in confusion. "Okay?"

I closed my eyes and after maybe less than half a second I could see words in-front of me in the darkness.

"Do you see them?" asked Kega.

"Yeah, what do they mean?" I asked Kega as I saw the words: Contacts, Control and Hacking Aid v. 2.3109.

"They are-"

"Woah!" I said amazed as I moved my eyes around looking at each word as if my eye was the curser. "Kick-ass!" I said excitedly.

"That is the utilization menu for the S-Chip." Said Kega. "However I can't tell you about it right now because I need to get ready for this meeting, and so should you because you will get the answer you want for your question earlier from V in person…..in a holographic sort of way. Heh….anyway I should be going."

And with that he ran off towards his wing of the ship.

"Oh boy!" I said to myself in a giddy attitude. "I'll finally get to meet this badass that everybody keeps talking about."

Then I froze, dread filling my mind. "Oh crap. I get to meet this badass that everybody keeps talking about."

I ran off towards my room to prepare myself.

"Okay Ken….." Said Sabine as she walked into the room and dropped her small bag in front of the couch.

"I'll go take a bath and prepare myself." She stopped and turned her head towards Ken. "Would you like to join me?" she winked.

Kenneth tripped and fell, his face landed at Sabine's feet and he quickly looked up at the Asari. "E-excuse me ma'am?" he asked with a large blush on his face.

"I'm only kidding Ken." She smirked. 'For now.'

He quickly stood up. "O-of course Ma'am!"

She walked off but suddenly stopped. "Oh and Ken?"

"Ma'am?" he asked.

"Would you stop being so formal?" she asked before immediately closing the bathroom door.

Kenneth looked blankly at the door and mumbled. "Uhh…sure."

He then sat on the couch and drifted to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Denalli and Drakev were sitting on the couch going at it with more games online when I walked in.

"Come on get the shield up Denalli!" Yelled Drakev.

"I'm trying too you big Zoobumafuck!" Responded Denalli.

"Almost….. THERE…. HA! WHATCHU GOIN DO NOW BITCH?!" Yelled Denalli. But soon after received a headshot. "WHA-?...HOW IN THE ASS OF ASSES DID THAT HAPPEN!" roared Denalli.

"Hehe, and then there was only one." Said Drakev.

"SHUT UP BEFORE I VANDILIZE YOUR ASS WITH MY FOOT!"

I just shook my head and walked toward my room. 'I'd better dress up in the clothes that I wore when I arrived.' I told myself as I tried to take my shirt off. 'Damn shirt!' I cursed while trying to get it off.

But then I accidentally slipped while I was hopping around. "Shit!"

BOOM!

I hit my head on the table where my backpack was and something fell out of it.

"Fuuuuck." I whispered while rubbing my head.

"Me and my stupid-"My rant was cut short.

I saw what came out of the bag was in front of me.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said to myself as I reached for the object.

It was my Great grandfather's Josh Penlington Liverpool 18k Gold pocket watch with an 18k Gold Chain that had non cultivated Pearls on it.

"It was here all the time?" I told myself as I grabbed it by the chain.

"How did I miss it?" I asked myself as I stood up placing the watch on my nightstand.

Suddenly I heard a ringing in my ear. Not the type of ringing that you get after you get done hearing loud music, but an actual phone going off in my head.

I sat down, closed one eye and saw 'Incoming Call' and below that I saw the name 'Gunner'.

I moved my eyes toward the answer button and selected it.

"Hey Ethan. I just called to tell you that you have 28 minutes and 13 seconds until the meeting with V and the Rest of the Captains." Said Gunner.

"Is this V character always so punctual?" I asked as I laid out my clothes that I arrived in on my bed.

"V is a very busy person and so am I along with the other Captains. Very rarely we all have been to one meeting aside from the usual checkups on progress." Said Gunner.

"Well I assure you that what I say is true and will occur." I said with determination.

"Don't worry kid I believe you, besides I already told you that we also have evidence of a Reaper coming."

"It's not just a Reaper' it's a lot of reapers, an invasion." I said. "Besides if you didn't believe me than none of this would be happening right?"

"Yeah but it's pretty hard not to believe this." Said Gunner.

"Well in about 2 years we'll find out." I said as I leaned against the wall.

"I guess so. By the way I am sending Fasha, Denalli and Drakev along with you."

I raised my eyebrow. "Huh? Really?"

"That's Right. It doesn't matter if they can be properly dressed or not due to the short notice of this request." Said Gunner.

"Well Ok then, I'm going to finish up here and be on my way."

"See you in 26 minutes." Said Gunner before Hanging up.

"Okay then." I said.

I then looked at my door hearing the raging online gaming coming from Denalli and Drakev.

'Why those three?' I asked Myself.

Sabine was finishing up her shower and slowly turned off the water. She placed her forehead against the wall and stared at the floor. 'A meeting with all of the Commanders including V on such short notice.'

She sighed, looked up and stepped out of the shower.

'We never had something as important as this come along. Level 3 precautions, the meeting's in an entirely new location even though the previous locations are 100% secure.'

She grabbed a towel and started drying herself off.

'I've never seen V this cautious before. The info that's going to be passed around in this meeting must be pretty important for V to show up personally.'

Sabine then looked at herself in the mirror and flashed a grin.

'Well I guess I'll get to see how Gunner, Soze and the other Commanders are doing.' She thought before wrapping the towel around her body and exiting the bathroom.

Ken was still sleeping on the couch as Sabine walked up towards him.

'He looks so peaceful.' Thought Sabine.

She looked at her Omni tool. '26 minutes left.' And back at Ken who had his eyes closed.

"Ma'am." He said, eyes still closed.

Sabine jumped.

"Sorry to scare you but…you're staring."

Sabine pouted her lips. "I thought I told you to drop the formalities Ken."

"My mistake ma'am. Habit of mine." Said Kenneth as he opened his eyes, and quickly noticing his superior officer in a small towel.

'OMGOMGOMG!' Ken was Panicking, slight twitches could be seen from him.

"U-um isn't this a little too much informality ma'am?" asked Kenneth with a shaky voice.

Sabine noticed his reaction and grinned.

"Whatever do you mean Ken?" asked Sabine as she walked in front of him, turned around and bent over to pick up her bag as the small towel uncovered more of her bare-

Kenneth Quickly plugged his nose with his fingers to avoid the blood dripping everywhere and ran to the bathroom door. "Gotta take my shower for the meeting ma'am before it's too late!"

Kenneth closed the door and Sabine heard a muffled curse word from behind the door.

The door opened again and Ken popped his head out with his fingers still pinching his nose. "I meant Sabine, not ma'am. Heh…..informal, right." He closed the door again with Sabine smiling after him.

She walked over to the bedroom and began to change into her Clothes.

Ken rested himself against the door and slowly slid down until he was sitting on the floor.

"What the fuck?" he mouthed.

Syndal was already ready for the meeting and waiting outside of Rey's door.

"Hurry the hell up Rey! That suit shouldn't take that long to put on!" Said Syndal loudly.

Rey responded through the door.

"You wouldn't know you bosh'tet." Yelled Rey. "Besides I have to look presentable to V."

"I Doubt V will get pissed about that Rey." Said Syndal as he leaned against the doorframe wearing a light pair of armor that was white with two green stripes heading down the right side.

"I don't care Syndal, I want to show that I respect V and all of the work that is made possible by-"

"Bullshit." Interrupted Syndal. "At least fifty percent bullshit." He added.

The door opened and Rey finally walked out wearing a light pair of black and yellow armor with a hood covering his standard Quarian faceplate. The hood had black and yellow arrows pointing front and back with the inside of the hood being the same except for reversed coloring.

"No, I'm not lying." Said Rey.

"Well you aren't exactly telling the truth either." Said Syndal grinning.

"Yes I am. What would I be lying about?" asked Rey as they both began walking towards the main CIC.

"Well, this wouldn't also have anything to do with Reina would it?" asked Syndal.

Rey was silent. "No. it doesn't." he was lying.

"Uh huh." Syndal was unconvinced.

They reached the end of the hallway and turned left; both of them saw something walking at the end of the hallway.

"Hey, Solo!" said Rey.

The Geth turned around. "Hello Sir." He said.

"Solo, after the meeting is done I want to see you in the training room."

"Got it Sir." With that Solo left to another part of the ship.

"Seems to slowly be getting more emotions with time. Eh Rey?" asked Syndal.

Rey looked after Solo. "Yeah, he is." Said Rey as they continued to walk.

Ethan's POV

I walked out of my room with my old clothes on, Denalli and Drakev were still playing the videogame fiercely.

I heard a whistle to my right, and there was Fasha sitting at the bar looking at my clothes.

"Damn that shit looks old." Said Fasha before downing a glass of liquor, or at least I think is was liquor because it was…..green.

"Yeah, it's the clothes that I arrived in. Surprising how they survived my travel here with only a few rips and holes. But that's not important right now."

I looked over to Denalli and Drakev. "Guys come here!" I said. They looked over to me. "Got something to say."

They got up, stretched and walked over. "What is it?" asked Drakev. Fasha also looked at me uninterested.

"Got a call from Gunner, you three are coming with me to the meeting."

I swear to god after I said that, the atmosphere in the room changed dramatically.

"R-Really?" asked Denalli and Drakev in unison with stars in their eyes.

I nodded.

They both jumped in the air. "YEEEEEESSSSSSS!AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I looked at them with a WTF face before looking at Fasha who was looking down at the table with an expression of disbelief.

"You better not be lying kid." Said Fasha with intimidation.

"I'm not." I said completely serious. "Why would I?"

"Double D!" She suddenly shouted. Interrupting Denalli and Drakev's dancing of joy.

"Listen up! We are going to see V, we need to prepare ourselves quickly! And if you two start acting like Tards in front of V and all of the Commanders and Captains, then X IS GOING TO EQUAL ME KICKING YOUR ASSES! Got it?" She said quietly the last part.

Denalli was carrying Drakev like Shaggy carrying Scooby doo when they got scared.

"Y-yes ma'am." They both Choked out.

"Good, Ethan!"

I looked up.

"Time?" She asked.

I opened my Omni tool and checked.

"17 Minutes. But Gunner said you don't have to worry about looking good."

"But we need to show that we do care about that. Double D!"

They both looked at her. "Let's get ready." Said Fasha before walking off to her room.

"Right!" They both said.

They too made their way to get ready.

I lazily sat down at the bar.

"Man…." I said to myself.

Sabine and Kenneth were both in their room standing in front of a bookshelf ready for the final minutes.

Sabine was wearing a skin tight black jumpsuit with a knife strapped to her left thigh and a HMWP Master pistol strapped to her right thigh.

Kenneth had medium navy blue armor with a HMWSG VII Shotgun strapped to his back.

Sabine glanced at him. "Kind of overkilling it there Ken."

"Always better to overestimate then to underestimate ma'am, I-I mean Sabine."

Sabine grinned. "True indeed."

Ken checked his Omni tool. "5 minutes left."

And as soon as Ken finished his sentence the Bookshelf began opening.

"How cliché." Said Sabine as they both walked in.

The bookshelf closed behind them.

/watch?v=2-UxdHMwdF8

Sabine took a deep breath and followed the walkway towards the central chamber.

The floor was outlined in blue and the lights were also blue guiding the way.

They soon reached the central Chamber where there was a large round table with 6 chairs.

Some of them were occupied by the time they arrived.

'Let's get this over with.' She thought before taking a seat.

Then as soon as she sat down a figure came walking towards the central chair.

"ATTENTION!" roared a male voice across the table, 'Soze' thought Sabine. "Supreme Commander ************ reporting!"

"Everybody can sit." Said the figure. "And in exactly-

"-22 seconds we will begin." Said Gunner as we entered the room.

We 3 quickly sat down at the table, I was in between Fasha and Pez.

I looked over to the giant Krogan next to me and tapped on his shoulder. "U-uh, s-sorry for c-calling you a Pez dispenser earlier." I said looking at the krogan.

Pez stared at me. "Shut up human." He said.

'(Sigh)…..that went better than expected.' I thought.

"Its starting." said Fasha.

5….4….3….2….1

The hologram in the table flickered on and there was the silhouette of a person who slowly revealed his face. 'The silhouette lookes human.' I thought.

Fasha was staring at the face of the person. "It's V." she whispered.

I looked back at the figure who had revealed himself and I felt like I was struck with lightning. "I-it's…." I whispered in shock.

"You've got to be kidding." I said a little too loud causing everybody to look at me with confusion.

"A fucking joke, this has GOT to be a fucking joke." I said.

"Hello everyone." Said the figure.

'T-that voice.' I thought. 'It's….It's.'

I shot up in my chair. And pointed my finger at the figure.

"CONRAD VERNER!"

AN: Yes really.

BTW: I actually do have my Grandfather's pocket watch. I'll post pics of it on my Profile page.


	17. Chapter 17

Everybody's jaw went to the basement after I said that name including Gunner's. But I didn't give a fuck, all I wanted to know is how the fuck a Knee Jerk Lemon Scented Pussy Wipe like Conrad Verner is possibly the leader of GOD….. For the love of fuck! It's Conrad Verner! HOW?!

V Just Looked at me with intent eyes, holy shit his eyes were one of the most intimidating things I have ever seen in my life, he makes Pez look like a fuckin adorable candy dispenser. He then looked at Gunner who in turned Nodded at V.

"Boss!" Yelled a female voice. I looked over to find a Turian Staring at me with fierce eyes. She was wearing some white and gold armor, and it looked like she'd been in a few battles in her life, with scratches and missing fringes.

"How the Hell does this little shit know your name!?" she asked with her voice Raised.

V looked over to the Turian. "Calm down Umbra, Gunner and…-" Conrad looked at me.

"E-Ethan." I blurted out.

"-…Ethan." Said Conrad, paused and then continued. "Gunner and especially Ethan will explain everything right now; this is why I have called this meeting." Said V.

**3rd person POV.**

Umbra Spoke again. "With all due respect sir but you placed maximum Security measures just for this kid?"

Soze interrupted her. "Don't insult V's intelligence, he chose this because that kid must be really important for something, don't make unnecessary assumptions Umbra." He said with a slight Irish accent as he took a turn at his cigarette and leaned back into his seat.

Soze is a Caucasian Human who wore a Black and Red business suit and a pair of Color changing sunglasses.

"It's far from unnecessary Soze, I'm just curious that's all." Said Umbra as she leaned back in her chair closing her eyes in annoyance.

"As am I." Said Sabine with her fingers supporting her chin. "What's going on Gunner?" she asked.

Gunner closed his eyes and inhaled. "We were right." He said.

Everybody's eyes were on him at that moment, including V's.

"In two years' time the Reapers will show up."

The whole room was dead silent Everybody's eyes were….. wide open…shaking….filled with…..disbelief…fear.

"Goddess…." Said Sabine. "….two years? That soon?"

Kenneth heard the slight fear in her voice as he was right behind her chair.

"How did you get that date Gunner?" asked Soze. "Why 2 years?"

Gunner looked down at Ethan. "That's where Ethan comes in."

Gunner motioned him to stand up. As he stood up everyone noticed his extremely old clothes and bag.

"H-hello my name is Ethan Talon and I….I…."

He looked nervous as all of the Captains and commanders were staring at him.

"I….." he continued to say before looking up at Gunner with uncertainty in his eyes. Gunner nodded at him and gestured him to continue. As did Fasha, Denalli and Drakev.

"I'm…not from this Dimension." He said.

Sabine looked at him with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth.

Soze stared at him with a cigarette in his mouth his eyes hiding behind multicolored sunglasses searching his face for any signs of lying.

Umbra just stared at the Human with distrust.

V just had a neutral expression on his face.

"Please explain." Said Verner.

**Ethan's POV.**

And so I did on how this was just a game created in my universe. I didn't tell the names of the people on Shepard's crew. I told about how it will begin and who the bad guys are and how they aren't really evil, just the reapers with the influence to change people into Dick Cheneys and shit. I wanted to leave the middle and ending out because it would probably do no good right now and it might change a shit ton of things in the future that aren't already changed right now. Kega and Rey also explained where they found me and in what context it was.

After I was done everybody was looking at the floor with disbelief in the fact that I knew so much info and that this was in fact a game.

"There is one question however that you didn't answer." Said Umbra. "How to you know the Boss?"

"I don't 'know' him." I said rubbing my head. "Conrad Verner plays the minor role of a hyper and useless fan boy of Commander Shepard."

The room was silent after that remark. And Umbra was about to shoot a remark of her own about insulting V when suddenly V began laughing. This confused everyone.

"Yep." He said laughing. "That's me all right."

I was shocked at his sudden change in attitude. From being confident, composed and menacing to being….Conrad Verner.

"I guessing my façade is very convincing huh Mr. Talon?" he said in a sort of Conrad Vernerish attitude.

Damn. He's scary.

Denalli and Drakev were also in awe of Conrad. As was Fasha. "Could have fooled me sir." She said.

"Y-Yeah…..very convincing. Its Kinda scary on how good you are at acting." I said.

As soon as I said that, the goofy attitude was gone and V had returned.

"You have to be good at that for this line of work Mr. Talon." He said.

"GOD is the best kept secret in the Whole galaxy; we have more info on everybody than even the shadow broker Himself including the fact that 80% of his 'agents' are actually mine."

V than stood up. "This organization exists because we are trying to unite the Galaxy against external and internal threats. The council has too many errors in the way they are thinking, and that is hardly an insult against them." V explained.

Soze continued. "The Council thinks that they know everything that's going on and that they are in somewhat total control. They are mistaken. They don't have nearly as many eyes as we do and they say that they want to unite the galaxy for the greater good and give people hope but that's complete bullshit, Look at what they did to the Quarians for example. I agree that false hope is better than injecting fear into the population and more so because shit would hit the ceiling fan and land on our food if people found out the true underbelly of their dear Galaxy."

Verner took over. "Mr. Talon this organization only wants to reduce the danger from within and from outside. This isn't like Cerberus where they only take Human interests and fuck everybody else when their done. Because we need everybody to work together and especially against the Reapers that will come. Hell we have many Quarians and Geth working together. We sure as hell can't stop now."

I stared in amazement.

"I believe you so far Mr. Talon." Said V. Soze stared at me through his now red colored sunglasses one last time before nodding at Conrad.

Umbra gritted her teeth but nodded as well. "If the Boss believes you than I do too."

Everybody looked at Sabine. "I believe as well." I breathed a sigh of relief. "…..However."

'Aw shit.' I thought.

"I would like to do a shallow mind meld on you personally Mr. Talon before I am 100% convinced. Because I can't seem to swallow the fact that we are living in a game, that all of our culture and technology is just padding for 'entertainment purposes'. "

"I agree." Said Umbra.

"I do as well." Said Soze. "Just to be sure."

She said as she stared at me than at V. "Is that okay sir?" she asked.

"Its fine Sabine, just be cautious." Said Verner.

Sabine nodded.

'Shit, she'll find out way more than I want her to know right now. Fuck!' I thought out loud.

"Now that you've told us about yourself we will now introduce ourselves. Said V.

Soze agreed.

As did Sabine.

Gunner also agreed.

Umbra looked uncertain but agreed in the end.

Soze started. "Jonathan K. Soze, Commander of GOD and Supervisor of the Inner and Outer council Space zones, Leader of the 5th and 6th space battalions. I own many places on illium, the Citadel and Noveria I am owner and founder of Phoenix industries (The exact same name and logo from 007 Nightfire). I also have the most ties to the Migrant fleet and good friends with Clan Urdnot."

Umbra Was Next: "Umbra Honesta, Commander of GOD. Supervisor of the Terminus systems and Leader of 3rd and 4th space battalions. Also have many contacts throughout the Galaxy. Owner of Zeus manufacturing and Director of arms at GOD."

Sabine Spoke next. "Sabine Nora, Commander of GOD. Supervisor of the Attican Traverse and leader of the 7th and 8th space battalions. Owner and Founder of GenCorp technologies and Leader of the Covert Ops portion of GOD with many agents placed in high risk locations of great importance either to infiltrate or watch."

Gunner spoke. "Kyle Gunner, Commander of G.O.D. Supervisor of the Earth Alliance Sector, Outer Ring and slightly beyond. Leader of the 1st and 2nd space battalions, in charge of the 1st line of defense from incoming enemies. Supervisor of the 'illegal' activities of GOD."

V was last. "Conrad Verner, Leader of Galactic Orbital Defense and supervisor of all activities in GOD."

"Woah." Whispered Denalli and Drakev in unison.

"Now Mr. Talon please understand that if you are truly lying to us than we will have to kill you to protect the security of our Organization."

The shit froze at that moment. "W-What?" I asked as a brick was sliding out.

"HAHAHAHA!" roared Conrad. "I gotta admit I love doing that to people! HAHAHA!" His goofy attitude returned full force. Soze and Umbra chuckled while Sabine and Gunner remained quiet but with smiles on their faces.

"Don't worry man!" Said Conrad with a goofy grin. "We aren't evil or anything like that, the most we'd do is use a M.S on you and you'd be on your way."

As I was about to ask what M.S meant, But Conrad asked Gunner a question. "What are these three doing here Gunner?" Conrad Gestured to Fasha Denalli and Drakev.

"These individuals have been hand selected by me in terms of overall experience and skill. Out of everybody on the Valencia, these three excelled."

I was Confused. How could those two be as good as Gunner makes them out to be? Fasha was the only one that I could understand him choosing.

"I have come with a request to include them in Ethan's training." Said Gunner.

"And have them be a team."


	18. Chapter 18

Silence filled the air. Conrad leaned back and raised an eyebrow.

"Huh." He said. "A team?"

"Yes sir." Said Gunner.

Denalli, Drakev and Fasha were all silent and filled with surprise when they heard that their Captain had nominated them as the best three on his Base. However Fasha was more confused as to why he had picked Denalli and Drakev.

"What I'm looking for sir is as many eyes on this as possible. This is a big thing that will go down." Said Gunner.

"It's a big thing that MIGHT go down Gunner." Said Umbra. "I don't think that everybody here exactly believes this 100% yet…..well maybe the kid, if he isn't lying."

"I understand your concern Umbra and I'm assuming that everyone IS thinking the same but you can't ignore the proof of origin of Ethan and where we found him and what proof we have of the Reapers arriving! We can't just ignore this! What are we the council!" said Gunner in a loud tone.

"Listen!" Said Soze. "We aren't ignoring anything Gunner, we know what proof we have of the Reapers and this might be the point that shifts the bucket of shit over us or them, but I want Sabine to check him out beforehand just to be sure and not to waste our time."

"I agree." Said V. "Sabine."

"Sir!" said Sabine.

"When are you able to perform the meld?" asked Conrad.

"Anytime sir." Responded Sabine.

**Ethan's POV.**

"Good. Than in 2 days Ethan will be going to Sabine's Base on Earth to receive the meld, if you are telling the truth than your training will begin immediately." Said V.

"Don't worry, you guys will be disappointed." I said almost whispering.

Soze looked at me and inhaled his cigarette. "Then don't say that we shouldn't be worried."

"Yeah…..point taken." I said.

"Well then ladies and gentleman this concludes the end of the meeting." Said V.

"Unless anybody has anything to say otherwise."

Silence followed.

"Alrighty then." Said V. "Ethan, Denalli, Drakev and Fasha will be going to Sabine's Base in 2 days. We will figure out what to do there. Meeting adjourned."

And with that all the holographs flickered off and the lights brightened up a fair bit.

"Well…." Said Rey. "That was interesting to say the least."

Gunner sighed. "Tell me about it."

Reina spoke up. "Well it seems that they liked you well enough Ethan."

"Yeah but I still can't wrap my head around the fact that Conrad Verner is the Leader of this Organization." I said slightly bewildered.

"That's what pretty much everybody says if they meet him in a happy attitude at first." Said Gunner. "But anyways." He looked at Double D and Fasha. "Don't let the fact that I chose you three as the best here get to your heads."

"Don't worry about me sir." Said Fasha. "I'd worry more about Bert and Ernie over there." She said while pointing at Denalli and Drakev with her thumb.

Those two were giggling like school girls. "Hey Drakev."

"Yeah Denalli?"

"We're the best."

"Yeah."

They were grinning so hard right now. Meanwhile Fasha was doing a double handed facefalm.

'Why the hell did he pick those two?' she asked herself.

"Did you two hear me?" asked Gunner.

"Don't worry about us sir; we won't let this get to our heads."

Two minutes later

/watch?v=jjy_7haflaM

"Oh goddess… why did I see this coming even before it began?" Fasha asked me while we walked behind Denalli and Drakev as they were walking with more authority and ownership.

"I don't know but I sort of saw it to I guess." I chuckled nervously.

Fasha lowered her voice. "To be quite honest I don't know those two very well, before you came I only knew them for about a week and I can't really tell why Gunner said that they were the best along with me."

I looked at those two as they continued the goofy attitude.

"I don't know either but they might be really strong underneath their personalities, like Conra—"

*SMACK*

Fasha hit me on the mouth. "Damn what did I do?" I yelled.

"Shut it dipshit, NEVER say that name in public, almost nobody here knows who he is so don't be chanting to the choir. Only refer to him as V." Said Fasha whispering and looking around.

I nodded my head in affirmation.

"But I guess you're right, those two might be as you humans say wolves in sheep's clothing."

We arrived at the mess hall and Denalli and Drakev both opened the doors.

"Stand aside for the best bitches!"

I chuckled nervously again while Fasha did another facepalm with added sigh. "Or maybe they're just both dumbasses in sheep's clothing." She said.

"I can believe the second one a little better." I said as I followed them into the mess hall.

"Well gentleman." Said V as he leaned against the table. "What do you think? Is he telling the truth?"

"To be quite honest sir." Said Umbra. "I think it's a steaming pile with a side of eggs, as you humans say."

"It's actually with a side of bacon." Said Soze Chuckling. "But I somewhat agree to an extent. Multi-dimensional travel has never happened before at least with a living person, but there is a beginning for everything and I am curious to what you will find in that kid's head Sabine."

"So am I." Said Sabine. "I'm going to search his memories and try to find anything that connects to what he says."

Silence followed.

Conrad sighed. "Well I for one hope he's wrong, but if he isn't than we will be prepared, you lot are the best of the best and I'm counting on you guys AND myself so we can overcome this."

"YES SIR!"

Sabine and Kenneth.

"Man." Sighed Kenneth. "I need a drink."

"Pass me one too please." Said Sabine from the couch.

Kenneth opened the fridge, grabbed two cokes and threw one over his shoulder to which Sabine caught effortlessly.

"What do you take on this Ken?" asked Sabine.

"I don't know." Said Ken as he sat down. "You're going to have to find out the truth in this, if there is any."

Sabine smirked. "You were pretty quiet at that meeting though."

"I don't think it would have been right of me to speak especially when V was there." Said Kenneth as he took a swig from his bottle of coke.

"Hmp, you know that V treats everyone as an equal, he hears the opinion of everybody and he gave you the chance to talk at the end." Said Sabine as she opened the bottle of Coke.

Ken Chuckled. "I guess it was just intimidating."

"I can understand that." Said Sabine. "V has so much power and he talks about it so nonchalant, he has the power to control all of the politics that go on, the mercenary gangs; he controls Omega and even the Shadow broker. But what makes him very VERY intimidating is that he actually controls his power. You Humans say that Power is like a drink, one you have a little of it you can't stop, but it looks like V doesn't like liquor. He doesn't really control people even if they are in positions to do so, all of Aria's Elite body guards on Omega are GOD operatives from my division but he doesn't choose to take out Aria and place GOD operative like Patriarch to take her place, he doesn't want to draw unwanted attention to his dealings in Omega and besides most of Aria's trusted men and women are GOD operatives so technically V is the true ruler of Omega."

Ken just stared back and slowly sipped on his bottle.

Sabine blushed a little. "S-sorry for rambling."

Ken placed his bottle on the table. "It's alright. Again, I guess it's just because V is the boss and it's a little intimidating is all."

"Understandable." Said Sabine.

Ken looked at her bottle. "You gonna drink that?" asked Ken.

She looked down. "Yeah." She took a swig. "W-wow, that's weird." She said.

Ken raised his eyebrow in surprise. "What? You never had Coke before?" he asked with amusment.

"I haven't had much Human cuisine. I've been trying to stay in my comfort zone." She said blushing slightly.

"Coke is hardly a Cuisine, it's just a soft drink." Said Ken with his still amused voice.

"Whatever it is its damn good." Said Sabine as she downed the whole bottle in one gulp. "U-um Sabine?" asked Ken worriedly.

"WHOOO!" hollered Sabine. "That stuff is strong if you drink it at once!" she said as she rubbed her thought.

"Yeah, I was gonna warn you but…..to late hehe."

Ken laughed and so did Sabine. Then their eyes caught one another and they stared into each other's eyes. Ken was feeling uncomfortable but the good uncomfortable, but Sabine was getting more and more….horny is the word, her eyes had that sultry look to them, like at any moment she would leap up and—

"Well I'm off to bed Sabine." Said Ken as he suddenly stood up.

Sabine blinked and returned to normal. "Yeah, good idea." Said Sabine. "Especially since we're sharing the same bed."

After that sentence left her mouth Ken had stopped mid step, held his breath, the hair on the back of his neck stood on end and he bled a little out of his nose. 'Oh shit….I forgot.'


	19. Chapter 19

Kenneth & Sabine

"What's the matter? Nervous?" asked Sabine with a grin.

'Very' thought Kenneth. "What gave you that idea-?" said Kenneth before noticing that she was gone from the couch when he turned around to answer her.

"Boo."

Kenneth whipped back around to where he was facing only to see Sabine inches from his face. He was slightly shocked.

"Damn…. how di-" started Kenneth.

"That gave me the idea." Said Sabine as she leaned back slightly before she decided to have her way the bad way. "You are my unofficial second in command Kenneth. You should have noticed me moving."

"S-sorry ma'am." Said Kenneth in a defeated tone.

Sabine rolled her eyes slightly. "Formality Kenneth Formality" Repeated Sabine.

"Sorry M-…Sabine." Said Kenneth quickly correcting himself.

Sabine only grinned before she walked into the massive bedroom "Goddess, this armor is killing me." Said Sabine.

Kenneth's knees were shaking.

"I'll just take my armor, shirt and shoes off to sleep." Said Kenneth with an embarrassed voice.

Sabine's interest peaked at the 'shirt' portion of Kenneth's sentence.

Kenneth noticed that peak of interest and the slight predatory dazzle in Sabine's eyes after he said that.

'I just had to say shirt! Fuckin great I'm possibly gonna be raped by my commanding officer!' he thought to himself.

He looked up to notice Sabine was gone yet again and the bathroom door was closed.

Kenneth looked back down, eyes full of thought before finally lying down on the bed.

'Fuck it, I'm tired and I'm going to bed and if I get raped then so be it.' Thought Kenneth before he slowly closed his eyes.

Sabine watched from the door as he closed his eyes, she then reentered the bathroom, took off the torso section of armor and cursed under her breath. "Damn! I can't go out like this!" she felt her wetness increase due to her and massive hornyness and it only made things wetter when Kenneth was so close to her.

She blushed slightly and looked at the door to the bedroom where Kenneth was.

"But I need him so… badly." She said in frustration.

Sabine proceeded to unzip her jumpsuit. Her breasts bounced softly as they were liberated from the tight confines from which they were in. She pulled down the suit until it reached the bottom of her waist before she started fiercely rubbing her pussy. She moaned softly and grabbed her breast only to start sucking on it with the same intensity as her fingers were doing to her throbbing sex.

Kenneth was about to close his eyes when he heard a muffled curse word come from the bathroom.

He slowly opened his eyes and half glanced at the bathroom door before shrugging and lying back down again.

But then a loud moan penetrated the silence.

Kenneth's eyes shot open, he shot up and something else shot up as well. He was staring at the door right now.

Sabine got out of all her clothes and stepped in the shower as she continued her self-pleasure.

Kenneth scurried out of bed to try to stop the intense nosebleed that was occurring.

'Shit, what the hell is she thinking? And where the hell is my shirt?' Ken thought to himself in a panic.

'Fuck it!' He finally thought. Kenneth ran to the kitchen sink and controlled the bleeding.

5 minutes later.

"Shiiiiiiiit." Kenneth said to himself. "Is she doing what the hell I think she's doing?" He asked himself.

"What did you think I was doing?" asked Sabine from the bedroom door.

Kenneth shrieked and jumped only to trip and fall on his ass. He quickly stumbled back up. "N-nothi-!"

Sabine smirked. "What's the matter Ken?"

Ken was cut short due to the fact that Sabine only had a towel two sizes too small on.

Sabine noticed his face and giggled a little bit. "Oh this? The other towels were dirty and I decided to take this one instead. Are you against it?" She asked with a 'hurt' voice.

Ken made his way towards her, stopped in the middle of the door and looked at her with a smile.

"Don't worry." He said.

She smiled with a small blush. Well small compared to what Kenneth had.

"Now if you'll excuse me." Kenneth said before making his way to the bathroom to control his nosebleed.

Sabine lay down on the bed and pulled the covers over herself and drifted off to sleep.

Kenneth got out of the bathroom, drooped over to his side of the bed and slowly got under the sheets; he looked over at Sabine's sleeping form before staring at the celling.

'Why me?'

Ethan's POV.

I was lying on my bed staring at the ceiling contemplating the info that had passed through the meeting.

"Two days huh?" I asked myself. "Shit."

I rubbed my eyes. "It should be now!" I said in frustration.

I opened my eyes and chuckled. "Damn, I sound like Shepard."

I then thought. "I wonder who Shepard will turn out to be. Paragon? Renegade? A Dude, A Chick?"

"Hell, I wonder what everybody is doing right now." I asked myself.

Shepard might be on a routine mission, Kaiden might be with him or her or be somewhere else, Garrus is probably complaining in C-SEC itching for some real action, Tali is Probably getting ready for her pilgrimage if she's not already on it, Liara is probably on Therum or in the general vicinity researching ye-old prothian ruins and Wrex is probably killing something.

"But whatever they're doing." I said as I stood up and stretched. "It won't change the fact that I can't sit around thinking. I looked at my omnitool. "2:08 AM." I said to myself.

Whatever, I'm off to the training room to do something because sleep is for pussys.

I changed into some loose fitting shorts and a tank top that they already had placed for me in my closet, I left my room and I made my way towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

I jumped slightly startled. "Fasha! Shit you scared me." I said. "Does anybody sleep around here?"

"Well apparently you don't." said Fasha. "And you need to stop getting frightened about everything that pops up. Now…where are you going?" She asked crossing her arms.

"First of all I'm still getting used to all this intergalactic stuff." I gestured around the room.

"And second I couldn't sleep so I might as well go to the training room." I said as I made my way out the door.

"Wait a sec." said Fasha as she walked towards her room. "I'll join you."

I raised my eyebrow. "Oh, okay. Can't sleep either?" I asked.

"It's not that." Said Fasha behind her door as she changed into her training clothes. "I just don't want you to get hurt…little boy."

"Whatever." I said with a smile.

Rey & Solo

The training room was almost empty except for a hand full people scattered about and a group of people (mostly Quarians) surrounding a large window, on the other side of the window in a large room was a lone Geth.

"Alright Solo." Said Rey. "For your hand to hand setting I adjusted the parameters so that you move quicker and with less delay from thought to action however with also less power behind each attack."

"Why would I need to implement less power?" asked Solo.

"It's rare when you would have no weapons so it would be better to have more speed to try to avoid sticky situations instead of brute force." Explained Rey.

Solo tilted his head to the left. "What situation would leave me sticky?" asked Solo.

Rey sighed and rubbed his visor, as the group behind him was barely containing their laughter.

Someone shouted out. "It's when a Man and Woman love each other very much-!"

"Shut up you dumbass." shouted someone else before the group erupted into laughter.

"Solo, it's just a Human expression I learned awhile back." Said Rey chuckling. He then looked over at the entrance. "And Speaking of Human."

Ethan's POV

"Damn this place is huge." I said in amazement. Come to think of it I always say that when I enter a room. Huh.

"Yeah, I know." Said Fasha. "Anyw-"

"Ethan!"

Someone called my name. It was Rey.

"What are you doing awake?" he asked as I walked over to him. Fasha was right behind me and quickly saluted Rey.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep." I then noticed all of the people around him.

"What's all the hubbub?" I asked.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"What's going on?" I asked again.

"Oh were just configuring Solo for hand to hand combat. And if it goes well we might put it to use on all the Geth here." He said excitedly.

"So you finally got around to doing that?" Asked Fasha as she stretched.

"It wasn't only me, the reason it took me so long was that I didn't have enough people helping me out. But now I do." He gestured at his fellow partners.

"Well." I said. "I'm going to start working out now." I said as I turned around and walked over to a giant mirror.

"Yeah yeah." Fasha waved her hand at me. "Go ahead….I'll be over here."

I took my shoes off, stood on the mat, closed my eyes and began doing all my Jujitsu forms and some Taekwondo forms that I still remembered. I quietly did and repeated all of my forms for the better part of two hours before putting my shoes back on and making my way towards the hitting bag.

Fasha walked over to me. "What were you doing?" she asked.

"Just some martial arts forms." I said as I began punching the bag.

She stepped back and stared at me. "Nice Punches, it seems that you aren't one of the dumbasses that just wail out of control."

"Thanks, (punch) I just let the (punch) momentum (punch) of my arms deliver the (punch) power instead of risking (punch)controllability and an injury (punch) by forcing the punch." I said in between punches.

"That's right." She grinned. "You seem to know some of your shit about hand to hand."

"I actually don't, (punch) I've never been (punch) in a real fight before, (punch) I'm one of those (punch) ponces that (punch) talk like they been there (punch) but haven't." I said.

"Well it seems that you know the basics." Said Fasha. "The only thing you need to know is how to take a blow from an enemy."

I stopped punching and looked at her. "What's that face for?" I asked.

She was grinning wickedly.

"Fight me."


	20. Chapter 20

"E-excuse me?" I asked with surprise.

"Remember, I don't like to repeat myself." Said Fasha with a slight frown.

"Sorry but…..I'll get killed." I said in defense.

Fasha sighed. "What's the matter? Afraid to hit a girl?" she mocked.

"Actually no." I said. "It doesn't matter to me; if a woman tries to kill me I won't be a gentleman and let her get the first kick in the balls. I will use self-defense." I said. "Besides, you'd kill me with your biotics." I said with my hands raised.

Fasha raised her eyebrow. "Don't be so stupid." She said. "I won't use my biotics you ass. Do you know what will happen to me if I kill you?" she said.

"Well….okay I'll fight but go easy on me." I said as I got into stance. "I've never done this seriously before."

"Don't worry. I won't bite…hard." She said as she got into position.

/watch?v=B3ax1EXC-PU

Everybody in the training room stopped what they were doing and came over to watch us, Including Rey and Solo.

I started to get a little embarrassed with so many people looking at me.

"Ready?" asked Fasha.

"I guess so." I said.

Fasha charged at me full force.

**Rey's POV 3****rd**** Person.**

"Let's see what you got kid." Said Rey to himself.

**Ethan's POV.**

I prepared myself as she began to throw a left punch at my face. I blocked, but she suddenly crouched down and delivered a left handed palm strike under my chin.

'S-shit' I swore in my head. The attack didn't hurt due to the fact that I had my jaw shut already but it still dazed me.

But right after that she punched my gut with her right hand. I fell to my knees and held my gut in pain trying to regain my breath.

"Come on." Said Fasha in an annoyed tone. "You got three seconds."

I scrambled back up and got into stance.

She then started to attack mercilessly. I was dodging everything I could but she still got some punches and kicks through. I was bleeding from my nose and a few cuts on my face.

'Opening.' I thought. 'I need a damn opening!'

She through Roundhouse kicks, sidekicks, straight punches, curved punches, pretty much everything.

'Damn, she has almost no room for error.' I thought still trying to look for an opening.

'There!' She just threw a roundhouse kick and was turning around to do an immediate turnaround side kick. She had her back to me for a split second.

I raised my right leg and did a reverse roundhouse to her left leg. She noticed this, blocked it and turned around to hit me again. But she didn't notice that my previous kick was a bluff and I planted my right foot to the side of her head knocking her over before she could attack me.

The audience was surprised. As was Fasha.

"That was pretty neat." said Fasha as she got up and cracked her neck.

"Inside outside Crescent kick." I said taking deep breaths.

"Well you got a lucky shot." Said Fasha. "Your last one."

"We'll see about that." I said as I charged to her.

She got back into her stance and easily dodged my punch before using the momentum of the dodge and punching me square on the left cheek, I quickly got over the shock and grabbed her extended arm with my left hand, she yanked her arm back giving me the opening I needed. As she yanked back her elbow was now bent creating a crook in her arm. I shoved my hand in that crook causing her to lose balance and fall backwards. I maintained the pressure, switched hands and placed my right arm in the crook of her elbow using my left hand to force her into a hand lock, thus making her tap out.

I let out a huge sigh and fell back onto the mat breathing deeply. The people around us clapped as we got up.

"Those were some weird techniques." Said Fasha.

I shook my head. "I take it that's a compliment?" I asked laughing lightly.

"Yeah sure." She said. "You managed to get me twice."

"You managed to get me… (Sigh) a lot of times." I said kind of defeated.

"Excellent fight." Said Rey. "It shows you know your stuff."

"I know my stuff on paper." I said. "All I need is practice."

Solo spoke up. "You could use some practice in attack responses and defensive positions, other than that it was optimal."

Fasha noticed my face.

"You better clean up." Said Fasha. "Or else you're gonna wake up with a red pillow."

I wiped some blood off of my cheek and nose. "Shit." I said.

"Don't worry; you did well for your first time. Surprised me." She said.

"Thanks." I said. "I'm going to bed for now, I'm beat to shit. Literally."

"Ok then see you later." Said Fasha.

"Same you you. Bye everyone!"

Everyone said their goodbyes and I left to my room exhausted and bleeding.

**Kenneth & Sabine**

Kenneth was sound asleep but with the thought that he had to wake up soon to prepare to return to the base.

But instead he woke up to some strange noises and ruffling next to him.

"Mmmmmm….yeah…just like that." Moaned Sabine

Kenneth shot open his eyes and looked over to Sabine.

He then quickly placed his back towards Sabine and bit his thumb.

Sabine was vigorously masturbating next to Kenneth.

'Uhh…' was all Kenneth could think at the moment.

Sabine let out a loud moan as she climaxed next to Kenneth.

'Why is she doing that? Why is she doing that? Why is-'

Sabine let out a relaxed sigh, licked the juices from her fingers, wrapped her arm and leg around Kenneth and snuggled as close to him as possible.

'WHY IS SHE DOING THAT?! WHY IS SHE DOING THAT?! HHNNGGGGGGGG!' thought Kenneth.

Sabine snuggled her head in the crook of Kenneth's neck and gave him a small kiss, her breasts pressed up against his back.

Kenneth Relaxed slightly and rubbed her hand before trying to pry himself off of her.

But Sabine didn't relax, she squeezed him harder and Ken noticed that she was crying.

"D-don't leave me p-please stay, don't let me go back there." She said in-between sobs.

Ken raised his eyebrow. 'There?'

He then decided to wake her up. He slowly turned around and saw Sabine's face under the dim lighting, fresh tears stained her face. She was smiling. Kenneth didn't leave.

He traced his finger on her jaw gently smudging her tear on his finger.

Sabine giggled and slowly opened her eyes.

Noticing that he was staring directly at her she let out a small blush.

"Uh…..hi." said Kenneth.

Sabine felt something wet between her legs, she quickly looked down and let out a small gasp.

'Oh goddess…..that wasn't a dream.'

She quickly got up and sat on her side of the bed, showing her bare back to Kenneth.

'Wait…..she was naked?' Kenneth was about to faint on the spot.

"Did you try anything?" asked Sabine.

"N-NONONO…don't worry." Said Kenneth as he quickly scooted off the bed.

Sabine was disappointed. "Oh." she sighed.

"B-but I-I thought…." Started Kenneth as he knew he was entering dangerous territory. "…..you h-had put on something to wear b-before you w-went to b-bed."

Sabine blushed deeper. "It got a little hot so I took it off."

"Oh…. okay." Said Kenneth blushing because he probably knew how she got hot.

"W-well I'm gonna pack up and get ready to leave." Said Kenneth as he got up from bed trying to hide the tent he pitched.

Sabine shook her head in confirmation and began dressing herself.

Kenneth as the gentleman he was didn't peek although Sabine sort of wanted him to.

Ethan's POV

"Oh Shit." I said to myself as I woke up to the biggest headache in my life.

"Why did I say yes?" I asked myself as I walked into the bathroom and checked out my injuries from this morning's scuffle with Fasha.

"Dammit this fuckin hurts." I said as I rubbed my eyes. "And that wasn't even a real fight." I muttered.

I took a piece of toothpaste chewed it and swallowed then I splashed some water on my face.

I heard a knock on my door. "Dude!" said Denalli.

"Yeah?" I said in a tired voice as I put on my pants and shirt.

"I heard about the fight. You okay? She didn't kill you only to revive you and do it again did she?" he asked.

I chuckled. "No…..I'm cool man." I said.

"Listen, I'm going to go grab something to eat, wanna join?" he asked.

"No I'm good." I said as I walked over to the door opening it. "Do you guys have a T.V?" I asked.

Denalli raised an eyebrow. "T.V? What the hell is a T.V?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Right…..futuristic shit." I said.

"Well, where can I watch the news or entertainment shows?" I asked.

"Well you can watch it on your Omni tool and even on your S-Chip, but if you want better quality then I suggest over there." He pointed to the couch.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem dude. I'll be over in the mess with Drakev if you need me." He said as he walked out the door.

I sighed as I sat down on the couch turning on the….fuck it I'm gonna call it the Holovision.

I was going to try to figure out more about this universe.


	21. Chapter 21

Watching the Holovision was honestly one of the weirdest moments in my life…. Or death I suppose, because I got to see basically my present life in the future IN SPACE! …in another dimention….So yeah…weird.

Not to mention the fact that in two years Saren will start attacking with the Geth and then two years after that the Collectors will follow…..then the Reapers.

But everything on the H.V seemed normal, there was a commercial for some cheesy soap opera, a commercial for an Asari skin product among others…..then I watched some news, some problems with Batarians on isolated planets, and a plan to limit the access for Quarians on the Citadel developed by some dumbass trying to get votes for some election. I didn't pay much attention to that but I did notice the anchorman. He was a Salarian wearing a blue…..I don't even know what they call that…all I know is that it was blue. But what really surprised me was he had an S-Chip on his neck. In fact in some of the interviews from people off the street you can see other people in the background going about their business….some of them had S-Chips, hell even some of the people they interviewed has S-Chips. I changed the channel and low and behold there was a commercial for Zeus Manufacturing. Captain Umbra's Corporation. Nearly everyone in that commercial had an S-Chip.

I was starting to realize that they weren't lying…GOD is everywhere… Sort of creepy if you ask me.

The door to the room opened and in walked Fasha fresh from training. She looked over to me.

"I see you've been busy." Said Fasha as she opened the fridge door.

"It's just…..weird." I said still looking at the H.V. "I Come from 2011."

I looked over to her. "One hundred and seventy years ago."

She raised an eyebrow. "Still thinking about that?" she asked.

"How can I NOT think about it?!" I said a loudly. "Sorry." I mumbled.

She just shrugged.

"Well I'm not going to lie and say, I know how that feels." Said Fasha as she sat down next to me. "But early tomorrow we'll be going to Sabine's base for the meld."

I quickly turned to look at her. "Wait a minute." I said. "Why don't you do a meld with me right now?" I asked scooting closer to her.

"No." she said. "Sabine said that she would be the one to do it so she will do it, there is no way in hell I would disobey Sabine and V."

My shoulders slumped. "Damn…I just want somebody to think I'm not crazy." I said depressed.

"Nobody said that you're crazy." Said Fasha.

"I suppose your right." I said still depressed.

Then we just sat there not saying a word for a few minutes.

I got up and walked over to my room. "Is there a Shooting range here?" I asked from in my room.

"Mmmhmmm." Said Fasha as she was drinking some what looked like some juice.

"Okay then, I'll find it on my Omni tool." I came out of my room with my old backpack.

"I'm going to go shoot my gun." I said.

"Really?" she asked. "Mind if I watch? I want to see what that relic can do."

I looked at her and chuckled. "Be my guest." I said.

Fasha put her drink back in the fridge and followed me out the door.

**Reina's POV 3****rd**** Person.**

Reina was in the Bio wing pacing back and forth in front of a specific room where some scientists were currently dealing with something 'important' for her.

'Oh goddess…' She looked at the door and continued pacing. 'Did it work? Did it work?'

Suddenly unbeknownst to her, Rey entered the bio wing and saw Reina in the state that she was in.

'Please work this ti-.' Her thoughts were interrupted with a hand on her shoulder.

"Where's the fire?" asked Rey with amusement in his voice.

Reina was caught off guard. "F-fire what fire?" she asked.

"Calm down Reina there isn't a fire." Said Rey holding his hands up.

"Oh." Said Reina blushing. "S-sorry for overreacting."

"Don't worry." Said Rey. He then looked over into the room. "Still haven't found anything that would work?" he asked with a serious tone.

"I'm not sure, that is what I'm waiting for." Said Sabine as she wearily adjusted her sunglasses. "I honestly hope so." She said. Tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"Hey hey." Said Rey. "Don't worry; I'm sure they will find something to help." He said as he put his arm around her. Reassuring her.

Sabine blushed deeply. "T-They already h-have a way b-but they s-still need one final t-thing." She said stuttering with Rey's arm around her. "A-And what about t-the new immune system?" she asked looking at him.

"Still the same, trying to find a way to power the nanites." Said Rey as he looked over to the room where they worked on the cure. "I shouldn't rush them though. They might kick my ass in the mood they are in right now."

"Are they mad?" asked Reina.

"(sigh) Yeah…..most of the people who work on this are Quarian so they want this as much as I do. I don't really work on this project so they can get pissed whenever they want to." Chuckled Rey at the end.

Reina smiled but then her smile saddened. "You you've said that you would be the first person to test it."

Rey just looked at her.

"If that's the case then you have as much right to be mad as they do." Said Reina.

Rey continued to stare at her. Reina was feeling embarrassed and sort of hot under the power of his eyes.

"I suppose you're right." Said Rey. "But I still won't rush things, especially if I'm the test subject." Said Rey slightly laughing at the end.

Reina did not laugh.

"Listen." He placed both his hands on her shoulder and looked her dead in the eyes.

" .Be…..Alright."

Reina was about to faint due to the close proximity of Rey. Her heart was jumping and her body had a strange tickling sensation allover.

Rey was going through a rare phase of actually appreciating his suit. Appreciating because she couldn't see the color of his face at that moment. The same way he couldn't see her eyes. Rey could read a person like a book by using their eyes. But Reina…..that was different.

"Well I better be going then." Said Rey as he slightly squeezed her shoulders.

Suddenly the door opened to the room Reina was waiting in front of. Out stepped an Asari.

Rey let go of Reina and stood patiently next to her.

Reina looked up at the Asari's face and noticed that she wasn't smiling.

"…I see." Said Reina slowly lowering her head.

"We couldn't get it completely right this time ma'am but we did get closer." Said the Asari. "We now have severely narrowed down our bad options on what to use for the next time."

Reina looked up smiled. "…Thank you."

The Asari smiled and bowed. "That is what we are here for." She then looked at Rey. "Captain."

Rey nodded and the Asari went back inside.

"It's great that they've gotten closer to figuring it out." Said Rey.

"Yes…..indeed." said Reina still kind of depressed.

Rey smiled and walked away towards the elevator at the end of the hallway.

"I'm going to the Secondary CIC." Said Rey. "And Reina?" he asked as he entered the elevator.

Reina looked up.

"I'll be with you if you need to talk about things." Said Rey before the Elevator doors shut.

Reina just stared at the doors, repeating his words in her mind.

'I'll be with you…..'


	22. Chapter 22

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"S-chip Speech."

When I feel stressed I always do things that make me relax. Who doesn't? Weather its working on cars, listening to my music, playing video games ect. Shooting a gun also feels relaxing.

Just you and the gun…..completely still…..getting the perfect aim….Just. You. And. The. Gun…Almost.

Everybody who was interested in guns or remotely intrigued by guns was crowding around me asking me so many fuckin questions about my Beretta. Fasha was with me aswell but she probably felt the same as me in this situation. Ready to flip a fuckin gourd.

"Oh man! He has the original case!" "Yeah and with the original paper instruction manual!" "It looks mint!" "Where did you get this?" "How much did it cost?" "Where do you get the ammo?!"

All those questions and many more were lunged at me.

"Hold on HOLD ON!" I yelled.

"Fuck." I muttered right after.

"I'll answer all of your questions but can I shoot the gun first?" I asked.

"Let him shoot the damn gun!" yelled Fasha. "Besides he'll let me shoot it right afterwards…right?" she asked with a slight menace at the end.

I swallowed and nodded in approval. I still felt sore over our last 'fight'.

Everybody nodded as well and then I turned around and took aim. Needless to say the shooting range was huge and it was one of three on board with 250 lanes total for one. I was on lane 46 and most of the attention was if you haven't noticed, on me.

I fired my gun and hit a little to the right of the target.

'Okay a little to the right.' I said to myself. 'Bend your elbows ever so slightly and…..'

I fired and hit almost dead on. 'Close enough for now.'

"You could have more control." Said Someone. I turned around and there was Syndal Virgam.

Fasha and everybody else in the whole room saluted him and then many continued to watch me…..or the gun. Including Syndal.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Yeah, you have the vertical recoil controlled just fine but your horizontal control is lacking." He said.

Fasha just stared out at my target.

"Can I try out the gun?" asked Syndal.

Fasha made a small sigh and a small pout. It was supposed to be her turn.

I shrugged. "Sure." I passed him the gun.

Syndal took the gun and bounced it in his hands before almost instantly aiming and firing directly at the target.

I slightly jumped back at the intensity and speed when he prepped that gun. Frightning.

"See?" he asked. "You need to control the horizontal recoil better while maintaining vertical recoil controlled as well."

I looked down at my feet and then at the target. He didn't miss a single shot.

"I'd suggest lifting weights or something to try to increase your strength; once you get strong enough you might be able to control it with one hand." Said Syndal before walking off.

"Oh and by the way, that's a pretty nice gun for its age."

I chuckled, turned around and aimed at the target.

"Thanks."

"Ajem." Coughed Fasha next to me.

"Oh yeah." I handed her the gun. "…..Forgot."

She grinned as she studied the weapon and then took aim.

She fired and as expected from me she didn't miss a single shot but it wasn't as neatly done as Syndal's…buuuuut if told her that she'd probably kill me and not to mention the fact that I suck ass compared to both of them so yea…..I'll be in the corner if you need me.

**V's POV 3rd person.**

/watch?v=SMjF2DgXCCo

Conrad Verner paced back and forth in a small apartment in New York City only known to his Commanders and his own personal Guard. He kept looking back at his computer screen on which had all of GOD's Reaper evidence so far plus information on Geth many of which was wrote by Rey himself and of course information on Saren.

Conrad sighed and walked over to the window overlooking the corrupt poverty stricken street below.

He then scanned around and spotted members of his personal guard disguised as civillians.

There were two police officers; one a human male and the other an asari walking around the block were Conrad was located. Another was a human male hot dog vender across the street whose arms were covered with tattoos. Another was a Batarian bum in front of the hotel asking for money or food. Two more were cloaked on the roof in front of the hotel with sniper rifles. And there was at least one person in all the rooms next to Conrad's. Plus two more cloaked snipers on the building behind the hotel.

Conrad rubbed his eyes and sat back down at his computer.

"Dennis, I'm making a call." Said Conrad.

The Hotdog vendor in front of the hotel received that message.

"Yes sir, scanning frequencies as we speak." Said the vendor.

"Dennis has a Salarian civilian with him at the moment." Chimed in a female voice who is the left sniper above the Vendor.

"How would you like the hotdog?" asked the Vendor.

"Everything except for onions." Said the Salarian.

"Make sure to move other frequencies away from mine while I make the call." Said Conrad through the S-Chip.

"Here is your hotdog, please enjoy." Said the vendor with a slight smile.

"Don't worry sir, already taken care of." Said the vendor.

"Much appreciated." Said the Salarian before he walked off.

"Keep an eye on him." Said the vendor. "Just in case."

"Already spotted him." Said the Asari cop. "I need eyes from the sky."

"Got him." Said a male voice. The sniper on the right above the vendor.

Meanwhile Conrad chuckled in his room. 'Poor bastard's just trying to eat a hotdog.' He thought.

He then began calling Sabine. 'I need to speed things up.'

**Sabine's POV 3rd Person.**

"Welcome back ma'am. Kenneth." Greated Ben stilling. One of Sabine's Captains.

"Good to be back." Said Sabine as she and Kenneth entered her base hidden on Earth.

"Anything to report?" asked Sabine as she walked down the main corridor from the entrance cave.

"Nothing to report since you left ma'am." Said Ben checking his Omnitool.

"Very well." Said Sabine. "Kenneth!"

Kenneth stood at attention. "Get all of your things settled back in and get back to your normal duties until I call for you. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am!" Kenneth saluted her and made his way towards his wing of the base.

Sabine Gazed slightly at Kenneth before putting her attention at Ben.

"You are dismissed but send me updates on the stealth systems every two hours."

"Will do ma'am." Said Ben before walking off.

Sabine let out a sigh but sharply inhaled when she saw the letter of the incoming call on her S-Chip.

V.

**Ethan's POV.**

Even though Fasha at times scares the shit out of me, we still had fun shooting different types of guns including mine of course. Well I had fun I don't know about her, she seemed ok, she wasn't pissed or anything; hell she gave me a lot of pointers on how to shoot better. And well…..she said I was a good learner and I have a feeling that if I hadn't been such a good learner then she would have ripped my head off through my ass. But I digress.

We finished up and made our way towards our room.

"So…..is this how you imagined the future?" Asked Fasha as she cracked her neck.

I laughed silently. "Well I guess but….. this IS a video game so everything might be different where I come from."

"Video game huh?" Said Fasha as she stopped and looked out a window we were passing by.

I stopped and looked down. "Yeah…..."

Neither of us said a word for about a minute.

Incoming message.

Status: Urgent

Caller: Sabine Nora.

Both of our eyes widened when we saw that caller I.D. We both answered.

"Attention: Ethan, you need to come to my base to perform the meld immediately, V had a change of plans. Bring your team with you and clothes on your back. Denalli and Drakev have already been notified."

We were already running down the hall as fast as we could after reading the word 'immediately' from that message.

"Any ideas about why they're cutting the deadline 14 hours short?" I asked Fasha as I ran.

"V's probably getting impatient!" Said Fasha as we rounded a corner.

"I didn't like the sound of 'V had a change of plans.'" I said as we reached the elevator.

"Pffft. Don't worry you would have been dead even before meeting me if they thought you were a threat. Or even just M.S you and send you on your way." Said Fasha.

"M.S? I've heard that before. What does it mean?"

The elevator doors opened.

"It means-."

Fasha caught eye of Denalli talking to James next to a shuttle.

"OI! Where the hell is Drakev?" yelled Fasha. "If we are late due to him…..I swear by the goddess-"

"Here he comes." I said.

"The hell were you?" asked Denalli.

"I was in the mess and I can't run that fast asshole." Spit out Drakev.

"Yeah well tough shit, Fasha's already pissed and we needed to leave two minutes ago." Said Denalli.

We all entered the Shuttle. "Have a pleasant trip." Said James.

The doors closed and we began to move.

I sat next to the pilot's door, Fasha was in front of me, Drakev was next to me and Denalli was next to Fasha.

We were on our way.

AN: Next Chapter will be the last in this Arc. PLEASE REVIEW!


	23. Chapter 23

'THE' longest chapter I have written. Please enjoy. There is Music in this chapter.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"S-chip Speech"

To say I was exited…..would sort of be an overstatement. I was about to travel through space….SPACE for the love of fuck. I was more nervous than exited. Believe me. Replaying the movie Apollo 13 in my head didn't really help out either.

But I still was exited in a way. I WAS about to go into space.

The shuttle was approaching the entrance, or exit in our case.

"This is Shuttle E28 preparing for departure. Stealth systems engaged." Said the Pilot.

"Roger that. You may proceed out. Keep to the speed limit until ten miles from outside the stealth shield."

The doors slowly opened and we were met by a sight even the best videogame couldn't recreate. Space.

The Real Space. Not some back drop.

I was glued to the window as we finally passed to the outside. My mouth managed to somehow open even further when I saw the base in all of its gigantic greatness behind us. I also saw some people walking on the surface of the base doing maintenance. Incredible was the word on my mind.

I looked over at 'my' team. Fasha had her head bent back with her eyes closed; the glow of her facial tattoos was the only visible feature of her face in the dimly lit cabin. Denalli the resident Turian was busy on his Omni-tool and Drakev was looking out the opposite window.

"We just broke through the stealth shield." Said the pilot.

I turned around to look out the window again and…the base was completely gone. Zip. Zero. Absolutamente nada.

"Almost out of the restricted speed zone." Said the pilot.

I took a seat and tapped my fingers against my knees.

The shuttle gave a small lurch and I assume we were off.

"We're off." Said the pilot.

I rest my case.

**Sabine's POV 3rd Person.**

Sabine sat in her luxurious office contemplating the conversation she had with V.

_Flashback._

_"I want you to perform the meld immediately. We need to get started on this investigation as soon as possible."_ _Said Conrad as he looked out the window._

_"But sir, don't you want to see if it's true before spending the resources on investigating?"_ _Asked Sabine as she quickly walked towards her office._

_"I have a feeling that this is going to be true the Reapers ARE coming now that I've been looking at the proof we've gathered. The only question is where the kid came from, to see if what he said about this place being a 'video game' is true."_ _Said Conrad as he grabbed a drink from the small fridge._

_"I understand sir, I will begin preparations immediately. Starting with calling Ethan and his team."_ _Said Sabine as she entered her office._ _"I'll send Kenneth to prep the L.Z. as well."_

_"O.K then. Call me when you are finished with the meld." _

_V. Closed the call._

_End Flashback._

Sabine sat down in her chair looking down at the main Hall of her base.

"Kenneth." Said Sabine through her omni tool.

"What's the matter?" asked Kenneth from the Mess hall.

"I need you to prep the L.Z immediately. Mr. Talon and his team should be arriving in about 3 hours give or take."

"Got it." Said Kenneth.

The call ended.

Kenneth got up from his seat.

"Where are you going?" asked a Salarian.

"Sabine needs me to prep the L.Z for our 'guests'." Said Kenneth

"That's not the only thing she wants prepped from you." Said a human male with a grin on his face.

Kenneth rolled his eyes. "You're just jealous that you aint getting any Ben." Said Kenneth as he emptied his tray.

"And you have?" asked Ben.

Kenneth just blushed slightly. "N-not really…c-can we talk about this later?"

"We WILL be talking about this later believe me." Said Ben.

"Ok I believe you already dumbass." Said Kenneth Chuckling. "Later."

"Yeah." Said Ben as he continued eating.

Kenneth made their way towards the Central control room through the main hall. He reached some elevators at the end of the hall and pressed the button to go to the control room.

He finally reached the room.

"CAPTAIN PRESENT!" someone shouted out. Everybody saluted Kenneth.

"Carry on." Said Kenneth as he made his way towards Sabine's office.

The Control room was three times bigger than the C.I.C from the Valencia due to the fact that this was the ONLY control room in the base. It wasn't split up.

"Where's Kiko?" asked Kenneth.

"Over here sir." Said a young Asian woman who was standing next to a holograph of earth.

"I assume you've heard of the guests that will be arriving shortly?"

"Of course and I've even been trying to prep the L.Z for them. I just needed authorization from a Captain."

"Authorized." Said Kenneth.

"You heard the man." Said Kiko to a Batarian next to her.

"Ma'am!" Someone yelled out. "We have an issue!"

"What is it?" asked Kiko as she walked over to a Quarian who was currently viewing some info on a large screen.

"The Japanese coast guard is going to be patrolling the area around and near the island around 20 miles from either direction." Said the Quarian as she turned around to look at her.

"Damn. Is there any loopholes that we can work with for them to arrive undetected?" asked Kiko.

"The best hope is for them to wait until dark and initiate plan B." said the Quarian.

"Plan B?" asked Kenneth.

Kiko nodded. "That's right. They're going to have to jump from the shuttle into the water near the island and swim to a waiting operative on the island."

"I'll be that operative." Said Kenneth.

"As you wish." Said Kiko. "I'll inform you when they drop."

"I'm going to go get ready." Said Kenneth as he walked off towards the elevator.

**Ethan's POV.**

It was about 3 hours later and I was taking a nap when suddenly the pilot called over the radio.

"It's about time to do a transfer guys. Prepare yourselves."

I looked over to Denalli and Yawned. "Transfer?"

"We have to board another ship to go to Earth; we can't stay on this shuttle anymore."

I looked over to Fasha and Drakev and they were looking out the window. I looked over aswell. Outside was a big ship right next to ours.

"The Menace." Said Fasha.

"What kind of ship is that?" I asked.

"A supply ship that will take us to Earth." Said Drakev.

The ship hailed us down and a call was transmitted from the ship.

"Hello this is Captain Donovan Hopkins of The Menace. We will open the back of the ship and let the Shuttle in only to drop the guests off then the shuttle must leave. The individuals being transferred will be assigned to a room where you will stay until arrival at the drop off. Do not speak with any of my crew even if they wear an S-Chip. I cannot afford to blow my cover however this message is protected. Please enjoy your stay and I apologize for the inconveniences." Said Donovan through a little screen.

"Don't worry It's a necessary precaution; we weren't looking for a field day here anyways." Said Fasha as she stood up from her seat and walked over to the shuttle door.

I along with Drakev and Denalli stood up and also stood next to the door. The Shuttle entered the Ship and touched down. The door opened to reveal two individuals. A Quarian female and a Batarian Male, both wearing Red S-Chips and moderately armed.

"This way to your room." Said The Quarian.

We followed them through the narrow passageways until we reached our room that was just barely able to fit all three of us.

"Here we are. The Captain will inform you once you arrive." Said The Human.

The door closed and we were left alone….again.

"Great. This place doesn't have any windows." I sighed. "How long are we going to be here?" I asked.

"How the hell should I know?" Sighed Fasha. "I've never been to Earth. Neither have those two."

I looked over to Denalli and Drakev. "Really?" I asked in surprise.

"Really." Said Denalli. "This is a new base that they are building underneath an island near a place called Japan."

"Hashima Island." Said Fasha.

I furrowed my brows in thought. "I've vaguely heard of that place where I'm from. If it's really the place I'm thinking about."

"It's also known as Battleship Island. That what I've been told." Said Fasha.

"Damn." I said. "It is that island. Yeah I'm sure of it. It used to be one of the most densely populated areas on Earth when coal mining was 'popular' around Japan but everyone left the island when they found other energy sources besides coal. I wonder if any of the buildings are still there."

"It doesn't matter if they are or not. The island is a cover for the base underneath." Said Drakev.

"That's another question." I said. "How can they make a base without drawing attention?"

"That's something you can ask when we get there because apparently you know more about the damn island than I do." Said Fasha with her eyes closed. "I'd recommend you go to sleep Talon. The meld will be exhausting so rest up. I know I will."

I nodded and went to sleep, waiting for my future to kick me in the ass for what was about to happen.

**Kenneth's POV 3rd person.**

Kenneth was finishing putting on his black skin suit with a small shield generator on his chest and more importantly the integrated cloaking device within the suit. He also held a recon hood in his right hand and a pistol strapped on his left thigh.

He walked out of his room and made his way towards one of the secondary entrance caves attracting lots of female attention along the way due to the skin suit he was wearing. Or he did something with his hair. Guess which one.

"30 minutes left." He sighed to himself as he arrived.

Sabine was waiting for him in the entrance. "Ready?" she asked.

"They really need to make a smaller entrance directly from the water. Avoid all this shit together." said Kenneth.

"Oh come on." Said Sabine playfully. "I thought you liked to walk around the island."

Kenneth grinned and shook his head. "I guess, but this place sorta gives me the creeps, I can understand why not many people come here."

"Just relax Mr. ScaryCat you're only going to meet up with our guests and make your way back here." She pointed at a door at the edge of the room.

"Yeah I know….. And its Scaredy Cat by the way." Chuckled Kenneth as he walked towards that door.

Sabine stared at Kenneth's body as he confidently strode over to the secret entrance. Her fingers twitched slightly and she involuntarily licked her lips.

"I'm off to position in the water on the south east end of the island. I'll contact you when I received our guests." Said Kenneth as he opened the door.

"Wait a second Kenneth." Said Sabine.

Kenneth looked back at Sabine with his eyebrow raised.

"Keep me on radio full time. I want to hear in."

"We'll be using our S-Chips." Said Kenneth.

"Of course you will, but keep me connected to you and our Guests." She said as she reopened the door for Kenneth.

"Will do."

Kenneth walked through the door and closed it behind him.

**Ethan's POV**

"FUCK YOU AND THE HORSE YOU CAME IN ON!" I shouted.

"We're only going to jump from the ship into the water. Calm the fuck down dude." Said Denalli.

"Oh yeah." I said sarcastically as I paced nervously around the small shuttle bay. "I do this every fuckin Tuesday. You know, for shits n giggles."

Fasha sighed and facepalmed. "Nothing is going to happen. Stop being such a pussy."

I put a fake scowl on my face.

"Attention. Prepare to jump when said so, we are trying to find an opening from the JCG's (Japanese Coast Guard) scanners."

The rear door opened and I swallowed hard as the wind was sucked from behind me to the outside. It was pitch black outside so we were probably above the clouds…..wait a sec.

"Are we above the fuckin clouds?!" I shouted.

Fasha just put on her mask and stared at me. "Put your hood on." She said in a tone that meant she was tired of my complaining.

I slowly nodded and put on my Recon hood. Denalli and Drakev put theirs on aswell. Denalli jumping slightly and waiting for the order to go. Drakev was stretching his neck and pounding his fists waiting for the same order. Fasha was just staring out at the black abyss over Japan and I was just shittin mah pants.

"This is gonna be great!" squealed Denalli. Drakev nodded in conformation and in excitement.

"We got an opening! JUMP!" Yelled Donovan.

Denalli and Drakev jumped out.

I stayed behind.

'Alright. I can do this. It's only a jump it's only a-'

I felt a push on my lower back. I blinked and noticed that I was out of the aircraft.

For just a millisecond I looked just like Wile E coyote right before he fell off a cliff.

**Third Person POV**

Fasha stared at Ethan as he fell. "Dumbass."

She jumped immediately after.

**Kenneth's POV Third Person.**

Kenneth was patiently waiting underwater at the south east end of the island in the old Harbor.

"They jumped and are clearing the clouds now. 4 subjects." Said Kiko from the control room with Sabine overhearing from her office.

Kenneth slowly swam up to the surface only revealing the top of his head. It was a calm night.

He switched his thermal vision on and saw 4 tiny specs coming towards his general direction from the sky.

"I see them. They will hit in about 15 seconds." Said Kenneth as he dove back underneath the water.

**Ethan Fasha Denalli and Drakev's POV Third person.**

Denalli was plummeting to the ground with Drakev slightly above to his left. Talon was above Drakev a few hundread meaters to his left and Fasha was above Talon to his right.

"Hey Denalli!" Said Drakev through his S-chip.

"What!?"

"Do you think Talon is enjoying this?!" Said Drakev.

"Wait a sec!" Denalli switched on Ethan's radio.

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUK!FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUK!SHIIIIIIIIIII-"

He switched Talon's radio back off. "Oh yeah! You should hear how exited he is right now!"

Ethan's POV.

/watch?v=_kDzx4zgsrM

I landed in the water with Fasha right behind me. The shields absorbed a great deal of the impact.

"Everybody underwater now!" Said a message through the S-Chip.

"Who are you?" asked Drakev.

"Captain Kenneth Vaughn. I'm here to escort you to the base. We have to hurry."

We all swam to the island approximately ten feet from the surface. I checked my Omni tool.

'10:44pm.' I thought.

It really was pitch black but I turned on my night vision and everything was visible as we reached the Island's wall.

"There is a ladder over here." Said Kenneth. And indeed there was. "I sent you all a map of the surface of the island. Once we climb the ladder we have to split up and meet up at the old Hospital."

(The Map link is in my profile. I'd suggest reading it to understand the scene better.)

"Why can't we just go there together?" I asked.

"Because we will create a hotspot with all of our body heat together in one place. My suit is 100% resistant to scanners at this range but all of you are just wearing the clothes on your backs from when you left the Valencia. You don't have that protection. You need to split up and hide your body heat." Said Kenneth.

"Got it." I said.

"Yes sir." Said Fasha and the others.

"Good. Fasha you go to building D on the map. The old swimming pool. Denalli you go to Building 60, the old Miner dormitory. Drakev you go to building 59 right next to it." He looked at me. "Ethan you go to building 61, the old hospital isolation ward. When all of you get to your positions, call me, I will be in building 55."

"Yes sir!" We all said in unison.

We took turns one by one climbing up the ladder and each went to our respected buildings.

"Of course I get stuck with a creepy hospital." I muttered.

**Fasha's POV Third person.**

Fasha entered the building and placed herself into the shallow part of the old empty pool.

"In position." She said.

**Denalli's POV Third person.**

"Ready to rock and or roll." Said Denalli inside the old dormitory next to the rear exit.

**Drakev's POV Third person.**

"It's rock and roll idiot. Whatever I'm ready." Said Drakev as he walked down the old hallway towards the rear entrance.

**Ethan's POV.**

"Let's do this." I sort of unenthusiastically said.

Kenneth then explained our plan that involved getting to building 65 at the other end of the island. The main hospital. I had to go through the central part of the island, Kenneth was next to me on the right about a few hundred meters and Fasha was next to him using the outskirts of the island. Denalli was next to me on my left but I barely couldn't see him when I reached building 29 because of a huge cliff that separated us. Drakev was next to him on the other outskirts of the island. About half an hour later we finally reached the hospital and went inside waiting for the others. I was the third person to arrive with Drakev being last. He wasn't too fast unfortunately. Anyway we entered the hospital and made our way to the basement with the only light source being the infrared light from our Recon hoods which I didn't even know had night vision. Well we made our way towards the boiler room which was full of old rusty boilers (no-duh) and it was eerily quiet. We faced a wall at the right next to the entrance of the room and Kenneth fiddled with his Omni tool. Suddenly I felt like I was in an episode of Scooby doo when the wall opened and revealed a staircase. We went down and the wall closed behind us. The lights shot on then a robotic voice chimed in.

"Decontamination in progress." It repeated twice as a stream of light decontaminated the area.

Suddenly the door opened and we were greeted with-"

"Mrs. Nora!" said Kenneth as he saluted her.

I recognized this lady.

"Hello. I am Sabine Nora, Commander of this Base."

She looked at me.

"Are you ready for the meld?"

AN: SO CLOSE! The next chapter is the meld and then will conclude this first arc. PLEASE REVIEW!


	24. Chapter 24

AN: Last Chapter of the first ARK biznichez. PLEASE REVIEW about this chapter or the first ark as a whole. Heh whole.

I was finally face to face with Sabine, another Commander and honestly she didn't look that menacing…..well compared to Conrad at least. The last time I saw her was at the meeting with Conrad and the other Commanders and Captains, she seemed really skillful and determined in a sort of undertone when she spoke at the meeting. But seeing her in person…she sounds normal like you and me…..inviting even.

"Mr. Talon I understand that you feel nervous and tired." Said Sabine.

'I just skydived and landed in the water without any parachutes only relying on my shields to protect me from impact then I had to swim to an island off the coast of Japan only to enter this base at the bottom of an old hospital. It was my first time too.' I mused in my head.

"For this meld to work properly I need you to be relaxed, so please try to relax as best as you can." She said as she signaled all of us to follow her. We did.

"V has been getting impatient as I said in the message. He has been pondering the Reaper evidence that we've gathered so far and fit you into the calculations." She said as we made our way deeper into the base down a huge spiral staircase that had the wall made from rock and plants growing out of the cracks, people were walking up and down the stairs next to us.

"V wants to know if what you say is true and wants to know now so we can be one step ahead and prepare ourselves." She stopped. "Mr. Talon I do believe you but only because of the unusual circumstances in which we found you. But we need more info and proof so we don't waste our time and resources."

"Yeah that does make sense I suppose." I said in a neutral voice, knowing what the answer would be to all of this.

"This is a nice place." Said Denalli as he looked around. We reached the bottom of the stairs and entered a large hallway.

"Thank you. We are in the middle of construction for it to go even deeper underground than it already is. But bringing supplies is tedious when you can only bring them from Hawaii underwater, and very slowly. We expect construction to be finished at the end of the year."

She said as we made our way into a big room at the end of the hallway with the rest of the hallway continuing on the other side of the room. To the left of us were some tall and narrow doors.

"My office and quarters are located there." Said Sabine. "Mr. Talon and I will be doing the meld in my office." She looked at Kenneth. "You will be there as well to keep an eye on us."

"Ma'am." Saluted Kenneth.

"You three will stay outside and wait until this is over. Please make yourselves comfortable." Said Sabine as she looked over to Double D and Fasha. "There are seats and foo."

Drakev was gone in a smoke cloud over to the snack bar even before Sabine was done saying 'food'.

"Sure NOW you're fast." Said Denalli.

Fasha facepalmed. "Don't embarrass yourselves." She sighed as she sat down, leaned back and closed her eyes.

"Mr. Talon." Said Sabine. "Are you ready?"

I swallowed. "We shouldn't waist time." I said nervously.

Sabine smiled and entered her office with Kenneth and myself trailing behind and the doors closing behind us.

Sabine's office was pretty awesome, the thing the really stood out was the big koi fish pond and bridge to cross it right in the middle of the room with a giant window overlooking what looked like the central chamber of this place. Pretty ballin if you ask me but I can sort of expect this from GOD.

"Mr. Talon." Sabine signaled at a chair. "Please sit."

And I did, she placed a chair in front of mine and also sat down. Kenneth was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, keeping an eye on us.

"I want you to relax." She cooed. "Let your mind wander on the events that will happen."

I lost myself in her eyes when I suddenly fell into darkness.

"Embrace Eternity."

**Third Person POV.**

Sabine was surrounded by darkness with only the sound of incomprehensible voices around her. She looked to her right and found Ethan standing a few feet from her; it looked like he was looking for something in a box. She walked up behind him when suddenly she was in a department store, she looked back at Talon and he was still looking for something, he was searching through a cage filled with small rectangular objects. She looked at the sign above the cage.

'Sears shopping center. Discount Video games, $20 or less?' she thought.

"Holy shit!" she looked back at Talon. "They actually have it!"

Talon held up a gray rectangular object. Sabine looked at it and her mouth opened slightly.

'Mass effect platinum hits?' Thought Sabine. She then looked at the box closer.

'Wha-…..is that Saren?' She asked herself as she looked at the two glowing eyes on the box cover.

"It has an extra disc for DLC, gamer pics, interviews, game art and the soundtrack? I'm fuckin sold." Said Talon as he left to go pay for the game.

Sabine followed him noticing al the old tech that was for sale, not noticing that she walked into Talon.

She blinked and found herself inside a house.

"Ok then…."

Sabine looked over to her left and found Ethan sitting in front of a T.V.

"…..let hurry up and finish that update and then I'll finally be able to start M.E.2."

/watch?v=adh99_Q735w

Sabine dropped back into darkness but suddenly images started popping up.

Mass effect: Press start, The Normandy, Captain Anderson, Commander Shepard, Kaiden, Joker, Jenkins, Nihlus, Eden prime, Jenkins dies, Ashley Willams, Saren, Saren kills Nihlus, Saren talks to Geth, Geth involved, Shepard finds beacon, violent images, sharp noises…louder… louder….. LOUDER, Garrus Vakarian, the council, finding proof, Tali Zorah, Saren accused, Benezia with Saren, Urgnot Wrex,Therum, Liara t'soni, Mining drill, Noveria, Anoleis, garage pass, Benezia, Rachni, Save or destroy, Benezia killed, Feros, Zhu's Hope, ExoGeni Corporation, Thorian Creepers, Shiala, clone, indoctrination, green, Virmire, cure for Krogan Genophage, Saren, Bomb, Kaiden or Ashley…Choose one, Sovereign, large scream, Reaper, Saren, indoctrination, Citadel under attack, Death, gore, Reapers, Saren, Reapers…coming…more…coming….Reapers….are…..COMING!

Sabine let out cry of pain and Shock and she was back in the room facing Ethan.

She was shaking and stumbled off her chair. Kenneth ran towards her.

"G-get a secure connection t-to V." she whispered.

"But Ma'am are you okay?" asked Kenneth concerned.

"NOW!" shouted Sabine, biotics crackling throughout her body, still staring at Ethan as she struggled back on to her feet. Ethan was terrified.

Kenneth shouted in his communicator as he ran out the office door, immediately catching the attention of Fasha and the others. "Ben! Get your skinny ass to Sabine's office and look after our guest. Do it now!"

He ran towards the control room and barged in, startling everyone.

"Kiko!"

"Yeah?"asked Kiko noticing the urgency in Kenneth's voice.

"Sabine needs a connection to V now! That connection needs to be tighter than a tick's ass!" yelled Kenneth. "Shit's gonna go down."

"Establishing a secure connection…..there we go, she has a green light!"

Kenneth nodded and ran back to the office.

Sabine was sitting at her desk blankly staring at it, still shaking slightly. She would often look up to Talon with a blank expression. Which scared the young man even more then the gun pointed at him by Ben.

Fasha, Denalli and Drakev were waiting impatiently outside the door. Fasha was tapping her fingers and gritting her teeth infront of the door. Denalli was pacing next to her and Drakev was punching his fists and bouncing slightly, waiting for anything.

Kenneth rushed back into the room.

"What the hell is going on?" demanded Fasha, dropping all formalities.

Kenneth rushed past her. "I don't know. Please don't move." Kenneth closed the door of the office.

"Shit!" cursed Fasha.

"Ma'am, you're good." Said Kenneth.

Sabine weakly got up from her chair and made her way towards the window that overlooked the central chamber. She called V and rested her forehead against the glass. Blankly looking at all the people below her, all the people who had no idea about what would come.

Conrad's POV

Verner was sitting at his desk in his apartment with a beer in one hand and his other hand scratching his chin. His personal guard filling him in on what's happening outside.

A small beep could be heard and he sprang up when saw Sabine's Call I.d.

"Yes?" asked Conrad.

"It's me." Said Sabine weakly.

"What's the verdict?" asked Conrad.

Silence.

"Can you hea-"

"It's going to happen." Said Sabine as she placed her slightly trembling hand on the window.

Silence.

"All of it was true." She continued.

Silence.

"Understood."

V hung up.

Sabine closed her eyes and turned around.

"Kenneth. Get Ethan's team in here to join us." Sabine then looked at Ethan.

"We have a lot to discuss."

Conrad sighed and got up from his bed, he walked over to his computer and just stared at the reaper evidence. He grit his teeth together and punched the wall behind his computer, leaving a sizable dent.

The guard in the next room heard it.

"Are you okay sir?" Asked the Salarian in the room next to his.

Conrad calmed himself down.

"Get me a connection to Soze, Honesta and Gunner."

AN: END OF FIRST ARK, Don't worry I won't be writing what happens in the two years up until the first game. I might write it in flashback. Again. PLEASE REVIEW.


	25. Chapter 25

SECOND ARC! YEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHH BOIIII!

I hope you enjoy.

There is music in this chapter. Remove the spaces from the url and enjoy.

"Speech."

'Thoughts.'

"S-Chip speech."

You know…this isn't like a vacation or a holiday or some silly shit like that, where you leave your house for like two weeks, be in awe of your new surroundings and then come back. I've been here for 2 fucking years, two of em, two spaces with twelve months in each of them. And I'm going to be quite honest.

I've gotten used to it.

Well not all of it. I mean I constantly remind myself like.

'Dude you can die you know?'

'This isn't a game.'

And the classic.

'Holy jumping shit balls….. THIS IS A GAME!'

And that's the reason I have one percent of…..umm…..unusedtothisness. Fuck it, I'll never get used to this place completely. Why didn't I just say that? Whatever.

Well as I said it HAS been 2 years and still no Saren, no Geth, no nothing. I would have expected this because I don't know what EXACT day this will all go down but we do know that Saren has been getting more and more secluded even by Spector standards, or so says the GOD operative in the Specter requisitions office, the last time Saren was there was about three weeks ago. So either he keeps his weapons in immaculate condition all the time and never needs any medigel at any time. Or he's planning on invading the galaxy with some Geth pals of his and needs to be alone to plan this little party.

Oh you bet your sweet ass it's the second one but if I tell that to someone, especially a Turian, they'd be like 'Bitch you Crazy.'

Fuck em, they'll find out soon enough and when that happens we will be ready to act.

I had to stay at the Hashima base for two years for my training and then for missions with my team. We specialize in getting the fuck in, fucking shit up, and getting the fuck out, all without the enemy knowing we were there. But since GOD was so secretive we couldn't just say we worked for them so we had to make our own 'cover' name for our little team.

'Aigion' (Pronounced: I-guy-on.) is what all of us decided on. Didn't mean anything, it was perfect.

Denalli specializes in sniping, which proves that Turians are good for that shit. He's usually better in the stealth aspect when the area is small enough that he doesn't have to move, when he does he is usually alone but always covering us. His S-Chip is Purple with crosshairs.

Drakev was a surprise because despite his size I swear he is quieter than a cat, although not fast he is incredibly strong, he serves as the mission perimeter guardian and if shit hits the fan he jumps in and helps us. His S-Chip is Purple with a bomb.

Fasha is wickedly strong in her Biotics especially in the controllability within confined spaces, she knows her way around tech and can use a pistol with deadly accuracy. Her S-Chip is purple with a lightning bolt.

I have also improved and rely on my hand to hand abilities and my use with a scoped SMG. I'm not that good with tech and I REALLY suck at long range shooting, but my overall sneakiness more than makes up for it. At least that's what Sabine told me when she was training me. Hell, before all this I could fuck up a cup of coffee, but I have come a long way and I feel great but not overconfident. My S-Chip is Purple with the letter I.

But why? Why a team?

We needed to live our lives outside of GOD so we started this team. This small stealth oriented mercenary group. We took odd jobs here and there and slowly gained a reputation and not before too long we actually got a name for ourselves, not as big as the Blue suns, Eclipse or Blood pack, hell we only had four members including me with hopefully more on the way. Our reputation was based on getting the jobs done without or with as little mess as possible. Period.

Today GOD, specifically Rey sent us to a small planet behind the Persius veil. You know, Geth Territory. He wanted us to find some info on what they were doing there and whatnot, it was a mission originally asked for by Soze because he had most of the Quarian ties. We also went there to see if the Geth had any info related to the events that might unfold.

Well we got there by traditional means which included jumping out of a shuttle and we landed in a dense jungle which was foggy as well. We activated our Camo. It was like chameleon skin, you stood in one place and it would camouflage you to the surroundings. It was great because it used almost 100% less energy than a regular cloak and it locked the colors in so you never had to keep the Camo up and waste energy. But we did have regular cloaks for emergencies.

"We are about 1 mile from a supposed Geth 'campsite'." Said Fasha as we crept along the jungle floor.

"I'll we following parallel alongside you guys, hopefully on higher ground." Said Denalli. About 200 feet to the left of us.

"I got the rear covered." Said Drakev. About 100 feet behind us.

"Let's get in, do what we do best and leave." I said as I checked down the scope of my SMG. "I really don't want to fuck about behind the Persius veil."

Fasha responded. "When have we fucked about on one of our missions?"

I chuckled. "Point taken I guess."

"Heads up gentleman and lady. We got a Geth patrol coming up from the rear." Muttered Drakev.

"Huh, really?" Asked Denalli as he slowly turned around to check on Drakev's claim.

"Yeah lady." Muttered Drakev.

"Well fuck you too." Said Denalli as he looked down the scope of his sniper rifle.

"What do you see?" Asked Fasha.

"Let's see…. Two troopers…..no wait three troopers. And that seems to be it."

"We can handle it." I said. We have to surround them and take them out at the same time. I don't want all the Geth on the whole fuckin planet to know we're here.

I had an idea.

"Here's what we can do. Denalli, mark those targets so we can see them on the map, then back track towards Drakev's position but stay parallel to him, Fasha you separate from me and go close to where Denalli was, I'll stay here. We are going to close and box these fuckers in slowly. What do you guys think?"

Silence.

"I'm down." Said Denalli.

"Me too." Said Drakev.

"Works for me." Said Fasha.

"Ok but we have to move quickly because they are heading towards the supposed 'base camp'."

We were moving into position slowly due to the fact we didn't want to be seen but the Geth patrol was also moving so we couldn't stall.

But then something happened. A Shot rang out. One of the Geth's heads blew up.

/watch?v=bZnnTGBR1ww

"Shit! Hold your fire! Who the fuck fired?" I said through my S-Chip.

"I got movement from where the shot was fired!" said Denalli. "It wasn't one of us."

The remaining Geth began opening fire towards the where the shot originated from.

I cry was heard.

"Damn! They must have shot the person. I'm going to help." I said.

One Geth already ran towards the sound of the cry. The other was quickly destroyed by Drakev.

I ran after the Geth and almost tripped. That trip saved my life because a round passed where my head would have been. More Geth were coming from the direction of the camp.

"SHIT!" I yelled out.

"Denalli! Fuck em up!" I roared.

Denalli quickly sniped every Geth he could find, unaware of the Geth that approached him from behind.

A twig broke.

Denalli instantly grabbed his pistol with wide eyes, rolled over and shot the Geth behind him until the gun overheated. The Geth was no more. He shook his head, rolled back over and continued to snipe.

Fasha used her biotics in ripping apart anything that came close. "They just don't end!"

Drakev used good old fashion strength and his shotgun to cover Fasha's back. "But neither will we!" roared Drakev as he punched a Geth against a tree with his shotgun.

I was sprinting towards the sounds of struggle that I heard. The person was injured, that I can tell due to the blood on the ground.

Another shout. This time of rage, the voice sounded female. Wait…

The Geth must have found her. 'Shiiiiiit, got to hurry!'

I saw some movement on a little clearing. "Bingo."

I saw the Geth first and immediately fired at it as I ran towards it. The Geth slapped my weapon out of my hand and puched at my face. I dodged, grabbed my knife and sharply plunged it into the flashlight before turning around and plunging the knife into the side of the Geth's head. The Geth Raised its weapon and was about to fire when.

"BOOM!"

It fell motionless in front of me….But it didn't self-destruct.

Behind the Geth stood a figure. A figure with a shotgun. A Quarian with a shotgun.

I stepped towards the female Quarian.

"Wha-?"

"Stay back!" she yelled as she pointed her weapon towards me. Her shoulder was bleeding.

My blood froze. I suddenly remember a conversation I had with Mike shortly before dying.

_Flashback._

_"So how did she get the evidence?" I asked Mike._

_"Something about following a Geth patrol to some planet to get some info on Geth. They say it's like impossible to get data from Geth because they like blow themselves up if they get destroyed or something. It seems Tali found a way. The game says that she is the one with the most knowledge on Geth and how they work." Said Mike as he idly looked at his computer screen._

_End Flashback._

These circumstances.

"My name is Ethan Talon, what's yours? What are you doing here?"

She lowered her shotgun slightly and hesitantly responded.

"Well…."

That voice.

That armor.

"I am Tali'Zora and I appreciate the help but my question is the same as yours. What are you, a human doing here?"

It's her.


	26. Chapter 26

Well butterscotch fuck. I really wasn't expecting that. And as much as I tried to hide that fact…I couldn't….. My mouth was agape and inside my mind I was like.

/watch?v=eUSNvZukIWU

Tali noticed my staring and brought her shotgun back at attention. "What are you doing here?!" she asked a little more fiercely.

I snapped back at attention. "We came here for info on a rogue Specter who might be working alongside the Geth. We developed a system to retrieve the data from a short distance but we couldn't find a Geth that was alone. We've been here for about eight hours waiting for an opportunity." I said all in one go to avoid having her asking more questions. And obviously not mentioning GOD.

"A Rogue Specter?" she asked. "Are you crazy?"

"Probably." A voice spoke up. Tali turned her head quickly to the left, only to be greeted with the barrel of a pistol in front of her face.

"How did-?" began to ask Tali in a surprised voice.

"Drop it." Said Fasha. "Try anything funny and my sexually confused Sniper friend will blow your head off."

"Oh Ha Ha." Said Denalli sarcastically as he sighted down Tali through his scope.

Tali let the Shotgun drop at her feet.

Drakev stepped out from the path that I used and pointed his shotgun at Tali as well.

'A Krogan?' thought Tali before sharply inhaling air due to the injury of her shoulder.

I noticed this and quickly came to her side, startling her.

"It's okay." I said. "Weapons down guys." I said through my normal communicator. "She needs help."

"Denalli. Come here aswell."

Fasha quickly flipped back her pistol and placed it in the holster on her right leg. She had a few cuts and bruises on her face and on her body, her uniform was cut in a few places but other than that it looked like she didn't even break a sweat.

Drakev placed his shotgun on his back again. He also looked beat but to a much lesser extent. Why? Because Krogan.

Denalli casually emerged from the jungle with his sniper rifle over his right shoulder and zero injuries.

"Wow…you guys look like shit." He said.

Drakev and Fasha shot him death glares.

Tali looked over at Denalli. 'A Turian?'

"You need help." I said. "We have to get that sealed up."

"I-I have some repair Tape for my suit but I ran out of antibiotics." Said Tali with a slight labored breath.

Suddently an explosion was heard from far away. We all turned towards the source. Silence was followed.

Tali's eyes widened. "Oh no." she said as she quickly opened her Omni tool.

"They found my ship." She said weakly as her head lowered. "The antibiotics were there."

"Come with us. Quickly." I said. "We have antibiotics in our shuttle."

Tali looked up and stared at all of us.

"Thank y-" Tali started to say before passing out due to the pain in her shoulder and the blood loss.

"Shit!" I yelled.

I ran over and caught her before she hit the ground.

"We need to leave. Now." I said hurriedly.

"Hold up." Said Fasha as she looked at the disabled Geth at her feet and then back at me.

"Let's wipe the data clean off this Geth, or else this would have been all for nothing for us."

She looked at Tali's unconscious Body that I now carried. "And for her."

"How long?" asked Denalli.

"Five minutes tops." Said Fasha as she opened her omni tool and began the download.

"Drakev, tell the shuttle that we need evac ASAP." I said as I applied Medi-gel to Tali's wound.

"You think this is a good idea?" asked Fasha. "Bringing her with us I mean."

I didn't look up. "This Quarian's name is Tali'Zora."

Everybody's eyes widened when I mentioned that.

"You mean to tell me that-" began to say Fasha.

"That the attack on Eden prime is going to happen soon if not right now." I said with a low voice as I treated Tali's wounds.

"Shit." Breathed Denalli.

Fasha quietly sighed.

"Here comes the shuttle!" Yelled Drakev.

And indeed there it was. I picked up Tali and carried her bridal style inside. Denalli followed me. Fasha finished the download and ran inside. Drakev picked up Tali's shotgun and followed suit.

"I want the stealth systems at full power even if it means slowing down the shuttle a little bit." Said Fasha.

"Doesn't she need Medical attention?" asked Denalli.

"The Geth will shoot us out of the sky if they can read us on their scanners. Not worth taking the risk." Said Fasha as she treated her wounds.

"So where now?" asked Drakev.

I cupped my face in my hands and rubbed my eyes. "The Citadel."

"Wait what?" asked Fasha as she quickly looked over to me. "Isn't there a place closer to here?" she asked.

"Oh plenty but…Shepard meets Tali on the Citadel and gives him the Evidence (sigh) which means we have to think up a way to meet up with Shepard." I said as I looked over at Tali's sleeping form next to me.

Drakev Chuckled. "What makes you so sure that Saren and the Geth have started?"

"Tali was on that planet looking for info on Geth, specifically on a Geth itself. She found it. An audio log with Saren and Matriarch Benezia pulling a Dr. Evil."

"Dr. Evil?" asked Fasha.

"Sorry….some old movies I watched." I said.

"But anyway, to make the story shorter. Tali gets surrounded by some thugs belonging to guy called Fist and Shepard comes in and saves the day. Shepard came to help because that proof is the only thing he has against Saren." I said staring back at the floor.

"We'll find out soon enough when we leave the veil, then we can contact our operative in the Normandy if available. Or if they contact us first."

And so the wait begins.

**GOD meeting. Third person POV.**

"Well I don't know Soze." Said Sabine. "Saren's been quiet so far and we need to find a way to bring more troops to Eden Prime without causing suspicion."

Umbra spoke up. "We need some people on the planet as well. Disguised as civilians."

"We already have that covered." Said Gunner. "They are uncovering a Prothian beacon as we speak. That is why Saren is going there. Alliance forces are there and most of them belong to us, as well as most of the scientists and civilians."

Umbra leaned back in her chair. "Well then I don't see that we need to cover anything else…what you think boss?" asked Umbra as she looked over to V.

V was looking at the various data pads in front of him. "Gunner is right; we have enough people on the surface so that won't be an issue-."

A voice suddenly boomed out.

"ATTENTION! Incoming transmission from the Normandy! It's very urgent!"

Everybody was at attention.

"Allow access!" yelled V.

Suddenly a figure appeared. "Damn people wouldn't let the call go through I have to make this short. Listen, this clip just came from Eden Prime. This just got sent to Shepard, Anderson and Nihlus. Take a look."

The clip appeared on the screen and as it played everyone stood rock still.

"Shit." Whispered Gunner.

After the clip Finished the only sounds that were left were the ones coming from operative on the Normandy.

"As of now it's been one minute and twenty seconds since that arrived." Said the operative.

"Shit I have to go. Good luck." The call dropped.

Silence.

"SHIT!" spat out Soze. Voice echoing the room.

"Listen up." Said V. "Begin the plan."

Everybody nodded.

Conrad placed his hands on the table and leaned against them.

"Ladies and Gentleman…lets protect our home."


	27. Chapter 27

**Third Person POV. G.O.D Meeting, OZ, The Citadel.**

"What about Ethan?" asked Sabine.

"Simple." Said V. "The plan continues normally but he must find a way to get on the Normandy weather his team do or not. The former being preferable."

"Where is he though?" asked Gunner.

"He's doing a job for me." Said Soze. "Beyond the Persius Veil."

Gunner let out a slow whistle. "Damn. You sure that's a good idea?"

"It seems you don't think my training is effective enough." Said Sabine with a mock frown. "You might have been the person that found him but I assure you that he along with his team are more than capable of this little task."

Gunner raised his hands in mock surrender. "Never doubted you. I'm just surprised that only they went." Said Gunner with a grin.

"Whatever. They went." said Umbra as she tapped her fingers against her elbows. "But where are they now?" she asked.

"They are coming back." Said Soze. "As far as our scanners can tell. They are about to break the surface."

"The timing couldn't get better." Said V. "Put them on a secure channel as soon as they exit the veil."

**Third Person POV. Ethan, Fasha, Denalli, Drakev and Tali.**

"We're about 30 seconds left to clear the veil." Said Drakev in his low rumbling voice.

"Probably the last peaceful 30 seconds we'll all get." Said Ethan in a depressed tone.

Fasha broke her gaze from the window and stared at Ethan. She opened her mouth to say something but decided against it.

"(sigh.) And then there's Tali." Said Ethan. "Shepard should find her. Not me."

"Don't wrap your head around it too much." Said Denalli.

"More like it's wrapping itself around my head." Said Ethan as he glanced at Tali's sleeping form.

"We broke from the Veil." Said Drakev. "Nobody seems to be following us."

Suddenly everybody minus Tali heard a beeping noise from their S-Chips.

"Incoming call." Said Fasha. "It's V and the Commanders."

They all answered.

"We've just broken through." Said Ethan.

"Good." Said V. "But we've gotten word from our operative in the Normandy that the attack on Eden prime has begun and they are in route."

/watch?v=PsD5MVMIRJ0

**Ethan's POV.**

Everybody froze….Scratch that. Everything froze. Stars stopped moving, shuttle stopped moving.

Frozen.

We all looked at each other. We all had that one thing in our eyes.

Determination.

Although I wasn't really looking forward to this. If you would have told me when I was still alive that I'd be going into a videogame, fighting alongside my favorite characters and saving the galaxy I would have been ecstatic.

But now…after two years here I've gotten used to it. The environment, the different races, it feels normal to me now.

There will be lots of Death coming and I have gotten used to killing albeit slowly but that doesn't mean that I enjoy it. The people that I killed in the game will soon be in front of me.

It just isn't a game anymore.

"Anyway." Said V. Snapping me out of my trance. "We have to continue with our pla-"

"Wait a second." I interrupted. "There's been a change of sorts; I already knew it was going to start now."

V and the commanders waited for me to explain.

"We found Tali on the planet we were on." I explained. "That means it wouldn't have taken long for her to reach the Citadel where she joins up with Shepard."

"I trust you haven't disclosed any information about GOD Right?" Asked Soze.

"Of course not." Said Denalli. "She's unconscious anyway, got shot but she'll be fine."

"Good." Said V. "(Sigh) but that does pose a problem for our plan to get you and your team on board the Normandy."

Everyone was silent for about three minutes. Thinking.

I clapped my hands. "Got it."

I explained my plan to Conrad and the other Commanders plus my team and they sort of agreed on it but it was still trial and error.

"You think this will work?" Asked Sabine.

"No." I said looking at Tali's form. "But it's all we have for now I suppose and Tali does need the medical attention."

"Then it's settled." Said Conrad. "Let's begin the operation. Inform me or any of the commanders of upcoming issues that need our help. We will regularly check up on you as well. "

"I understand." I said.

"I second that." Said Denalli.

Drakev grunted in approval.

Fasha looked at the ground. "Yeah…got it." She said in a quiet voice.

"Good. Talk to all of you later then." Said Conrad before ending the communication.

**Third Person POV. G.O.D Meeting, OZ, The Citadel.**

V sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"This is going to be a long series of days." He muttered.

"Sir, with all due respect I think you should rest." Said Umbra.

"Yeah I will." Said V. "But first."

He looked over to the holo of Gunner. "Gunner I need you to send one of your captains to watch over Ethan while on Eden prime, make sure nothing happens to him. I want whoever you chose to be completely silent."

"Already have the person in mind." Said Gunner.

Conrad looked over to Soze, who was there in person.

"I need you to find someone to look over the rest of his team while they are on the Citadel, especially Tali. Same discretion."

Soze took a deep inhale on his cigarette, calming his nerves. He stared at Conrad through his multicolored sunglasses.

"Don't worry; I have the perfect pair to take care of that."

"Good. If nobody has anything to add then meeting adjourned. I got to rest." Said V.

Umbra, Sabine and Gunner's holos disconnected.

Soze sat up extinguishing what was left of his cigarette on the ashtray.

"So it's finally begun huh?" asked Soze with his hands in his pocket, staring at a spot on the ceiling.

"Seems that way." Said V as he got up. "But we are going to be ready for whatever happens, I guarantee it."

Soze lit up another Cigarette. "(Puff) Strong Guarantee."

V did a lazy grin. "Have I ever let you guys down?"

Soze let out a small chuckle. "No." he walked over to the door, opened it and stepped through. "But that why you're the boss." He said as the doors closed leaving V alone with his thoughts.

'….But am I up for it?' he thought before turning off the lights and leaving.

Conrad walked out of OZ and was greeted over the S-Chip by his personal guard, watching his every move. Conrad acknowledged them and began walking home.

(Conrad Verner will be known as V only when he is 'on duty'.)

"I'm going to go to sleep when I get home, get the perimeter up and running and only call me when an emergency occurs."

All of his guard responded in affirmative.

He reached his decent looking apartment building, behind the desk in the small lobby stood a Turian looking at a holovision.

"Hey how's it going?" asked Conrad in his 'cheery' attitude.

"Nothin much." said the Turian. "The hot water's gone again but will be back in about half an hour."

"Oh well. Heater's broken again?" asked Conrad.

"I suppose so." Said the Turian. "Damn Quarian is supposed to come and fix it; I have to make sure nothing will get stolen.

Conrad's subconscious eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Oh well then got to go sleep. Tough day." Said Conrad in a still cheery voice.

The Turian waved lazily before looking back at the holovision.

Conrad made his way into his small room; he stretched his arms and rubbed his eyes before taking off his shirt and falling on the bed going directly to sleep.

'….Am I up for it?'


	28. Chapter 28

"Ugh."

Tali slowly woke up in a dimly lit room. She licked her dry lips and quickly hissed in pain, she looked down at her shoulder.

"My suit…..its."

"Fixed…well at least patched up." Spoke up Fasha who was sitting next to Tali's bed.

The sudden voice startled Tali and she quickly sat up in small alarm ignoring the pain in her shoulder.

"W-who…."

"The name's Fasha. We met in the Veil? Saved your ass? Remember?"

Tali frowned. "I wouldn't put it so bluntly but." She looked down at her hands. "I do appreciate the help." She said with a soft Voice.

"Not to sound like an ass but you should be. If Ethan hadn't sealed that suit up and injected you with antibiotics when he did then…well you know." Said Fasha as she adjusted herself in the chair, her head leaning back with her closed eyes looking at the ceiling.

Tali slowly nodded.

The door opened and in walked a Krogan and Turian, startling Tali a little bit.

"Well we got some food." Said Denalli. "But the princess here needed somebody's hand to hold."

"For the last time, I don't know what flavor paste this Quarian wants, you also have Dextro amino acids and for fuck's sake stop calling me a princess!" yelled Drakev.

"I guess the truth hurts." Mocked Denalli as he placed the bags down.

"So does a swift kick in the ass." Said Fasha with a raised voice. Startling both of them.

Denalli and Drakev looked over at Fasha as she was giving them the Death glare.

They both let out the tiniest shriek.

"Tali just woke up." Said Fasha with the emphasis on the word Tali.

They both looked over to Tali who was staring at them.

"Oh….sorry." said Denalli.

"(Sigh) Dumbasses." Muttered Fasha.

"Anyway, those two special children are Denalli and Drakev." Fasha pointed at them with her thumb.

"I-I still don't understand." Said Tali. "Who are you guys? Why did you save me? Why were you even there?"

/watch?v=8ryAqAZsOK8&feature=related

Fasha sighed and got up from the chair. She dug into the bag and tossed Tali a tube full of nutrient paste as she walked towards the large opaque window. She pushed some holographic controls and the window became clear instantly engulfing the room with light. Outside was a perfect view of the presidium completely engulfed with activity, people walking by doing their daily routines, sky cars whizzing by above them, some children playing in a small park with the parents watching from a distance. Everything was normal. Fasha leaned against the window sill and watched before speaking.

"Our group is called Aigion, we are composed of 4 members as of now, Ethan, the one who saved you isn't here right now so it's just us. We saved you because….." she let out a grin. "….You looked like you needed saving."

Tali looked at her shoulder again before slowly eating her nutrient paste.

"And we were there because…we needed to find some info on the Geth, they might be planning something."

Tali stopped eating and formed a fist in slight anger. "What are they planning?"

Fasha sighed and turned around. "We don't know."

The room was silent. Denalli took the chair that Fasha had used and Drakev was leaning against the wall next to the door.

"But now tell us this." Said Fasha. "Why were YOU there? Why was a young Quarian fresh on her pilgrimage…I assume, out on such a Dangerous planet? Did you want to find the ultimate Gift to bring back?"

To say Tali was shocked would be…correct, because she just was.

"How do you know about the pilgrimage?"

Drakev spoke up. "There are roughly 17 million Quarians on the migrant fleet, that's not even counting the ones who ARE on pilgrimage. There are a lot of people who know about the Quarian customs and a lot of people who actually lived more than 300 years ago. Not everybody in the galaxy is a narrow minded asshole."

Tali blushed slightly with embarrassment. "S-sorry, I didn't mean to offend."

Drakev let out a booming laugh. "Don't worry, I've been told much worse."

"But back to the question." Said Fasha. "Why?"

"Because my father is an admiral on the fleet, I can't come back with something of little value…. I'm his daughter and everybody expects a lot from me."

The room was silent again.

"Ok then." Said Fasha. "That's all I wanted to know."

Tali continued to eat but she soon had another question. "Where is your leader?"

Fasha raised an eyebrow and glanced at Tali. "Leader? You mean Ethan?"

Tali nodded.

"Ethan isn't the leader." Said Denalli. "Nobody in our little gang is the leader, whoever thinks of the best plan for the situation we're in gets to be the person everybody else follows."

Silence fell again.

"But where is he?" asked Tali again.

Fasha resumed staring out the window.

"Busy."

**Ethan's POV.**

"You got 10 seconds to jump!" Yelled the pilot. "I'll try to fly close to the place you suggested on the map, but it will be quite a fall for you!"

"Thanks!" I said before putting my hood on and making the jump towards Eden Prime.

'Here we fuckin go.' I thought to myself. 'Let's see if I can win my way on Shepard's team.'

**Elsewhere.**

"Yeah he just jumped out." Said a figure on a hilltop viewing the sky. "It would take him about a minute and a half to touch down."

"Good, tail him and protect him without being seen as soon as he lands."

The signal cut off.

"Rodger." Muttered Syndal Virgam as he set up his sniper rifle.

After setting up his rifle he began to go over his supplies, counting them thoroughly….but something near a small warehouse caught his attention. He grabbed his sniper rifle.

"Must be a Geth." He muttered to himself.

He looked down the scope of his rifle and adjusted the sights so he could make out the figure.

"…"

/watch?v=lXja3Qy1LrM

He saw who it was, he began shaking with rage.

"Saren." He whispered. "You son of a bitch."

Syndal was seeing red at this moment. "How could you?" he muttered in a monotone voice. "I looked up to you; I wanted to be just like you and now." He aimed at his head. "You became one of them." He said in an emotionless voice.

Syndal's finger was twitching against the trigger.

He suddenly noticed someone going towards Saren's direction. He zoomed in on the figure.

"Nihlus." He muttered. "Get away from here."

Nihlus and Saren began talking to which Nihlus turned his back towards Saren and facing Syndal's direction.

Syndal watched as Saren slowly pulled out a pistol and pointed it at the back of Nhilus's head.

"No."

Syndal's world fell silent as he aimed his rifle and pulled the trigger.

"Not Today."

PLEASE REVIEW!


	29. Chapter 29

"Speech"

'thought'

"S-chip speech."

All music is from YouTube.

Syndal quickly slid down the small hill to avoid being detected. He was breathing heavily.

"Oh shit…what did I just do?" he muttered to himself in a shaky tone.

**40 seconds earlier Saren and Nhilus's POV third Person.**

Nhilus quickly ran towards a small warehouse when some shots rang out in the background. He quickly looked over to the direction of the shots he heard.

'I wonder how Shepard is holding up.' He thought.

He arrived at the warehouse and scanned his surroundings.

'Damn! Where is everybody?'

He then saw a lone figure and quickly took cover. 'Okay.' He thought. 'Here we go.'

He bolted out of cover and quickly pointed his assault rifle at….

"Saren!" he said in a surprised tone.

And indeed there stood the Specter Saren Arterius.

"Nihlus." Saren simply said.

Nihlus walked closer to Saren, dropping his guard. "This isn't your mission, Saren. What are you doing here?" asked Nihlus.

Saren smirked. "The Council thought you could use some help on this one." He said in a friendly tone.

/watch?v=av25IbK0f–M&feature=related

Nihlus looked out onto the horizon with Saren at his back. "I wasn't expecting to find the Geth here. The situation's bad." He said. But then He noticed a small glint of light at the top of one of the hills.

He squinted his eyes and stared at the small light.

"Don't worry." Said Saren as he turned around and raised his pistol at Nihlus.

Nihlus's eyes widened.

"I've got it all under contro-"

"SNIPER!" Yelled Nihlus as he instantly turned around meeting face to face with the end of Saren's gun.

Nihlus's world slowed down, only his heartbeat and breathing could be heard.

'….What?…' thought Nihlus as he saw his friend was about to shoot him. Moments of his life flashed before his eyes…but then he heard a soft pop from behind him, then he felt a vacuum right next to his left ear along with a soft wisp of moving air also next to his left ear. Nihlus saw as Saren's Pistol exploded into unrecognizable pieces and then the round hit his shoulder plate at such an angle that it actually went through it and hit his shoulder square on causing it to explode slightly, some of the gore landing on Nihlus's face.

Saren roared in pain as he dropped what was left of his pistol and clutched his shoulder in agony. Saren noticed some Geth behind Nihlus.

"Kill Him!" yelled Saren.

Nihlus's world sped up to normal and he quickly turned around, took cover and dispatched 5 Geth that were shooting at him. He turned back around to deal with Saren but he was gone.

Nihlus began shaking with Rage. "SAREN!" he yelled.

He calmed down but he was still twitching from anger. Nihlus then looked over to the hill which held the sniper. The light was gone.

"Nihlus!" yelled someone from his right. He looked.

"Shepard." Said Nihlus. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Shepard nodded. "We ran into some trouble, Jenkins got killed." Said Shepard as he stared at the ground.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Muttered Nihlus as he adjusted the sights on his assault rifle.

"HEY!" snapped Shepard. "Don't piss in my cup and call it lemonade!"

Nihlus just stared at him.

"If you don't give a shit about his death than don't say a fuckin word about it!" Shepard moved close to Nihlus's face. "Especially if you're gonna give bullshit condolences." He said in a dark tone. Kaiden just stood back and watched the exchange.

Nihlus walked past Shepard and started in the direction in which Saren went.

Shepard and Kaiden caught up with Nihlus, the walk for a few minutes was silent between them.

"…..So tell me Nihlus." Said Kaiden as he broke the silence. "Who's Saren?"

Nihlus twitched in anger and let out a low growl.

Shepard grinned. "Whoever he is Kaiden. Must have done something to piss him off real good."

"Saren is an Ex-Spectre working for the council." Spoke up Nihlus as they continued to walk.

"Ex?" asked Kaiden.

Nihlus turned around and stared at them. "Yes. After this mission I'll make sure he rots in hell for what he tried to do and….for what he's doing now."

"So what you're saying…." Said Shepard.

"What I'm saying is that Saren is behind all this." Said Nihlus as he turned around and continued to walk.

Ethan's POV a few minutes earlier.

My head jerked up at the sound of a lone gunshot.

"Nihlus." I whispered as I tightened my grip on my assault rifle. "Shit!" I said.

I slowed my breathing and slowly shook my head. "I guess Saren is here on time." I muttered before continuing on my way.

Soon I reached a small hill; I crouched and slowly looked over.

What I saw was a large manmade canyon with a small bridge.

'Wait a second.' I looked to my left and saw a tram station.

'I'm here already?' I asked myself as I continued to stare at the landscape in front of me

'Then I got dropped a little off course.' I thought. But then I grinned. 'But nobody's here yet….perfect.'

I looked ahead and down. 'They are placing the bombs there, there and…..there.'

I then looked straight ahead. 'And the beacon should be behind that wall.' I thought.

'Now….' I thought as I pulled out my binoculars. '…..we wait.'

**Syndal's POV 3rd person.**

500 yards behind Ethan was Syndal in a small hole in a hill.

'Okay he doesn't notice me.' Thought Syndal. 'I'll just sit tight until he makes a move.'

**Ethan's POV.**

I waited for about 25 minutes before I saw some figures appear. I increased the zoom on my binoculars.

"There you are Saren." I whispered.

But something was off. "Was he shot?" I asked myself in confusion as I saw him gripping his shoulder with blood oozing from a wound.

"How in the fuck?" I whispered as I saw Saren go around the corner towards the beacon.

Soon some Geth appeared and they were carrying the explosives, they placed them in the exact places as seen in the game and prepared to arm them. I counted about seven Geth in the area that I was in but expecting more Geth from the Tram Station.

I put away my binoculars and slowly made my way down the hill towards the first bomb that was the closest to me.

'Let's start this bitch.' I thought.

I quietly jumped down onto the flat metal surface and slowly made my way towards the bomb.

Suddenly the Geth started moving towards the Tram Sation.

"Here comes Shepard." I muttered.

I finally reached the bomb and opened the small service panel.

"Fuuuck." I muttered.

I closed my left eye and used my S-Chip to call Fasha.

**Fasha's POV Third Person.**

/watch?v=NaG2q4fFKSY

Fasha, Denalli, Drakev and Tali were out of the hospital and making their way towards a GOD contact location that Soze indicated, they were currently in the Presidium. Tali was nervious, mostly due to some of the nasty glares she received from passing bystanders but their glares were usually stopped by one from Drakev, who stood next to Tali. Denalli was right in front of Tali and Fasha was right in front of Denalli.

Tali was also nervious about what she had gotten herself into.

"Are we there yet?" asked Drakev.

"If you want I can kick your fat ass the rest of the way there. Hell we might even get there faster." Suggested Denalli with irritation.

"What was that?" asked Drakev.

"Exactly what I just said, dumb to the ass!" said Denalli as he turned around and Glared at Denalli.

"Hey!" snapped Fasha. Causing Drakev Denalli and Tali to jump slightly.

"Double D. You two better shut the fuck up before I try out my abilities to be able to turn you inside out."

Denalli and Drakev both turned white and held each other in fear.

Then she pointed at Drakev.

"And if you ask one more time when we'll get there. I'll get every single plant in this fuckin area hurling towards your head!"

"B-but we're in the presidium." Muttered Drakev.

Fasha stared at Drakev with black eyes and a sadistic smile.

"Yeah…I know." She whispered as she got in close.

Drakev did a pretty good shriek for a Krogan as he dived behind Denalli.

"Now you two behave. Don't get our friend more nervous than she probably already is." Said Fasha as she looked at Tali whom was staring at the scene in front of her along with some other civilians.

'Such strange people.' She thought. But then she looked at Fasha who was staring at her. Tali looked down in embarrassment.

"Are you okay?" Asked Fasha.

"I'm fine." Tali lied.

Fasha didn't buy it but didn't pry either.

"Okay then. We're getting close." She said as continued to walk.

A few minutes later they entered a small plaza where a giant screen was currently showing the news.

There was a small crowd in front of the screen.

"We still haven't had any news from the attack on Eden Prime but the council assures that the necessary steps are being taken to attack the invaders and protect any civilians." Said an Asari news anchor that had an S-Chip in her neck.

Fasha glared at the screen angrily. "Saren." She whispered with venom in her voice.

Denalli just chuckled. "And I bet that one of those steps lands in a pile of Varren shit." He said sarcastically.

Drakev just nodded.

They continued to walk until Fasha froze completely in mid step.

"What's the matter?" asked Drakev. "Are we there ye-"

Denalli quickly placed his hand on Drakev's mouth.

"Shuuut uuuup." Said Denalli in a low frightened voice through clenched teeth.

Fasha heard a beeping sound indicating an incoming call through the S-Chip. She closed her left eye.

"Ethan?"


	30. Chapter 30

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"S-Chip Speech."

Music comes from youtube.

"Yeah it's me." Said Ethan. "Problem."

Fasha looked over to Denalli Drakev and Tali and quickly made her way towards a public bathroom.

"What is it?" She asked as soon as she got in and closed the bathroom stall door.

"I'm here with the bombs and they are a little more difficult than I thought." Said Ethan.

"How so?" Asked Fasha.

Ethan quickly looked over at the Tram station again after hearing the fight come closer to him.

"Uhh….you take a look, I already granted access for you."

"Ok." Responded Fasha.

Ethan fiddled with his S-Chip and sent a signal to Fasha.

"Ready when you are." Said Ethan as he looked at the bomb.

Fasha closed her eyes and now she could see the bomb.

AN: Okay look It's gonna be too hard to explain this in a 'Story' sort of way so I'm just gonna flat out tell you what exactly Ethan and Fasha are doing with the S-Chip and more to avoid confusion. The 'Sender' Ethan is sending an authorization signal to Fasha the 'receiver' to let her see, hear, feel, smell and even taste what Ethan is looking at, hearing, feeling, smelling and tasting at the time. Ethan right now is only letting Fasha see what he is seeing through his eyes. How does it work? The S-Chip is hooked to different parts of the brain that sends signals from the brain back to the S-Chip and to the 'reciever'. The 'receiver' must receive permission by the 'sender' to be able to do this. Another thing, when people are talking like this it means that they are communicating through the S-chip. They aren't talking but rather like sending text messages of what they want to say. This is helpful for operatives to talk to each other in public places where civilians are. And remember only G.O.D Operatives can see the S-Chips Not Civilians or anybody who isn't a part of G.O.D and now they have different color and symbols on S-Chips depending on which rank the person is, what job they do and what part of the Galaxy they are stationed in. I'll post a legend as soon as I upload this chapter.

"As you can see it's quite a mess." Said Ethan. "It looks simple enough from the top but as you dig through, it's like you were transported into a Radioshack in the 90's." 

"A what?" asked Fasha.

"Nothing, I'll explain later." 

Ethan combed his hair with his hand and sighed. "Lay it on me, what do I do?"

"Ok." Said Fasha. "First disconnect the yellow and red wire."

Meanwhile outside the bathroom Drakev, Denalli and Tali were sitting on a Bench in that order waiting for Fasha.

"Damn." Said Denalli as he looked at his Omnitool and sighed. "Even you don't take that long." He said to Drakev.

Drakev only grunted. "Well you gotta go when you gotta go." He said.

Tali was playing with her fingers and occasionally looking at the crowd of people swarming past her.

"U-um excuse me?" asked Tali.

Denalli and Drakev looked at Tali waiting for what she had to say.

"How did you two meet?" she asked. "I-I mean if you don't want to tell me that's fine, I was just curious b-because Krogans and Turians don't seem to get along…"

Tali was met with silence. Drakev and Denalli glanced at each other before Drakev started to chuckle.

"As I told you before Tali." Said Drakev. "Not everybody in the Galaxy is a narrow minded asshole."

Denalli stretched his arms and relaxed with a sigh. "We met on Omega about six years ago. I was a freelance Merc, just starting out on my first job like all the other 'up and coming' Mercs there. I had to kill a drug dealer that was fucking up my clients 'plan' n shit, bla bla bla."

"And by chance." Said Drakev. "I was also a freelance Merc."

"Who isn't a Merc on Omega?" Muttered Denalli.

Drakev shot Denalli a glare for interrupting him before continuing. "I was also a Merc and my job at the time was to protect that Drug dealer that Denalli was supposed to kill."

"I stopped him."

"Yeah but it took you a lot of effort and you left your client alone, not to mention I kicked your ass just as hard." Interrupted Denalli.

Drakev shook his head. "Whatever, anyway we joined forces and met up with Fasha and Ethan. And here we are today." Said Drakev.

Tali stared at the two. "Why did you join forces?" she asked.

"Because we kicked each other's asses so hard that we thought we should team up and kick some more ass." Said Denalli.

Tali looked down at the floor. "I see."

"Ok, now cut the blue and green wire." Said Fasha.

Ethan cut the wire and the bomb's activation light dimmed before turning off.

"Shit." Said Ethan. "It's a lot easier in the game, all you have to do is turn on your omnitool and pet the damn thing." 

"That way of doing it isn't permanent. They'll just turn it back on." Said Fasha.

"Still, I'd be easier just to do it the 'non-permanent' way for th-" 

Ethan looked over to the Tram station to find that Shepard and company had arrived. The company that he carried is what shut Ethan up.

**Ethan's POV**

"Oh shit…." Said Fasha. "Is that?"

"That's Nihlus." I said.

My shit Froze at that moment.

I'll ask this in the most calming fashion I can say it in but. Jesus tittynacho limp dick fuck, how in butterscotch shit is NIHLUS ALIVE!

"You said that he would die." Said Fasha.

"I KNOW! Oh fuck, this changes everything! What happened!...Fuck it I gotta go." 

I cut the communication from Fasha and continued on with the plan.

Fasha walked out from the bathroom, Denalli and Drakev stood up, startled slightly by Double D's sudden movement, Tali looked over at Fasha and stood up aswell.

"You okay?" asked Denalli. "What happened?"

"…..Yeah, let's go." Said Fasha as she walked ahead. "Ethan. Change of Plans."

"What's going on?" asked Drakev.

"…I'll tell you when we arrive at the contact's location."

And with that they entered an elevator and made their way towards the Zakera Ward.


	31. Chapter 31

**Conrad's POV Third person.**

Conrad slowly sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes before he looked at his alarm clock and sighed.

10:32am.

"Fine." He said as he got up from his bed. "That'll do."

He walked towards the bathroom and stared at the mirror, checking his face out. He looked in his medicine cabinet. "Aw Shit. (sigh) how am I out of shaving cream again?" He muttered. "I guess it's the bum look again." He said as he scratched his beard.

After a few minutes of pushups, sit ups and stretching he took a shower and put on a simple black T-Shirt and some dark blue pants and shoes.

He shook his head and made his way towards the small lobby.

The Turian was still looking at the Holovision as Conrad entered.

"Morning." Said Conrad in a cheery voice.

"Yeah." Muttered the Turian.

Conrad walked outside.

"There's the boss." Said one of his personal guards.

"Any updates?" asked Conrad.

"In five minutes we should be making the scheduled call to ask for updates."

Conrad sighed yet again. "Ok then…I'm going to take a walk, maybe get something to eat."

He put his hands in his pocket and started to walk towards the nearest café.

**Fasha, Denalli, Drakev and Tali's POV. Third person.**

/watch?v=gmJ38Q8_bq0

The four of them walked through the Zakera wards getting closer to the Contact's location. The hustle and bustle was more concentrated here than on the more 'spacious' Presidium level. Some places were jam packed with people.

After weaving through different crowds of people, Fasha spoke up through the S-Chip.

"We're looking for a Liquor store somewhere nearby." She said. "The Contacts own the place or something like that."

Denalli grinned. "Or something like that? I thought G.O.D Operatives are supposed to know everything."

"And you two manage to do the exact opposite and fuck shit up with your ineptitude."

"Inepti-what?" Spoke up Drakev.

"I rest my case." Said Fasha. "Now will you two behave yourselves in front of the conta-"

Fasha suddenly saw someone that made her speech freeze, as well as her blood.

This person was directly in front of her at about 100 feet; the person was tossing a can of shaving cream in his right hand as he whistled a tune and looked at the various shops as he continued to walk towards them. The person had a gold colored S-Chip with a black V on it.

Fasha didn't think that V strolled around like this, she quickly but discreetly scanned her surroundings as she continued to walk.

'Of course.' She thought. 'How couldn't I have noticed this?'

There was an unusual amount of GOD members in the general vicinity, most of them moving along with V, disguised as civilians, a few had Gold S-Chips meaning that they were part of his personal guard. While the others were under various different commanders, probably there to help with his protection.

"Stay alert you two. V is walking right towards us."

This definitely tensed Denalli and Drakev up.

"Only speak to him if he speaks to you. His snipers are probably aiming at our heads right now."

And before anyone knew it V was right in front of them, still minding his own business and tossing his can of newly bought shaving cream.

Fasha, Denalli and Drakev had Goosebumps all over them as V continued to walk past them whistling some unidentifiable tune. The three just looked straight ahead with held breathes.

Tali was deep in thought as she walked with the trio who saved her.

'What should I do? I mean these people saved my life; they seem strange but very friendly. Should I stay with them? Should I leave? Keelah what should I-'

Tali suddenly bumped into someone who in turn dropped what he was carrying.

"Keelah, I'm so sorry!" said Tali as she picked up a can of. Shaving cream? She wondered what that was, but shook it off and apologized profusely at the person.

"It's okay. It's okay." Said the man in a friendly tone. "No damage was done." He laughed. "It's my fault. I should have paid more attention."

Tali looked up and handed the can back at the gentleman.

Fasha was frozen solid, still looking ahead. Denalli and Drakev were looking at her and the man with caution.

The man took the can, thanked Tali and continued to walk down the corridor. Tali stared back at the man.

'There's something off about that person. But what?' She thought.

Tali continued to stare at the man until she lost him in the crowd.

She then looked back at where she was going only to see Fasha, Denalli and Drakev walking off into the distance.

"Wait for me!" Called out Tali.

**Conrad's POV Third person.**

Conrad stopped walking and looked back at the general direction of where Tali was.

'So that's Tali'Zorah huh?'

He chuckled and continued to walk, tossing his can of shaving cream and whistling his tune.

**Ethan's POV.**

I was scoping out Shepard and the rest of those meddling kids out from across the bridge, I had to make my move now so they would see me before they reached the beacon. I was about to pull a Leroy Jenkins.

Shepard was finishing up with the second bomb and was heading towards me and the third bomb.

I jumped out of cover into the open and dispatched one Geth from behind some cover in front of me.

I ran towards another Geth with my knife pulled out. I jumped on top of it and jammed my knife into its headlight.

"Who the hell are you?!" asked someone. I turned around and it was Ashley.

"I could ask you guys the same question!" I yelled over the gunfire.

"No time for formalities! We have to diffuse that last bomb!" Yelled Shepard.

"Already taken care of." I said as I shot the last Geth in the head.

"What do you mean already taken care of?" asked Nihlus as he walked up to me. "Who are you?"

"Bomb has been permanently diffused and my name is Ethan Talon." I said as I holstered my knife on my left arm.

"I'm part of a little group called Aigion. I came here to get some supplies until hell broke loose."

"Where's the rest of your group?" asked Kaiden.

"On the Citadel. I thought that today would go smoothly but hell has to start somewhere." I said.

"We have to find the beacon." Said Nihlus. "And Saren."

"The Specter?" I asked. "What's he doing here?" I asked as we all ran towards the beacon.

"Trying to kill me for starters." Said Nihlus. I tensed up.

"He has something to do with this and I plan to figure out what." Said Nihlus.

We rounded the corner and there was the beacon, but no Saren.

"Damn!" cursed Nihlus. "We lost him."

"We have to secure the beacon." Said Shepard.

We all ran towards it but I stayed sort of behind, waiting for the events to unfold.

"Normandy, the beacon is secure. Request immediate evac." Said Shepard.

"This is Amazing." Said Kaiden. "Actual working Prothiean technology. Unbelievable."

"It wasn't doing anything like that when they dug it up." Said Ashley. "Something must have activated it."

"More like someone." I said with my arms crossed.

"Saren." Said Nihlus. "That traitor."

"…..Rodger, Normandy. Standing by." Said Shepard.

Ashley was staring at the Beacon, slowly walking towards it.

'And so it begins.' I thought.

A green light flashed and the beacon started to suck Ashley towards it.

Shepard noticed this and quickly ran over to help her. He caught her as soon as her feet left the ground and flung her out of the way.

Shepard struggled with the beacon and finally it got to him.

"Shepard!" yelled Ashley.

"No! Don't touch him! It's too dangerous!" said Kaiden.

The Beacon suddenly exploded sending Shepard to the ground.

Ashley and I went over to help him as Kaiden called for help. Nihlus was next to Kaiden.

"What the hell was that?" he muttered.

"He's still alive." I said checking his pulse. "But we need a doctor ASAP."

A few minutes later the shuttle arrived. Nihlus and I carried Shepard inside. And we went towards the Normandy.

'Phase 1 complete.' I thought.

**Conrad Verner's POV Third person.**

Conrad was sitting in a small quaint Café, right at the corner window enjoying a muffin and a cup of coffee.

'So Nihlus survived?' He thought as he stared at his coffee.

'Let's see what happens then.' He took a sip of his coffee and began to read the holopaper.

"E-excuse me?" asked someone.

Conrad looked up. "Yes?" he asked.

It was a young waitress. An Asari, probably around 110 give or take a few years.

"W-would you like a-anything else sir?" she asked with a bit of a stutter.

Conrad noticed the Green S-chip on her neck. It was blank as well, meaning she was new to G.O.D. Someone of that low of a rank being so close to V was certainly a privilege and it was making her nervous.

Conrad chuckled at this. "Don't worry, I won't bite."

The Asari blushed at this.

"Yeah sure, gimme another muffin aaaaand…some iced tea to go please. Oh and the bill."

The Asari nodded still blushing and made her way towards the back of the café in a brisk pace.

"Should I look over her sir?" asked one of his special guards who was also sitting in the Café. A male human.

"It's good." Said Conrad as he looked out the window. "She's new, don't worry about it."

"This just in sir. Ethan has completed phase 1." Said one of his guards situated outside of the Café.

Conrad leaned back into his seat.

'And so it begins.'


	32. Chapter 32

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"S-Chip speech"

All music is from Youtube.

**ETHAN'S POV.**

I stared out the window as we broke the atmosphere I finally saw the Normandy in all of its glory. It looked pretty epic if I do say so myself.

"So. Aigion huh?" asked Nihlus.

I turned to look at Nihlus.

"I've heard of you and your little group." He said. "Stealth oriented? Steal and kill for the greater good and all that?"

I stared at Nihlus. "Yeah sure you could say that."

"Do I sense some hostility?" asked Nihlus as he tilted his head and leaned back.

I fully turned around to face him. "Yeah…sure you could say that." I repeated in a slight more sarcastic tone.

"And I've heard of some of the things YOU do Nihlus." I continued.

Kaiden and Ashley were looking at the small confrontation.

Nihlus glared at me. "How do you know my name?"

I scoffed and looked out the window just in time to see the shuttle pull into the hold.

"You're a Spector. You think people don't know your name?" I said standing up. "I just don't like the way you handle things is all."

The shuttle doors opened and outside Dr. Chakwas was waiting.

"We have a stretcher ready for Shepard." She quickly glanced at me with a split second of curiosity. "Excuse me." She said.

I stepped out of the way. "He's all yours ma'am."

Nihlus stormed out of the Shuttle, not before giving me a glare.

I maintained my neutral face and stared after him when he got into the elevator.

I did research on Nihlus a few months back and I discovered that his stunt to get away from Samara wasn't the only time he endangered civilians in order for 'self-preservation' or 'to complete the mission'

He wasn't as bad as Saren, not by a long shot. But it's still high enough for me to notice that he does this far too many times for it to be a 'last resort'.

I sighed and pulled off my recon hood, rubbing my fingers through my hair.

A hand was placed on my shoulder; I turned my head around to see Kaiden.

"You need to go see the Captain, see what we're going to do with you."

Kaiden glanced back at Ashley. "You too Ash."

Ashley blushed slightly at Kaiden's nickname. "Aye Aye." She said before walking off towards the elevator.

"You better get a move on." Said Kaiden. "I'll be up there in a few minutes."

I nodded and jogged after Ashley, reaching the elevator just in time; Ashley pushed the button for the C.I.C.

"So…." I asked. "How long have you been on this ship?"

Ashley looked down. "Shepard and Kaiden found me down there….much like you."

Silence.

"My squad…..sorry, I don't feel like talking about it right now." Said Ashley.

"Don't worry…..I didn't know." I said lying for the sake of cover.

The elevator reached the C.I.C much faster than in the game. I was surprised.

Ashley and I both reached Captain Anderson and Joker in the cockpit. Anderson quickly turned around.

"Kaiden! What's the situation with Shep-….. who are you two?" he asked.

"We found them on Eden prime sir." Spoke up Kaiden as he walked down the aisle towards us.

Ashley saluted Anderson. "Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams sir."

I shook hands with Anderson. "Ethan Talon, member of Aigion."

"Aigion huh? What was Aigion doing down there?"

"I was the only one there sir. The rest of my team is on the Citadel. I was there to get some supplies."

Anderson looked over to Ashley. "And you Sargent?"

"I was there with my squad sir, fighting off the Geth when-."

"Wait Geth?" interrupted Anderson with a surprised tone.

"Yes sir." Sighed Ashley.

"Kaiden. You and Nihlus brief me on what happened down there. Then we have to retrieve Jenkins's body and give him a proper funeral." Anderson said the last part in a low voice. He then looked at Ashley and me.

"You two go to the crew deck and find yourselves some bunks. I'll decide what to do with you two later."

Ashley saluted and I nodded before both making our way towards the Crew deck.

**Fasha, Denalli, Drakev and Tali's POV Third person.**

Tali stood in confusion staring at the place in front of her, sign reading "Spade liquors".

"This is it?" asked Tali. As she stared at the small dirty looking store.

Fasha intertwined her fingers, placed them behind her head and stretched before walking in. "Yeah, come on."

The door opened and the four of them walked in and were surprised to see the store MUCH cleaner on the inside. Some old music playing in the background.

/watch?v=ihsfVEFvrxA

"Man." Said Denalli. "Nice selection."

Drakev grunted and Fasha rolled her eyes.

Tali stood behind all of them somewhat looking around at the different bottles that lined the shelves.

"Can I help you?" asked someone. Everybody turned to see a female human sitting behind the counter eating some chocolate.

She was in her mid-twenties with black shiny hair pulled back into a loose ponytail, her skin was slightly brown. The woman looked Hispanic. She had a black top and a blue jacket with a King of spades logo over her left breast, some black tight jeans and black heeled boots. She also had a Green S-Chip with crosshairs on it.

Fasha turned her head to the left slightly in order for the woman to see her S-Chip. Purple with a lightning bolt.

"Yeah." Said Fasha. "Our client said that this would be the place to stay low for a while? "

The woman smirked. "Yeah, what's up? Nice to meet you, my name is Rebecca."

"Likewise." Said Fasha. "My name's Fasha, that's Denalli, Drakev and Tali." She said pointing to each one.

Rebecca stared at Tali for a couple of seconds.

"Is this Tali?" asked Rebecca.

"Sure is." Said Drakev. "She's surprisingly tough as well."

"That's what Ethan said she would be dumbass." Said Denalli.

"How would I know if Rebecca knew that or not you skid mark?" Said Drakev.

"Both of you. Shut up." Said Fasha.

Rebecca smirked again. "Nice to meet all of you. You can go into the room at the back and if you need anyth-."

"Babe!?" yelled someone from the back room.

"Yeah!?" Asked Rebecca as she walked over and looked into the small hallway.

"I'm out of toilet paper." Said the Male voice.

Rebecca sighed. "Wait a sec." she muttered as she looked for an extra roll in a small cabinet.

"Here, coming your way!" she said as he tossed the roll of paper into the hall way.

The roll stopped in midair and started to float towards the bathroom door.

"Thanks babe." Said the voice.

Fasha raised an eyebrow.

"Oh that's Adriel. My partner." Said Rebecca.

And soon enough a Male Caucasian human stepped out of the doorway at the back of the store.

He had Red short hair and wore a blue hoodie with a black Queen of spades logo where his heart is. He also had a pair of Grey Jeans and black combat boots. He also had a Green S-Chip with a lightning bolt on it.

"More than that babe." Said Adriel. "Are these the guys?" he asked.

"Yep." Said Rebecca.

Fasha and the others introduced themselves to Adriel. Tali was looking at all of the different Dextro beverages that they had in the display fridges.

"E-excuse me?" asked Tali.

Everyone turned to see her.

"H-how much is this?" She asked pointing to a small container with purple liquid inside.

"The juice?" asked Adriel. "It's on the house, drink as much you like."

Tali was a little shocked at the sudden act of kindness by the human but quickly remembered about the other stuff that happened over the course of the last few days and shrugged it off.

"Thank you very much." She said as she opened the container and connected her induction port to it. (AN: I'm NOT saying the word emergency with that. What's the emergency? lol)

As Tali drank silence overcame the room. However the silence was only known to Tali.

"So Reapers huh?" asked Rebecca.

"Yeah, seems that way. What Ethan said was true." Said Fasha.

"Damn. And I thought that Soze was yankin my balls when he told everyone in his division about that." Said Adriel.

"I wish that was the case." Said Denalli.

Tali was getting uncomfortable with the silence that filled the room.

"So when is Ethan going to show up?" Asked Tali.

"Hopefully later today." Said Fasha.

Tali finished her drink, threw away her container and sat down next to the counter.

'What should I do?' she asked herself.

**ETHAN'S POV.**

I made my way back up to the cockpit to see Joker. He was awesome in the game and I wanted to get to know him better. Introduce myself and such.

I walked over and placed my hand on the top of his chair. He jumped and closed some windows that were up on his screen. He looked up and sighed.

"You scared the crap out of me." Said Joker.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." I said.

"No problem, it's not the first time someone has done that." Said Joker as he took off his hat and rubbed his forehead. "And it won't be the last."

I chuckled.

"You're the guy that Shepard found down there?" he asked.

"That's me." I said. "How is Shepard by the way?"

"He's as stubborn as a Krogan brick shithouse, He'll be all right." Said Joker.

I leaned against the wall next to the airlock and closed my eyes.

"Besides, you should already know that Ethan."

My eyes widened and my head jerked up only to see Joker turned around in his chair staring at me with a smirk.

A Red S-Chip with a small black triangle brightly shining on his neck.

AN: So Liege Lord…Didya laugh?

EVERYONE, PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU CAN!

OC's Rebecca and Adriel belong to Matalvis.


	33. Chapter 33

PLEASE REVIEW!

"Speech."

'Thoughts'

"S-Chip speech."

Flashback.

Music comes from youtube.

Well Rofl my Waffle. I wasn't really expecting that. The operative had to be one person on board but Joker? Huh.

"Just keep talking like normal. We'll talk about the cripple super-agent later on. After you join the crew. Were in route to the citadel." Said Joker.

I stood there staring at the back of his chair.

"By the way, are you even allowed to wander around the ship without the captain's permission?"

That snapped me out of my confused daze.

"Oh shit." I said as I got up and quickly walked back towards the crew deck.

"Talk to you later!" I called out.

"Yeah,yeah." Said Joker waving his hand without turning around.

I hurried past navigator Presley and a few other crewmen towards the stairs and almost bumped into Captain Anderson.

"Ethan, I need you to come with me to the med bay. Shepard just woke up and Nihlus wants everyone on this ship who was down there to go to the med bay. We have a lot to discuss."

I nodded and followed Captain Anderson.

**Fasha, Denalli, Drakev and Tali's POV third person.**

"…so then I barged into my friend's girlfriend's room and found him fucking some blond on her bed." Said Adriel as he was laughing pretty hard. Denalli and Drakev in the same fit of laughter.

"…..he (laugh) h-he sprung up and chased after his girlfriend who left the room really pissed off. (Laughter) H-he was chasing after her with a (laugh) rock hard dick talking about "I'm sorry". "

Adriel was pounding the table with his fist as he tried to control his laughter. Denalli and Drakev were pretty much in the same state as Adriel.

Rebecca was sitting across the small table in the back room from the two of them smirking at the story that Adriel told them.

Tali was sitting on a barstool at the front of the store looking at all the different trinkets that adorned the wall behind the bar. She was still contemplating on the events that transpired. 'What are the Geth planning? What's going to happen? What am I going to do?' she pondered before taking a small sip of water.

Fasha was in the bathroom taking a shower. She sighed and leaned against the shower wall, staring at her feet as the water poured all over her. Thinking.

/watch?v=tTbGNR2qtKM

"It seems that you just don't know when to follow orders." Said Aria T'loak standing in front of Fasha.

Fasha was desperately trying to withstand the incredible biotic force coming from the figure.

"Now…Kneel." Said Aria.

Fasha didn't move.

"I said…kneel." Said Aria with the same calm tone of voice. However Fasha received a huge amount of Aira's biotic powers, sending her crashing to one knee.

Aria turned around and spoke in the same calm manner but with some annoyance. "Thank you."

Fasha was gritting her teeth in sheer pain; sweat was forming all over her body and she was shaking badly. Aria's biotic power was truly terrifying.

Fasha's eyes were filled with pure rage as the stared at Aria. Her own biotic powers crackling across her fingers.

Aria smirked. "Is my power really giving you that much trouble?" she said with amusement.

With all her strength Fasha lunged towards Aria with her fist full of all the power she had.

Aria's guards lunged at her.

Time slowed down. Everybody stared. The music faded away.

Aria tilted her head to the left, avoiding Fasha's punch. She then uncrossed her arms and elbowed Fasha in the gut. Before Fasha could even react to the damage that Aria caused, Aria back fisted Fasha on the face, breaking her nose. She then grabbed Fasha's head and slammed it face first on the floor, creating a small crater.

Time sped up again. The only noise in the club was the loud music; everybody was staring at the scene that unfolded before them.

"Valiant effort. Really." Said Aria as she walked around and kneeled in front of Fasha. Staring at her face down body. "Not many people try to attack. Fewer survive."

Fasha wasn't moving. Blood all around her head from the broken nose.

Aria's face became serious. "Don't touch me ever again unless you want to die. That's the only advice I can give you now." Said Aria still kneeling in front of Fasha's limp body.

Fasha's hand twitched and still face down she slowly and shakily rose her arm and poked Aria's forehead with her middle finger before letting her arm drop in exhaustion.

Aria's eyebrow twitched slightly. She rose up and charged a biotic attack on her foot and plunged it into Fasha's back, sending her to the floor below.

I soft knock at the door brought Fasha out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?" asked Fasha.

"You okay? You've been in there for a long time." Said Rebecca through the door.

"I'm good. I just got to thinking about something." Said Fasha as she turned off the water.

"Well, your clothes are clean but I couldn't do anything about the damage to your armor." Said Rebecca.

"That's okay. You did plenty. Thanks." Said Fasha.

Rebecca walked away.

Fasha stared at her nude form in the mirror. The purple tattoo on her face and right shoulder shined brightly. The different scars, each telling a different story from different times.

She turned around. And on her back was the biggest scar of them all, the one caused by Aria T'loak, or more precisely the surgery that took place to replace her entire spine and some internal organs. Some of her Purple tattoo that was on her back covered the scar. But it was still there in the flesh and in her mind.

Fasha dried herself off and went to go get dressed.

**Ethan's POV.**

"I can't believe it." Sighed Anderson, rubbing his face.

"Yeah, sucks doesn't it?" said Shepard with his arms crossed.

"We have to tell the council about Shepard's visions." Said Anderson as he stood up.

Ashley and I were watching the exchange from the corner of the med bay.

"I already set up a meeting with them." Said Nihlus.

"What? You think that they'll listen to me?" asked Shepard. "They'll say it was a bad dream, give me a warm bottle of milk, slap my ass and send me on my way."

"With everything that's happened, they'll have to listen to me." Said Nihlus. "I'm one of their top specters."

"So was Saren." Muttered Shepard.

Nihlus froze. Body trembling with Rage.

It was my turn to step in.

"What IS going to happen to Saren?" I asked.

Everybody stared at me.

"That's a good question." Said Anderson. "We need to stop Saren and anyone who might have something to do with him and what he's doing."

"But he's a Specter." Said Kaiden.

"Precisely." Said Nihlus with his head hung. "Meaning he won't be easy to find and the council won't believe us unless we have proof. That's how things work."

"Captain Anderson. We've arrived at the Citadel." Came Joker's voice over the loudspeaker.

"Let's get this over with." Said Shepard. "Everybody in your armor and meet me in the airlock. Williams, Talon you're coming as well.

"Okay." I said before making my way towards the airlock with Nihlus, since us two were the only ones that didn't remove their armor on the journey here.

I entered the airlock and leaned against the wall. Nihlus was glaring at me. He was still in a pissy mood with me. D'oh well. We'll have to see what happens at the meeting with the council, due to the fact that Nihlus is still alive. I was beginning to get nervous due to this change and many others, that's why I'll try to keep my mouth Shut and let things unfold. Unless of course they unfold in a shitty manner.

**V's POV Third Person.**

"He just arrived sir." Said a Female operative.

"Tell ********** to get ready." Said V.

"Yes sir." Said the Operative.

V sighed and went back to watching holovision in his small apartment, the news broadcasting what happened hours past.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	34. S-Chip Legend

The next chapter will be up hopefully later today or tomorrow. But for now I want to post a small Legend to identify the S-Chips.

COLORS

Gold: The guys at the very top including V, his Commanders and his Personal guard.

Purple: Operatives under Sabine's command.

Green: Operatives under Soze's command.

Red: Operatives under Umbra's command.

Blue: Operatives under Gunner's command.

SYMBOLS

V: Conrad has a black V on his S-Chip cuz he's the boss. U Mad?

Bomb: Demolition expert.

Crosshairs: Sniper expert.

Lightning bolt: Biotic expert.

I: Infiltration expert.

Cross: Medical expert.

Blank S-Chip: Operative still under training.

Small Black Triangle: Operative who is an expert on many fields.

Small Purple triangle: Sabine Nora's symbol on her gold S-Chip.

Small Green triangle: Jonathon K. Soze's symbol on his gold S-Chip.

Small Red triangle: Umbra Honesta's symbol or her gold S-Chip.

Small Blue triangle: Kyle Gunner's symbol on his gold S-Chip.

Example. Red S-Chip with a lightning bolt means that the operative is under Umbra's command and is a biotic expert.

A person will get their S-chip's color changed if they switch commanders. Same goes for their symbol.


	35. NOTICE & OC information request

This message is for the people following my story.

First: Thank you.

Second: I've fixed the plot holes and A LOT of shitty grammar. The first few chapters were really rushed and just bad. Not a good way to hook in readers.

Third: The O.C's that have been used already ARE STILL THERE. So don't worry. And on the topic of O.C's.

Charectar openings are still... open. Submit your charectars and I will see what I can do. I'd rather use other people's O.C's so they can get involved.

So please Submit your Character and I will see what I can do!

Name:

Race:

Gender:

G.O.D Operative? Yes or No.

Character Backstory:

Where we would find your Character, now I MIGHT not use the exact location that you Provide, but still say it if you can. And please don't limit the locations to just places in the games!

Character strengths:

Character Weaknesses:

Character's attitude:

Character's wardrobe: Including what they wear during offtime.

Do you want your Character to Have a LI? Yes or No.

Bonus info: Here just tell anything that I've missed or anything that you want mentioned in the story about your OC.


End file.
